Charmed in the Afterlife
by peanut2lb
Summary: Complete! Sequel to Dream Wedding: A Charmed Love. AU Season 3&4 When Prue learns Amanda is to die at the hands of Shax, a new Power of Three is created. Grams forbids Phoebe from marrying Cole. Piper is stalked by darklighter and is childless.
1. Vision of Shax

**Dream Wedding Recap: **If you have not read _Dream Wedding_, you may want too as this story is it's sequel. After Prue's astral projection escapes and reeks havoc at Piper's wedding, Patty casts a spell to reunite Prue with her true love, Andy. Prue discovers, Andy is now a "Tracer" (an angelic bounty hunter for the greater good). Together, they wed against the elders bidding. After finding out about the "secret wedding" Andy's white lighter, erases his memory. Prue discovers she's pregnant with Andy's child and gives birth to Amanda.Feelingshe must save the greater good, Nataliekidnaps Amanda, and gives her to Paige. The sisters did not meet Paige. After rescuing Amanda, Prue and Andy suffer yet more trials of consequences from the Elders but eventually prove that love conquers all. Piper and Leo discover they cannot have children. Phoebe and Cole are dating, per season 3 storylines.

**Major Characters/Powers List**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo: All have powers, as you know them per season 4. Powers may grow accordingly as this story progresses.

Paige Mathews-Halliwell: Witch/Whitelighter/Gaurdian to the orphan plane. Powers include protecitve force field with deflection, orbing and the ability to sense her charges. Paige does not have TKO in this story because Prue is still living. She also the youngest of the Charmed Ones so her powers are more passive.

Cole Turner: Half Demon/Human. Cole was never the Source. Did anybody actually like that storyline? Instead in my world he uses his human talents as a lawyer to defend misguided demons, and off track angelic beings. Together with Phoebe, they run an underground railroad for demons who want to be good. Cole is still the one number target of the Source's bounty hunters and was possessed for a short time, as played out at the end of season three.

Andy Trudeau: Tracer (Angelic Bounty Hunter) Powers include, fading (invisibility), orbing, and the ability to conjure defensive weapons (crossbow, explosive probes, athame, and magic proof security net). The Elders gave Andy these powers after sacrificing his life to save Prue and her sisters.

Amanda Trudeau-Halliwell: Witch/Tracer Age 2: Primary power: Fading Secondary: Orbing. Amanda shares a spiritual connection with her father in which she can sense and track his orbs. Amanda will eventually become telekinetic like Prue and possibly combine her powers, as she demonstrated when she was in Prue's womb. Shares a special connection with Paige from where she was kidnapped by Natalie at birth.

Natalie Green: Master Whitelighter/Elder in Training/Protector of the Greater Good: Formally Andy's white lighter in Dream Wedding. Natalie's powers were stripped when she kidnapped Amanda and gave her to Paige but were then restored when she shared information with Elders regarding the Future of the Charmed Ones. Sees Prue and Andy's relationship as a threat to the greater good.

**_Part One:_**

Astral Prue projected into a cave, filled with spider webs and bones, "Okay this creepy". She looked around debating about whether to go any further. Taking several more steps Prue found herself stepping through a portal, leading to another realm, filled with bright flowers, butterfly's and gold.

"Who are you?" A woman asked. The women was dressed in a Middle Eastern type sari and sat with her legs cris-crossed on the floor. Rings of gold glimmered from each of her fingers as she sat before a large glowing crystal.

The red astral flash of Prue's projection smiled. "Are the one they call the neutral see'r?"

The women sitting before the crystal nodded, "I am neither good nor evil. I cannot be harmed by magic"

"I don't want to harm you," Prue replied, "I want to know something about my future"

The neutral see'r waved her hand, "come forth". Prue padded softly, and took a seat on the floor across the from the see'r.

"Touch the crystal," the see'r invited. Gingerly, Prue reached touching the crystal. The glow from the crystal formed a holographic vision. Prue, Andy and Piper were all at the manor. A doctor wearing a white coat was with them.

_"Phoebe! Phoebe We need you!" Prue heard herself scream._

_The doctor in the hologram laughed, "is this a joke? Did my second wife put you up to this"_

_Prue shook her head, in time with a shiver running up her spine. _

_"What?" Piper asked._

_I-I don't know, I just felt a chill," Prue swallowed. "Phoebe!". A sudden tornado bursts through the door, knocking Piper and Prue to the floor in time with a clap of thunder. The demon Shax appears and the doctor gasp._

_"Dear God!"_

_"Andy Now!" Prue shouted pushing herself from the floor._

Prue felt all the color drain from her face as the crystal vision focused on Andy. A heat seeking probe formed in his hand at the same time Shax produced an energy ball. Shax laughed when the engery destroyed the probe and then stuck Andy. Helpless, Prue watched Andy crash through the stained glass door, and then herself crash through a wall, followed by Piper.

"That's enough", Prue shuddered.

"There is more you must see" the see'r said holding out her hand. Amanda orbed into the living room, standing directly in front of Shax. _"Mommy?" _

"Turn it off! Turn it Off!" Prue jumped backwards, covering her face. The sight of a demon killing her child was more than she could bear.

"Sometimes the future is not always pleasant," the see'r said indifferent to thevision that had just occurred. Prue took a moment to recover and ran a hand through her hair. "How do I stop this?"

The see'r looked grim, "I do not know, the original destiny was changed when the child was born. "Originally, only one was suppose to die"

"One?" Prue's brow furrowed and the see'r again waved her hand creating a different vision. This time, Prue saw only herself and Piper taking on Shax.

"Me" Prue whispered, watching the scene play out.

_**Manor**_**_  
_**_**A Short time later....  
**_

Piper stood in the nursery, folding some of the clothes that Amanda had out grown. Amanda was in the crib, down for her afternoon nap. Sweetly, Piper reached out and touched Amanda's cheek. How much she and Leo wanted a little girl of her own she thought.

"Guess that is not going to happen anytime soon." Doctors had told the young wiccan that it would be nearly impossible to conceive a child of her own. Crossing over to the dresser, Piper opened the drawer and replaced a couple of sleepers that would be of some more use.

Prue's limp body was standing over Amanda's bed, waiting for astral Prue to return.

"You okay?" Piper asked over her shoulder when she heard Prue return.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Prue said hesitantly, before peeking over the railing of the crib. "Have you seen Andy?" After visiting with the see'r, Prue felt a burning need to be close to her family.

Piper shook her head, "no I haven't, but Dr. Marshall's office has been calling for you all morning? Are you pregnant again?"

Prue looked down at her shoes and instantly began picking her cuticles. "Well..I just...I uh...I think so" Prue was completely sure; a growing bout of morning sickness like symptoms and a missed cycle have given her a good indication.

"Hmm" Piper sighed, leaving a hand on her hip, "that would figure"

Prue looked at Piper offended by her tone, "what does that mean?"

"That means, that things are back normal. Prue gets everything she wants, and I'm just-

"Piper," Prue warned wary of the tone.

"I'm sorry" the younger Halliwell apologized instantly, "I have no right to say that to you. If you and Andy are going to have another baby, that's great". Prue saw the tears welling in Pipers eyes and reached out to hug her.

"Don't...just don't," Piper warned pointing a finger.

"Piper! Piper, I'm sorry!"

A darklighter of doubt appeared in Piper's mind as she slowly trotted down the stairs. "_Your sister has everything you want_, " he whispered, "_You'll never be as good as her_".

"I'll never be as good as you!" Piper snapped feeling Prue fast on her heels. Prue looked at her sister, confused. "What?" Prue reached out, catching Piper by the arm. "Piper what's wrong with you?"

"_You wish your sister would die_" the dark lighter taunted, causing Piper to whirl. "Leave me alone, I wish you were dead!"


	2. The Voices in her Head

  
  
_A/N: Mandebella; Yes, I am big fan of the Prue years. Not that I dislike the Paige years, but Prue is just drama and the show is significantly different without her. Princess Pinky you do have a lot of questions..hee-hee. CCMcKenna: Not to worry for the most part this story will largely be Prue/Andy and Piper/Leo centered. To everyone if you are looking for well-rounded read featuring all of the characters, I recommend that you check out the Defence, by Zythe; lots of magical characters and imagination. Thanks for reading; I hope this story can stand up to its predecessor!  
_  
I think I forgot to mention that this story takes place one year after Dream Wedding. Amanda is now almost two 

Prue blinked looking at Piper hurt, "Piper you don't mean that"  
  
"Yes you do" The darklighter repeated forcing the words from Piper's mouth.

Prue placed her hand on her hip, "okay something has gotten into you...literally. LEO!"

At the same time, Andy inadvertently orbed in between Piper and Prue. "Did we hear back from the doctor?" The dark lighter inside of Piper's head chuckled. "Blow him up". Obeying Piper started to flick her wrists, causing Prue's eyes to widen.  
  
"Andy watch out!" reacting naturally, Prue shoved her beloved out of the way, taking the brunt of Piper's blast. Rather than blowing her up, the blast sent Prue hurling backwards into a bookshelf, smashing it into bits.

"Prue?" Andy looked at his wife's unconscious body covered in debris.  
  
"Destroy them both" the dark lighter said making Piper flick her wrists again.  
  
"Take your precious pregnant wife and get the hell out of my house!"

Andy orbed missing the blast and returned on the opposite of the room next to Prue. Piper attacked again forcing Andy to unleash his security net. The net fell from the sky, tangling Piper into it's glowing mass.

Piper's eyes flashed black as she struggled against the heavy magic proof net, "I'm so going to kick your Tracer Ass when I get out of here!"  
  
"That's it get angry. Get very angry Piper" The dark lighter encouraged.  
  
Phoebe and Leo orbed into the room, holding hands, "what's going on?" Phoebe asked watching her sister further tangle herself into the net.  
  
"She's trying to kill us," Prue groaned letting Andy help to her feet. Her head was throbbing in pain. "Piper and I were upstairs and she suddenly freaked, demonically freaked!"  
  
"You okay?" Andy whispered, keeping an arm of support wrapped around her waist.

Prue nodded pressing her hand to the back of her head, "I think so "  
  
Down on all fours, Piper hissed heatedly, "I'll show you demonically freak!"  
  
Leo looked down at his wife, then to Andy and Prue. "Why don't you take Prue out of here for a little while. Let me see if I can't calm Piper down".  
  
Andy nodded orbing them both to Amanda's room. "That is so unlike Piper," Prue commented lifting her sleeping daughter from the crib. "I know she's upset about this baby thing, but for her to lash out like that that's just not Piper"  
  
"Speaking of baby thing are we-"Andy hinted studying her carefully.

"Yes," Prue lifted her chin to kiss him, "Yes we are pregnant again". Together with Amanda they orbed out to the park. At the swing, Andy brushed a hand over Prue's bangs revealing a small gash at the baseline of her hair.  
  
"I wish I could heal that for you" Tenderly he kissed it.  
  
"It's okay" Prue smiled watching Amanda toddle about the large oak that held the swing. "I'll get Leo to do it later." Andy's arm fell around her shoulder pulling her close. "So where did you go this morning, I came home after my vanquish and you were gone"  
  
Prue lowered her head, "I went to see someone, a see'r"  
  
"A see'r?" Andy's grew wide. "What's the matter? Didn't you trust Dr. Marshall?"  
  
"No, I didn't need a see'r for that," Prue laughed. "It was for something else," she added with her face sobering. She didn't want to tell him about the warning she'd recieved from Natalie on the day of her wedding about Shax. Until now, she'd chosen to ignore it.  
  
"What?" Andy asked recognizing the look.

"It's nothing" Prue said slowly, "Nothing that I'm ready to share"  
  
"Back to square one?" Andy frowned dipping his index finger under her chin. "Prue we're married now, we have a child and another on the way"  
  
"Prue replied sighed pulling to her feet. The words were almost to hard to say "There is a demon who is going to kill Amanda. Originally, he was only was suppose to kill me, but somehow when we had Amanda that changed destiny." She hated to admit it, but it looked like there was some good intention behind all of Natalie's madness.  
  
Andy stood up, stepping up behind her. "We'll stop him," he soothed kissing the top of Prue's head as she leaned up against him. "We can't stop him without the power of three"  
  
"Plus One," Andy returned feeling a shudder of deja vu.

From a distance, a creature with glowing yellow eyes, lay hidden amongst the trees watching, breathing in the scent of their love waiting for it to dissolve, so it could feed.


	3. Prue! Prue! Prue!

A_/N: About Piper using her powers on Prue she wasn't. She was using them on Andy. Prue stepped in the way and was knocked backwards in my mind that is not the same as blowing up or freezing. Also there is a dark lighter controlling Piper...Dark lighters are evil. Thanks for the great opening reviews!_

**Manor**  
  
"Here sweetie, I made you some tea. " Piper was seated at the kitchen table. Leo and Phoebe were beside her. "How are feeling?" Leo asked. Piper picked up the cup and took a sip, "I feel fine why?"  
  
"Why?" Phoebe unconsciously grinned, "Honey you tried to use your powers against Prue and Andy"  
  
_"They deserved it" _the dark lighters voice boomed blocking her thoughts. Piper's eye shifted sensing a cloud in her mind.  
  
"_Ever since, Leo and I got married, Prue has managed to get everything I want"__  
  
"_Ever since Leo and I got married, Prue has managed to make herself the center of attention. It wasn't enough that she ruined my wedding, but then Mom had to cast that damn spell and shot everything to hell!" "Piper that's not, true" Phoebe argued softy, "we both know that Prue needed for Andy to come back in order to emotionally survive. Their love is a gift, it brought Amanda to us" Piper pounded the table, "Prue, Prue, Prue! It's always about Prue!" 

"Piper calm down" Leo begged, sensing her impending rage.

"I will not calm down, Leo! Prue changed our destiny! Now you and I are never going to have the child we saw in the future!" Unconsciously she flicked her fingers blowing up the coffee pot, and along with the baking canisters." I wish she were dead!" she added for a second time. The dark lighter laughed, disappearing from Piper's mind.  
  
_"I'll be back witch"_

"Piper! Piper!" Phoebe jumped to her feet, following her sister into the living room where Piper sank to the couch burying her face.

"It's okay, Honey. It's okay" Phoebe sat beside her sister, pulling her into her arms.  
  
"All I want is a baby," Gasping sobs escape from Pipers lips, as she clung to Phoebe. "And I don't understand. Leo and I have done everything right...is having our child too much to ask?"  
  
"I know sweetie, I know," Phoebe soothed, stroking Piper's brown hair.  
  
Piper lifted her head, and swiped at her eyes, "You think Prue will forgive me?"

Up in the attic, Prue stood looking through the pages of the book. A sleepy looking Amanda was carefully balanced on her hip sucking her thumb. "There has to be something on this demon"

Sensing something, Amanda lifted her head, as a swirl of blue and white lights appeared in the room. "Dada". Andy appeared and took Amanda from Prue's arms.  
  
"Hiding from Piper?" He asked, kissing Prue's cheek.  
  
Prue simply raised an eyebrow, "Looking for a spell"

"What did you find out?" she asked turning her back from the book.

"Just that Shax is an upper level demon working as the Sources Assassin. He generates the power of the wind and electricity. He's very strong and he never misses his mark. He's out of my league. I would be annihilated instantly if I took him on by myself.  
  
"So I saw" Prue frowned skeptic, "Me too"

Andy peeked over her shoulder, "Is there anything in the book?"  
  
Prue shook her head, "No, I guess we'll be the first ones to face him"  
  
"What about the see'rs vision?" Andy questioned, "there must have been something"  
  
Prue pressed her fingers to her temples and began to massage them gently, "you, me, Piper and a doctor we all standing in the living room...I was calling for Phoebe..." her voice trailed, "and she wasn't there"

"Any idea of where she was?"  
  
Prue shook her head and shrugged, "I assume that since I was calling for her she was here in the house" 

"Maybe here in the attic," Andy inferred.

"Maybe she was writing a spell," Prue agreed. Andy thought pensively for a moment, "So then when Shax attacks, instead of me retaliating, I can orb to Phoebe and bring her here"

Prue shook her head, "Andy no. I don't want you or Amanda anywhere near this demon. He's too strong" 

Andy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "PRUE YOU SAW THIS DEMON KILL YOU AND OUR DAUGHTER, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU CAN TELL ME TO STAY AWAY". Hearing the tension in her father's voice, Amanda started to wail.

Angry Prue snatched Amanda from his hands and headed for the door, "Andy this time you really need to stay away. The future of our family is at stake".  
  
"Prue you can't shut me out!" Andy started to follow, only have to Prue toss a glance over her shoulder. "That's not how it works. I have my own powers now. I can protect myself and Amanda"  
  
"Andy this isn't open for discussion. I won't risk losing either of you" she replied tersely.  
  
"Prue what about the baby?"

"Just let me handle it! Squinting, she slammed the door, locking him in the attic.  
  
"Fine" Andy pinched the bridge of his nose, and then orbed out.  
  
**Cave of the Neutral See'r**

Shax appeared in a gust of wind, taking the Neutral See'r by surprise. "I want to see the future,"

Fearing he meant her harm, the see'r waved her arms causing a blue force field to surround her, and the all-knowing crystal. "Be Gone!"  
  
Shax grinned placing his hands on his hips as he began to exhale a tornado like wind ripping through the force field. Shax moved forward, grabbing the frightened guardian by her hair.  
  
"NO!"

**Golden Gate Park  
**

"Let's sit on the swing," Paige Mathews smoothed the back of her skirt as she plopped down beside her on and off boyfriend, Glenn Belland. "So what did want to talk to me about?" she smiled.

Glenn smiled his guilty grin; causing Paige to raise her voice suspiciously, "Glenn" she said drawing out his name. Sheepishly, Glenn took her hand into his, "Paige you know how much you mean to me-"  
  
"Oh Boy, here it comes." Feeling as if she were about to be dumped, Paige snatched her hand away, "You're leaving again aren't you?"  
  
"It won't be for that long" Glenn returned, "six months tops"  
  
Paige's dark brown eyes, went buggy, "SIX MONTHS!"

"It's a mission trip to Africa. I actually get a chance to help people"  
  
"But still, six months, I don't know if I can wait that long"

"Then don't," Glenn frowned, feeling like a heel. Quickly, he kissed her cheek and jumped to his feet, "I'll call you when I get back".

"I refuse to let you make me cry," tears welled in Paige's eyes as she watched him trot off into the distance. Paige sat for several seconds before she looked down at the back of the swing noting a heart that had been carved into the center slat "PHAT" she read tracing the heart with her finger.  
  
"I hope they we're luckier in love than I am," Smiling thoughtfully, she pulled to her feet hugging her upper arms in time with a gust of wind. "Whew it's chilly out here out of sudden". A shiver ran up her spine prompting her to look about.  
  
"Is anybody there?"


	4. A New Vision of Power

A_/N: In this chapter, something unexpected happens to Andy, but I promise it has a purpose. C. C. McKenna, about Piper...the one thing I can't resist is angst. CuteLittleBritt: since the show went off on a wild hair, and made Piper have boys, I'm leaning more towards girls, but then again, I tend to make things up as a go along. son gomay vidal goku: shax has a rather large part in this story. Hee-hee, if you like the idea of a really good alternative season three ending check Zythe's new story. Zythe: I do a lot of my writing at odd hours (blushes at my little grammar boo-boo in the last chapter). Pruedence.Halliwell: I figure Prue is willing to do anything to protect Andy this time around that's why she is being so stubborn. piperleo4eva: I promise this story has a real direction. Mandebella: Yes, Shax will found out about Paige. Princess Pinky: I can't comment on your last post right now, other than thank you! Sci-Fi Gillian: You're just totally the best! Thanks again for taking the time to review.  
_  
**Manor**  
  
"Hey, I brought you something to eat." Phoebe entered the attic carrying a tall glass of milk and half a turkey sandwich on a small plate. 

"Milk?" Prue lifted an eyebrow from where she stood at the book watching Phoebe sit the food on the round table behind the podium. "How did you know?" She hadn't exactly made a formal announcement to the family that she and Andy were expecting again.  
  
"I have the power of premonition you know" Phoebe grinned hugging her sister. "Congratulations, it looks like you and Andy are well on your way to creating the next generation of the power of three"  
  
"Yeah well I don't know about that, "Prue said softly, as they parted. "One invisible child is quite enough two will probably drive me insane"

"Maybe this one will be more like you," Phoebe hinted watching Prue nibble at the sandwich.  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Phoebe watched her sister for a moment more; she sensed there was something up with her emotions,

"Why don't I get the feeling you're happy about this baby?"

Prue set the sandwich down and ran a hand through her hair, "I am happy. I just feel bad for Piper"

Phoebe nodded, "she's wanted kids of her own for so long and-"  
  
"And I never wanted any," Prue replied completing the phrase. "I had a storybook wedding while Piper...  
  
"Piper was stuck with the mess left behind by your astral projection"  
  
"No wonder she hates me" Prue returned dropping the sandwich back to the plate.  
  
"She doesn't hate you Prue," Phoebe defended. "She just thinks things are a little one sided right now". Neither suspected the presence of the dark lighter.

Prue's lips pursed as she crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back on Phoebe, "she might not feel that way much longer. Not if the Source has his way"  
  
Phoebe's head shook slightly, "what do mean?"  
  
"I went to see the neutral see'r today and according to her vision, both Amanda and I are suppose to die at the hand of a demon named Shax"

Phoebe paled, "that would explain why I keep having those visions then"

Prue's left eyebrow arched, "what visions?"  
  
"The one where Piper and I are crying over a coffin"  
  
"How long have you been having those?" Prue inquired watching her sister start to grin sheepishly.

"Oh about a year". The vision had started right after Melinda Warren came to bless Piper and Leo's marriage, shortly before Prue had re-married Andy.  
  
"A YEAR?" Prue hissed swatting at her sister, "you've been seeing me dead for a year and you're just now saying something? Phoebe!"

"I didn't know it was you," Phoebe relented, "or at least I hoped it wasn't." The two sisters exchanged intense glares before Phoebe caved, pulling Prue back into a hug. "We're not going to let anything happen to you, Prue."  
  
**Underworld**

Dressed in his red cloak, the Source sat back on his stone throne, "show me the future". Shax pushed the see'r forward, forcing her to offer her crystal. A vision of white coffin with the triquetra symbol embossed on the center appeared. "The death of A Charmed Witch. How perfect, the power of three will finally be broken.

Another vision of a young woman, shivering in Golden Gate Park replaced the scene of the coffin. "What?"

_"A Fourth Sister?"_

"She was born to the Mother of the original three. Her father is a white lighter" the see'r shuddered in his wake. 

"_Then her powers will be great,"_ The Source then lifted his head motioning to Shax. "Bring her to me, as soon as the other Charmed Witch dies. I have a feeling this new sister will prove to be quite an asset to us"

**Golden Gate Park**

"Who's there?" Paige called out again. From over near the bushes, a beast with glowing yellow eyes growled, ready to stalk it's prey. The beast was nearly seven feet tall with long sharp talons extending from it's hands. Brown fur covered most it's body. It's snout lifted upward sniffing the air before sprinting forward.

Paige screamed at the sight of the beast. "Glenn! Help! Somebody help me!"

As if on cue Andy orbed in behind a tree. He'd returned to the park to allow Prue some space and time to think. He was on his way towards the swing when he heard Paige scream. "What the hell?" Unconsciously he conjured his athame at the sound of the women's fear and took off in a dead run turning invisible as he charged the beast.  
  
Frozen in fear, Paige unconsciously orbed as the beast swung at her, his talons slashing through a blue swirl of orbs. The beast was so perplexed by the orbs that he didn't sense Andy until the Tracer was right on top him thrusting his athame downward into his hairy fleshed. Screaming in pain, the beast turned slashing Andy across the face and upper chest with his blade like talons.  
  
Andy groaned in pain, returning to his mortal form, giving the beast a visible target. The beast slashed at the Tracer again forgetting about his own injuries. Andy stumbled backwards, causing the beast to lunge pinning the Tracer to the ground. The beast slashed at Andy once again catching him in the chest, slicing open the flesh above his heart and upper left arm.

Now occupied by a new prey the beast didn't notice Paige return, collapsing to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
In brave move, Andy orbed out from underneath the beast, reappearing bloodied and battered with his crossbow in hand. The beast yellow eyes widened, as Andy took careful aim, firing. The arrow struck the creature in the upper level shoulder causing him to waver a bit in time with another pain inflicted howl.  
  
"Huh? Why didn't he explode?" Andy's own eyes widened in horror as the beast merely plucked the arrow from it's flesh and tossed it aside, like a twig. Preparing to attack again, the beast growled rising it's hands right before a host of fireworks lit up the sky. Frightened by the sound and bright lights, the beast covered it's head with it's arms and scampering back to the bushes, where it then flamed out.  
  
Slowly, Paige started to come too. Instantly she was startled by the sight of strange man laying unconscious and bloody beside her. "Where did you come from?" she muttered sitting up. It was then she noticed Andy was bleeding. "Oh my gosh! You're hurt". Gently, she pulled back his jacket to inspect the severity of his wounds.  
  
"Ow" Andy grimaced with his face masking great pain.  
  
"Don't move you need a doctor." Looking about, Paige reached for her purse and whipped out her cell preparing to dial 911.  
  
Andy voice shook as he tried to speak, "I-I don't need a doctor, just call Leo"  
  
Ignoring him, Paige glanced at the wound in his chest, "You're right you don't need a doctor. You need a surgeon. It looks like that thing tried to rip your heart out"  
  
"Please you can't call a doctor," Andy pleaded wondering how it would go over if the body of a dead police inspector suddenly showed up at San Francisco General, alive. The Cleaners would have a hay day with that one. He could just see it.

Slightly irritated, Paige narrowed her large brown eyes, "look, I've got to call somebody, if I don't you are going to bleed to death all over me and this a brand new skirt." She'd bought it special for Glenn.  
  
"Just Call Inspector Morris," Andy swallowed "he'll know what to do"  
  
"Ok" Paige nodded "but first we've got to get you out of here in case that thing decides to come back. Rising to her feet, Paige help Andy stand up right, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "What was that thing anyway? Big Foot?" she asked, letting him lean on her for support.  
  
Andy grimaced as they made their way to her car, a lime green VW Bug, "No it was a-" his voice froze catching before he could spit out the word, "Wendigo"


	5. A Perfectly Evil Plan

_A/N: Mandebella: I so think the show would still be more of drama if Shannen were still there! PruedenceHalliwell: I hadn't thought about Andy and Piper bitching at one another but you are right! Zythe, I'm trying to script things a little differently, but you will have to wait and see what becomes of lady Paige. Son Gomay Vidal Goku: Yes, there is a likelihood that Andy will transform into a Wendigo._

___  
**Charmed In the Afterlife: A Perfectly Evil Plan:**_

The Wendigo appear in the Source's cavern, licking Andy's flesh and blood from her talons.

"So it appears that the new sister has powers she unaware of yet," The Source scratched his chin. He'd purposely sent the Wendgo after Paige to see if her powers would materialize. 

And having Andy there had been an added bonus. A tracer infected by the Wendigo's poison would make a nice addition to the army that the Source was creating in an attempt to destroy the greater good. Once he had destroyed the Charmed Ones and taken their new sister's powers the underworld would be unstoppable.  
  
"I so wanted to taste of the Tracers' heart". The Wendigo purred changing into her human form. "His powers would have made a nice additions to the ones I've already acquired. Bred from evil itself the Source had manufactured the Wendigo, to stalk to witches and warlocks for the sole purpose of stealing their powers.  
  
The source laughed. "Perhaps when his transformation is complete, I shall let the two of you mate. Now be off back to your compound". The Source flicked his fingers, waving the Wendigo away. It was essential that he kept the foul creature well hidden and protected so that the Charmed Ones wouldn't destroy it before the Wendigo's poison had an opportunity to consume Andy's soul.  
  
**Paige's Apartment****  
  
**"There's no answer from Morris' I had to leave a message on his voice mail" Paige said worried as she entered the living room of her apartment with a first aid kit.  
  
"Ok" Andy rested his head on the back of Paige's couch closing his eyes against the pain of his injuries. He needed to get to Leo but how? He didn't dare asked Paige to call the manor out of fear that Prue would find out. She didn't need the stress right now, not with Shax planning to attack. Prue needed to keep her energy focused on the vanquish and protecting Amanda as well as her self and the baby.  
  
"Hey ya still with me?" Paige sank to her knees and started to undo the buttons' on Andy's shirt. Andy blinked back at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Ewe...some of these are pretty nasty are you sure you don't want me to take you to a hospital or something?"  
  
"No" Andy hissed as Paige applied some peroxide to the wound on his neck. "Are you all right?" Andy asked inspecting her face. He needed to know if the Wendigo had slashed her.  
  
"I'm fine but I can't believe your worried about me, when that thing almost killed you" Paige tore strips of cloth to make temporary bandages to cover the wounds. "I'm Paige by the way, Paige Mathews"  
  
"Andy" Somehow Andy managed a small grin at the goodness that was shining in her eyes. Paige pressed a folded towel applying pressure to oozing wound in Andy's chest.  
  
"Hold that right there for minute" Paige said sweetly taking Andy's hand and placing over the clothes while she cut a large piece of gauze and medical tape. "So Andy what do you do?"  
  
"I used to be a police inspector," Andy swallowed by means of a grimace.  
  
"Sorry," Paige apologized, "is that how you know Morris?"  
  
"He used to be my partner"  
  
"I'm work for Social Services" Paige grinned, placing the last of the bandages over Andy's wounds. Several moments of silence passed, as she meticulously made sure she'd covered every scratch. "There all done"  
  
"You really have a healing touch" Andy sighed letting a wave of pain pass . Paige pulled to her feet and quickly picked up the contents of her first aid kit and shoved them back into their plastic container.  
  
"My Mother used to tell me that I was natural" she blushed. "She said I have a gift".  
  
Andy looked about the room letting his eyes settle on a picture of Paige holding a baby.

"Do you have kids?"  
  
"No" Paige shook her head, flicking her gaze to the photo, "that's just a little girl that was with me for while. I called her my Angel Girl"  
  
"She looks a lot my daughter when she was that age," Andy commented noting the full head of dark hair and crystal colored eyes. "What's your daughter's name?"  
  
"Amanda, she's almost two"  
  
"Really?" Paige's eyes suddenly got big. That's about how old Angel Girl is now. She was only with me for a little but she kind of has a special place in my heart. I still think about her all the time"  
  
"I know what you mean," Andy grinned thinking of Amanda. A knock sounded at the door and Paige politely excused herself.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm Inspector Morris" Darryl replied flashing his badge "you left a message on my voice mail about Andy?"  
  
"Yes please come in," Paige invited. "He's right in here. The creature hurt him real bad"  
  
"Creature?" Darryl face immediately changed to _this is one of those situations I don't want to be in mode._

Andy rolled his eyes meeting Darryl's, "I'll explain everything later"  
  
"Oh I'm sure you will," Darryl grinned displeased. "It's you and me back to freaky cases, isn't?" With Paige's help the two helped Andy to his feet leading him back to the door.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Paige asked they had him settled into Darryl's car.  
  
"He'll be fine, but uh you can call me in the morning and I'll let you know how he's doing," Darryl handed Paige a business card.

Paige then leaned into the passenger side window, smiling. Sweetly, she kissed Andy's cheek. "Thanks for saving my life back at the park"  
  
"Anytime it's sort of what I do" Andy felt a sprint of heat run up his neck at the feel of her lips against his skin.  
  
"Be well" Paige whispered heading back up to her apartment.  
  
"What?" Andy glanced at Darryl meeting his steely gaze.  
  
"I don't even what to know what you are going to say to Prue about this. Pretty girl, you all beat up in her apartment..." Darryl replied throwing the car into drive.

**Manor**

Piper was laying across her bed, hugging a pillow when the dark lighter returned. He settled into the corner of her room and began to speak to her subliminally.  
  
_"You despise your older sister Prue. She has everything that you want."_

"Pipa!"  
  
The darklighter grinned evilly when he saw Amanda motor into the room carrying a set of snap and lock beads in her little hands.  
  
"Pipa play!" Amanda crowed coming up behind her beloved Aunt.  
  
Taking full advantage, the dark lighter continued his cruel game _You can't stand your niece. You want a baby of your own.__  
  
_"Go away!" Piper told Amanda, making the little girl look confused. Skillfully, Amanda tried to climb up onto the bed: angering Piper all the more.  
  
Snarling, Piper turned whirling on the child, "I said NO! Damn It!" Startled, Amanda's bottom lip began to quiver. Huge tears sprang from her eyes as she slid back to the floor.  
  
_"You want her to leave," the dark lighter whispered directing Piper to sit up.__  
  
_Piper's eyes narrowed as Amanda began to cry, "Go on get!"

At that moment the dark lighter called upon a lower level demon, bearing the power of fire. Dressed in black, the demon wore a human face, but flashed fang like teeth as he produced a ball of fire and aimed it purposefully at the screaming toddler.

Amanda? Piper's first instinct was to save the child.  
  
_"You can't stop him"_ The dark lighter told Piper, _"there is nothing you can do. You are helpless."_ Piper sat frozen on the bed watching as the demon prepared to attack just as Prue entered the room.  
  
"Piper do something!" Prue shouted.  
  
The demon hurled the fireball at Amanda and Prue quickly deflected it with a wave of her arm sending it back into the demons chest. The demon screamed burst into flames as Prue rushed into the rooming scooping up her screaming child. "You're okay," she whispered holding Amanda tightly to her, "You're okay, the bad demons gone"

Glaring Prue focused her wrath on her middle sister, "Piper what the hell is wrong with you! Amanda could have been killed!" 

The darklighter chuckled and left in a flurry of invisible orbs.

"I don't know" Piper choked watching her sister stormed from the room with Amanda. "I am sorry Prue! I'd never do anything to hurt Amanda!" Flustered, Piper laid her head down into her pillow and began to cry hysterically.  
  
"What's happening to me?"


	6. Sisterhood of Betrayal

_A/N: I just want to firmly state, there is nothing romantic brewing between Andy and Paige, nor will finding Paige become the major focus of the story. It's Prue and Andy centered with an ensemble theme. Mandebella: I guess Andy blushed when Paige kissed him b/c it made him feel a little uncomfortable. In the original Wendigo eppy, he gets a little edgy when Agent Fallon comes onto him, so I thought it only be natural for him to react that way to Paige or in your words anyone who isn't Prue. Lollo: thanks so much for commenting! If you haven't read Dream Wedding. It's really Pr/A centered! Thanks to everyone who is staying loyal to this series, I appreciate each and every review.  
_

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Betrayal of Sisterhood:**

**Manor  
**Leo sat on the bed with Piper curled up in his arms. Tears streaks and red puffy swollen eyes marred the pretty witches face.

"Leo, what is happening to me?" She sniffled.

"I don't know," Leo's embrace around her tightened, "honey why didn't you attack the demon?"

Piper turned in his arms so that she was looking up at him, "I don't know. I saw it but I couldn't move.' What was worse, Piper didn't want too. "I just sat there and watched it try to go after Amanda. I don't know what would have happened if Prue hadn't come in when she did."

"It's okay," Leo soothed kissing her hair as she sobbed into his chest. A familiar voice sounded in Leo's head, prompting him to look upward. "I need to go" he told Piper.

Piper nodded, again swiping at her eyes, "okay, just hurry back because I don't want to be alone right now."  
  
"I will" Leo promised, kissing her cheek  
  
In less than the time it takes to blink the white lighter appeared in vacant lot where Darryl's car was parked. Andy was leaning up against the side, looking haggard and beaten. "What happened?"  
  
"I got slashed" Andy replied peeling off the bandages that Paige had applied so Leo could see the wounds.  
  
Leo's face looked worried "By who? Freddie Krueger?"  
  
"A Wendigo" Andy answered as Leo began to work his healing magic.

A Wendigo? Did you kill it?" Leo looked worried as the wounds began to close. He could heal the wound from the creature's talons, but was powerless to do anything against the poison that was infecting Andy's bloodstream. The only way to keep Andy from transforming into a Wendigo would be for someone to kill it before the next full moon appeared in the sky.  
  
"No my powers were useless" Andy groaned as Leo started to word on the slash marks to his arm and shoulder.

"Useless?" Leo pulled his hands away, "you should have been able to vanquish it with your crossbow"

"I tried" Andy confessed, "I shot it and nothing happened"  
  
Leo shook his head, "the creature must have been immune to it somehow. We'll have to get the sisters to vanquish it right away before it's too late".

"Too late for what?" Darryl interjected feeling a sense of dred. By now he'd become accustom to expecting the worse.

Andy turned to his ex-partner and just grinned.  
  
"Me"

"If the Wendigo isn't killed before the next full moon then Andy will become a one and possibly stay that way forever" Leo finished knowledgably.

"Oh Man" Darryl felt all the color drain from his face.

Leo tapped Andy on the side of the arm. "I'll check with Elders and see if they know anything about this new breed of Wendigo, why don't you go home to Prue she kind of needs you right now"  
  
Andy's brow furrowed, "what happened?"  
  
She and Piper had another confrontation. Piper was alone with Amanda when a demon attacked"  
  
"What? Are they all right?" Andy asked, his voice flooded with obvious fatherly concern.  
  
"They're fine, but I'd better let Prue explain the rest" Leo replied disappearing into his blue and white light prompting Andy to do the same. Andy looked at Darryl one last time, flashing his famous Trudeau smile.  
  
"Thanks partner"  
  
"Anytime, just uh be careful, I don't want my Goddaughter running around, claiming her father is kin to a creature that looks like big foot."  
  
Andy started to fade into a swirling set of orbs, "God willing, Prue won't let that happen"

**Manor**  
  
Prue settled into the tub, sinking into a mound of bubbles. Her raven hair was plied neatly on top of her head. "Whew" she sighed, as Phoebe entered without knocking.  
  
Phoebe! 

Phoebe covered her mouth with her hand, "Ewe, sorry...I just came to check on Amanda is she okay?

"She's fine, no thanks to Piper'

Phoebe moved closer to tub, taking a seat on the edge, "you can't really blame Piper, Prue. She's under a lot of stress"

Prue flicked her gaze into the older sister glance, "Phoebe, a demon attacked my child and Piper did nothing to stop it"

"I know, but she's still our sister"

"This has nothing to do with sisterhood," At the moment Sisterhood meant nothing to the protective mother all she cared about was protecting her child. "What if the demon would have been Shax?"

"The See'rs vision really has you freaked out doesn't it?" Phoebe's hand fell into the water, swishing the bubbles, "C'mon Prue, this can't be as bad as when I lied to about vanquishing Cole". Phoebe knew her own betrayal, had struck a chord, deep within her oldest sister.

"Phoebe, I got over my issues with Cole a long time ago" Prue retorted feeling her stomach clench. The thought that she'd been betrayed by both of her sisters, made her feel physically ill.

"No you haven't" Phoebe frowned thoughtfully; pulling to her feet, "just don't be too mad a Piper. She feels really bad"

Prue said nothing as Phoebe headed back towards the door. Her hand was firmly on the knob, when Cole suddenly shimmered into the room.

"Hey You!" Phoebe's hands were instantly on his shirt, pulling him into kiss, "I was just thinking about you".

Cole's hands fell into the small of her back pulling her close, "Lucky me".

Prue's eyes narrowed sharply from where she sat in the tub. "Hello, I'm trying to bathe here!"

"Oh Sorry!" Phoebe's hand tangled with Cole's leading him out the door leaving Prue to shake her head.

Sinking deeper into the tub, Prue rested her head against the back, letting the water flow up to her chin. The relaxing sensation of the steam and warm water, made her eyes close instantly. She had almost fallen completely asleep when she felt, Andy's lips brush across hers.  
  
"It's about time you got back," Prue grinned opening her eyes at the feel of his hand brushing across her cheek.

"I got caught up in the park helping out a damsel in distress"  
  
"A damsel in distress?" Prue quipped, punctuating her words with continued kisses. "Should I be worried?"  
  
Andy decided to forego the Wendigo attack for the moment, favoring some intimate time with Prue . He'd tell her about later, when she'd had some time to relax. "Well she looked a lot a like you, only not quite as pretty"  
  
"Flattery, will get you everywhere," Prue smiled wickedly, pulling him over the side of the tub.

The following morning, Prue awoke to find that Amanda had orbed into the bed between she and Andy. Contently the little girl slept, snuggled securely between her parents.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you," Prue promised feeling the twang of morning sickness swill within her gut. "Or you". Tossing back the covers, Prue quickly padded into the bathroom, waiting for the morning sickness to play out.  
  
Outside the bathroom door, Piper listened to sound of her sister's wrenching, unaware that the dark lighter's voice had entered her mind. _"You can't stand the thought of your sister having another baby"  
  
_Prue opened the door, startled just as an athame appeared in Piper's hand. Prue looked down catching the glint of the athame's tip.

"Piper what are you doing?"  
  
"_Do it!" The dark lighter's voice boomed, "Do it!"_


	7. A Wrinkle in Time

_A/N: Okay, Pinky here you go! Oh and about Paige. Yes, she'll be united with her sisters. It's just not going to be a "Paige" centered story. son gomay vidal goku: the dark lighter is going to be around a while. Zythe: LOL, what is it, they say on TNT here in the states? Drama is Charmed_. _Goddess, if you are reading this story too. Thanks so much for the review on Dream Wedding!_  
  
**Charmed in the Afterlife: A Wrinkle in Time**

"Piper don't!" Prue gasped, feeling the athame tear through the flesh of her abdomen. Piper watched cold and emotionless retracting the blade while her sister slumped to the floor.  
  
"There no more Prue," Piper quipped sadistically dropping the athame at Prue's feet. She then turned on one heel and padded back down to her room as if nothing had happened, leaving Prue to bleed, injured, and dying.

"L-Le-L-" Prue tried to to call for help but blood was already clogging throat finding her attempt mews useless. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized she was going to die without ever having to face Shax.  
  
This couldn't be happening. "We can't die" she swallowed holding her stomach. Slowly her eyes closed leaving way for defeat. A strange sensation covered her and Prue felt her physical body give way to her astral side as the room began to spin. "What's happening?" she said feeling light headed. Her two halves split, leaving the wounded physical half behind while the other projected back into the bedroom. Prue saw herself sleeping next to Andy and Amanda.  
  
The Prue in the bed woke up just as she had before, noticing Amanda and then her astral self. "What's going on?"  
  
Astral Prue hesitated for a moment feeling strange about speaking to her past self. "Don't go into the bathroom if you do, Piper will stab you with an athame"

"What?" The Prue in the bed look skeptical at her astral self.  
  
"Just trust me," Astral Prue pleaded as the Prue in the bed started to feel sick.  
  
"But I'm going to be-"  
  
Astral Prue motioned to a antique pitcher sitting on the dresser as the other Prue flew from the bed heaving violently. The Astral Prue then felt the tug of her body calling her back, and projected into the Prue vomiting into the pitcher.  
  
Awakened by the sound of his wife's wrenching, Andy rubbed his eyes "Prue what's wrong?" he asked still sleepy.  
  
Prue swiped the back of her hand across her mouth, taking a moment to think. Carefully she listened to the sound of Piper entering the bathroom from the hall and came to conclusion.

"I think I just discovered the baby's active power," she told Andy watching him as he sat up alert.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Our new baby can astral project through time"  
  
Andy rubbed his chin, pondering the idea, "well it makes sense I guess. You can astral project through your power of telekinesis and I can move through time when the Elders want me too, but how did you figure it out?"  
  
"Piper just tried to-" Prue's voice trailed as large red welts rose up on Andy's chest and neck. "What the hell is that? That wasn't there last night". Concerned, she crossed back over to the bed for a closer look.  
  
Andy looked down to see that the slash marks from the wendigo's talons had returned in large welted over scars. "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," he said slowly. "Last night at the park, I saved a young women from a wendigo".

Prue's green eyes went wide with anxious fear. "Oh-Oh...a wendigo, please tell me that you killed it"

"No it had some kind of supernatural defensive power. . ." Andy admitted sheepishly, as she pressed a hand to his cheek, checking for signs of illness

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Prue's eyebrows knitted sharply. Wendigos often appeared only under the light of a full moon. Now, early morning, with bright pouring sun, the creature would be impossible to trace in it's human form. Baffled, Andy began to stammer, prompting Prue to throw up a hand. "Okay, never mind answering that. I can handle this". Prue rose to her feet raking a hand through her hair. "I'll find it, and vanquish it but not before I kick Piper's ass or the demon that's pocessing her ass"

Thirty minutes later, Prue, Piper and Phoebe sat around the dining room table, while Andy and Cole remained in the kitchen. Amanda was seated in her highchair while Andy prepared a breakfast of dry waffles and chopped apples, while Cole sipped at his cup of coffee.

"Prue you're out of your freaking mind!" Piper's angry voice rang through the walls, making even the demon shudder.  
  
So when's Leo getting here?" Cole asked cringing at Prue's heated retort.

"Look Piper, I know it's hard to believe but I know what happened, something is after you"

"Hopefully before you and I have to go out there and tear them apart". Andy answered scraping bits of waffle and apple onto Amanda's plate.  
  
"You must have been dreaming!" Piper spat, "I would never try to kill you!" Piper's voice echoed.

"Sister against, sister that would be ugly," Cole envisioned pulling the cup back up to his lips.

"You are telling me" Andy quipped remembering what it had been like when Prue, Piper and Phoebe had all been teenagers. "Prue fights to win"

Back in the dining room, Phoebe reached across the table taking a hold of Piper's hand "You would try to hurt Prue if you were under a spell" Phoebe added quietly, "It's happened before". Phoebe's voice turned to a whisper, as premonition entered her mind. A vision of Prue and Piper standing at the top of stairs arguing appreared bright as day; Prue's back was towards the stairs and Piper was shouting, lashing out with hands. Taking a forceful shove, Prue fell backwards, toppling down the stairs.

"What did you see?"

"Piper shoving you down the stairs so that you'll lose the baby," Phoebe returned, her voice wavering.  
  
"Oh whose side are you on?" Piper whirled snapping viciously at her younger sister.  
  
"Yours sweetie, Prue and I only want to help you"  
  
Piper's dark eyes narrowed, "I don't need your help because nothing happened!" she hissed, "We all know that Prue has issues with her astral side in the past!" Unbeknowest to anyone, the darklighter, hovered in astral form, grinning in delight as Piper stalked from the room.  
  
Phoebe started after her sister, only to have Prue call her back, "no let her go". Together they walked into the kitchen wearing dejected faces.

"That didn't go well" Phoebe squeaked, stealing a piece of waffle from Amanda's plate. Cole rose to his feet so that he was now standing beside her. His hands fell to her shoulders kneading them gently.  
  
"We heard"  
  
"Any word from Leo on the Wendigo?" Prue asked padding over to the frig. No sooner than she had finished her sentence, then Leo appeared in flurry of blue and white orbs.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long, the Elders wanted to so some extensive research on the Wendigo that attacked you."  
  
Cole and Phoebe both looked shocked, speaking in unison, "Wendigo?"  
  
"Andy was attacked last night in the park, trying to save an innocent girl." Prue answered awaiting Leo's explanation.

"The girl couldn't have been all that innocent, at least not a mortal innocent" Leo began "according to the Elders' this type of wendigo, only goes after supernatural beings. It like's to feed on their powers. That's why you couldn't kill it. It's become so strong that it's immune to Andy's level of magic."  
  
"Then we'll need the power of three to destroy it," Prue inferred crossing her arms over her chest. Part of her wondered if Piper would be willing to participate in the vanquish.

"Plus, the tracking spell you used on the Banshee" Leo put in watching Prue smile tightly.  
  
"Great looks like I get to be a dog again, a pregnant dog with morning sickness"  
  
"Well you do make the perfect bitch" Cole muttered under his breath earning a heated glance from Phoebe.  
  
"Wait a minute, before we turn Prue back into an expectant Cujo, shouldn't we find this innocent? I mean if the Wendigo only goes after people connected with the supernatural then that would make her a witch right?"

Leo shrugged, "she could also be a demon or a warlock, so you need to be careful".  
  
Phoebe bit her lip, and then glanced at Andy, "Did you get her name?"

Andy thought for moment, "Paige. Paige Matthews"


	8. Dark Side of the Moon

_A/N: Zythe: The new baby's power is similar to Phoebe's with one exception; Phoebe's is channeled through the power of premonition and Prue's baby is through her telekinesis so in my mind it's a bit different. We'll have to both see how it grows, I guess LOL. But for future reference, Prue and Andy's third child with bear the power of psychokensis; the ability to move objects without seeing them._Pruedence.Halliwell: _Your scene is in the works! Mandebella, _son gomay vidal goku,_ SiFi Gillian,piperleo4eva,_ _ Cutelittlebritt, Lollo, PrUe and AnDy, thanks for taking the time to review again!_

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Darkside of the Moon **

**S.F. Police Dept.  
Early Evening**

"Will you come with me Paige?"

"Of course, but you have to promise me that you'll tell the police everything you saw happen to your mom" Paige smiled, grabbing the hand of nine year old, Trevor Banks, as they walked up the steps of the San Francisco police department.

"Will they find the people that hurt her?"  
  
"I hope so sweetie," Paige released the boy's hand, letting her own fall into his hair, "why don't you wait right here, for just a moment". Trevor sat on the bench while Paige went over the reception desk.

"Trevor Banks, we have a ten o'clock appointment with Inspector Hanson"

"I'll let him know you are here" the officer behind the desk answered as Paige meandered back over towards the bench. Smoothing her skirt she took a seat beside Trevor.

"What are all those pictures for? Are those people famous?" the boy asked noting dozens of framed pictures on the wall above their heads.  
  
"They're heroes. They all died helping other people" Paige explained gazing up at rows of Policeman who had died in the line of duty. Paige's eyes quickly scanned the stilled faces until one popped out at her. "Andy? It can't be" she whispered pulling to her feet for a closer feet. Gazing at the nameplate below the photo, Paige read aloud. Inspector Andrew Michael Trudeau. "How is that possible?"

"Miss Matthews" A familiar voice called out to her. Paige turned to see Darryl.  
  
"Inspector Morris"  
  
"It's nice to see you again" Darryl replied, "Inspector Hanson is out in the field right now, so I'll be taking over Trevor's case"  
  
"Okay," Paige looked down and Trevor prompting him to stand. "This is inspector Morris, he's going to ask you some questions"

"Is he nice?"  
  
Paige's brown eyes widened in childlike fashion at the question, "he's very nice, so nice in fact. I bet he'll get you a soda"  
  
"Sure thing" Darryl answered quietly motioning to one of the junior officers. "O'Malley, will you get this young man something to drink and take him to room one" Both Paige and Darryl watched as the uniform officer led the boy away. It was then Darryl noticed that something with Paige was amiss. 

"Paige is there something wrong?"  
  
Paige glanced back at Andy's picture; making sure Darryl's eyes were following. "I don't know you tell me. Who was that man at my apartment the other night?"

"I can answer that," Phoebe stood with her arms crossed over her chest, dressed in her red leather jacket and jeans. "He's my brother in-law"  
  
Paige looked at the women guarded, "and who are you?"  
  
Phoebe smiled showing her canine teeth, "I'm Phoebe Halliwell"

**Manor**

Andy stood in the center of attic watching Prue lay crystals all around him. "Prue, I'm fine"

"And I want you to stay that way," Prue set the next to the last crystal on the floor, and then stood upright. "Your greatest possibly of turning into a Wendigo comes on the night before, during and after the full moon".  
  
"I know that"

Prue stepped into the center of the circle and wound her arms around his neck punctuating her words with kisses, "then you should also know that after tonight, we'll have thirty more days before the next full moon appears and providing you don't turn into sasquatch and slaughter somebody in love we'll be safe".  
  
"You won't be safe running around on all fours and taking on a creature three times your size," Andy replied dipping his head into her kiss.  
  
Prue grinned largely as the kiss broke, "I'm not going to be on all fours, Phoebe is. We drew straws and she lost as soon as she back from seeing Darryl we're going to cast the tracking spell"  
  
"Be careful" Andy whispered, watching her smile fade as she stepped outside of the circle. Prue then set the last crystal in place creating a white-laser light cage around the man she loved.  
  
"There you should be safe, now all I have to do is hope that I don't come home to discover, that I'm married to an orbing Wendigo".

Andy offered her a slight smile, knowing there was nothing he could do to keep the poison in his body from transforming him into the hideous beast she about to hunt. "I love you"

"I love you too" Pure had just finished saying the words when a Wendigo flamed in behind her, growling and showing it's talons.

"Prue watch out!" Helpless all Andy could do was watch as the Wendigo swung at Prue.

Reacting naturally Prue squinted her eyes at the creature hoping to deter it with telekinetic blasts. The wendigo wavered, temporarily losing it's balance but somehow managed to remain planted on it's feet.

"Oh-Oh! Piper! Leo! I need help!" Prue ducked as the creature swung her at again.

"Looks like somebody doesn't have much coordination!" Taking a defensive stance, Prue leveled the creature with a mighty swing kick hitting the creature in the chest.

The Wendigo growled and picked up an antique chair, hurling it at the witch.

"That belonged to my great-grandmother," Prue shouted as the chair went sailing over her head. Once again, Prue tried to deter the creature by using her power. A wave of her arm sent the beast flying into the wall allowing her enough time to grab the potion that was on the table.

"I think it's time you had a shave!" Prue raised her arm tossing the glass vial at the beast. The vial shattered creating a large cloud of smoke, followed by an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the creature could not be seen.  
  
"Where did it go?" Prue waved a hand in front of her face, clearing the remaining smoke.

"I don't know," Andy answered looking about the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good" Prue coughed not seeing the Wendigo reappear behind her holding a two by four size piece of the splintered chair above it's head.

"Prue!" Andy watched in horror as the creature howled bringing the remains of the chair down on Prue's head.

"Ugh!" Prue fell to the ground unconscious.

"Prue!" Andy lunged between the slats of the crystal cage only to be thrown backwards by it's protective electrical blast. "LEO!" he shouted as the beast fell to it's knees, rolling Prue onto her back.

"Don't touch her!"

The creature ripped opened Prue's blouse preparing to slash her. Delicately it laid one talon in the center of her chest, slowly dragging it's finger between her breasts. It was just about to cut through her flesh, when a tiny set of orbs appeared in the room.  
  
"Amanda orb back!" Andy shouted, seeing the creature set eyes on his daughter. The tiny witch glared at her father and then at the Wendigo looking at it, curiously unafraid.

"Mandy, baby move one of the crystals!" Andy ordered.

Obeying Amanda reached down and picked up one of the crystals, freeing Andy from his protective cage. The little girl could only watch as her father orbed into the beast, calling upon his magic proof security net.

The glowing net successfully managed to cover both tracer and beast, tangling them into it's heavy steel chains. The two struggled briefly until the Wendigo sank its teeth into the area just above Andy's collarbone, breaking both bone and flesh.

Amanda covered her ears and went invisible at the sound of fathers pinched scream of pain. Watching from her invisible form, Amanda saw the Wendigo flame out with her father. Once they gone, the little witch returned to her physical form taking refuge at her unconscious Mother's side.

Huge waterfall sized tears fell from her little eyes as she looked heavenward, calling for her Uncle as she'd seen her Mother and Aunts do so many times before. "Wee-o!" Sobbing, she started to stroke Prue's hair. "Wee-o!"


	9. Within Death's Reach

_Zythe: Your comment made me laugh out loud. Great joke but so true! Jade-eye Halliwell and Charmedfan: Thanks so much for taking time to review! mandabella: I didn't really care for the Blue Moon eppy either. I thought the scene with Phoebe giving Leslie all those excuses screamed Prue and Andy from season 1 among other things. CCMcKenna, Forever is long time but I since I am obviously one of those fans who never got over losing Prue you can at the very least expect one more story after this one.... Princess Pinky, Yes, all of Prue and Andy's children will have a combination of Prue powers, plus one will have the ability to conjure defensive weapons, like Andy. It's a genetic thing for me but just an FYI, I see the new babies power as being a cross between Prue and Pipers. Prue: Astral Projection. Piper: The power to manipulate time.  
_

_PS to everyone, I am accepting name submissions that begin with both "A" and "M".  
  
**Charmed in the Afterlife: Within Death's Reach**_

"Amanda?" Piper rushed in to see Amanda whimpering over Prue's body. "Prue" she whispered sickly. The dark lighter appeared behind her, preparing to take full advantage of the situation.  
  
_"Finish, them and blame it on a demon. Rid your life of Prue forever"__  
  
_"I can't" Piper said distantly replying to the voice.

_"You can and you will"_

"No I won't hurt my sister or her child damn it!" Piper clenched her fists, fighting the power of the voice ringing her head without another thought Piper slid to her knees. Gently she pulled a now screaming Amanda away from Prue, "It's okay, baby. Mommy's going to be okay," It was then Piper noticed that Prue was bleeding from her left temple.

"Leo! Get your ass down here now!"

Glowering, the darklighter orbed away vowing to return. "I'll destroy you sooner or later, witch!"  
  
Once again, Prue felt her astral side, split from her physical body, hurling her through space and time. This time, Prue projected several minutes into the future, where she saw herself dressed in a long white flowing robe. The angel of death was standing beside her directing Prue to enter a large glowing vortex.

"I have to admit, that I didn't except to see your name come up so early," the angel sneered, "but now that your destiny has come you must follow through and see where it leads you".  
  
"Mom?" Tears filled the eyes of astral Prue as she watched a vision of Patty appear in the center of vortex. 

"Prue, come to me. It's time to come home. This is your destiny."

The Prue in the robe, took a step forward, causing the astral Prue to panic.  
  
"NO!"

Patty disappeared and the astral Prue felt herself gravitating to her future self. The two bodies meshed, and Prue turned looking at the Angel of Death. "Sorry, but I'm not ready yet"

The angel looked down at his list of names, noting that Prue's had disappeared, "well I guess you get lucky today".

Prue woke up in the attic, to find Piper and Leo hovering over her. A bright light from Leo's hand was still radiating into her head, "are you okay, we thought we almost lost there for a moment".  
  
"You did," Prue said, letting Amanda jump into her arms. It was then that she noticed that the crystal cage had been broken. "Where's Andy?"  
  
"I don't know, we were hoping you could tell us," Leo returned motioning to the scorch marks that the Wendigo had left behind on the rug.

"Oh no," Prue muttered sickly. "We need to find Phoebe"

"I'll go get her," Leo offered, orbing without a thought.

When Leo was gone, Piper extended her hand, "Here Sis, let me give you a hand".

Prue looked up from her position on the floor and hesitantly raised her arm. "Are you sure, I can trust you not to push me down the stairs, or ram an athame through me"  
  
"Not tonight" Piper grinned, pulling her sister up. "At least not until we kill that Wendigo"

"We'll I'm sure Andy will appreciate that," Prue quipped watching Piper scoop up Amanda.  
  
"I'm so glad you're both okay" Piper swept, a kiss across Amanda's forehead, as the child instinctively still gun shy reached for her Mother. The scars of Piper's betrayal to the young girl would soon not be forgotten.

"Piper you okay?"  
  
Tears brimmed across Piper's lashes, prompting her to blink them away, "yeah, I just don't know what I would ever do if I lost either of you"  
  
"You won't," Prue promised leaning into a hug.  
  
**SF Police Dept.  
  
**Phoebe extended her hand to Paige only to have Darryl latch onto her arm. "Excuse us for one second". Roughly he dragged Phoebe into an empty interrogation room. "What in hell are you doing? Isn't there some law against you exposing magic?"

"Jeez Darryl relax a little I know what I'm doing. Paige is an innocent; I'm supposed to save. That's why she was led to Andy in the park." Phoebe returned confidently.

Darryl placed his hands on his hips, "Well in case you haven't forgotten, I'm still known as the Inspector Ghost Buster. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't go around announcing that my dead ex-partner is your brother in-law. It's bad enough that Paige saw his picture"  
  
"Well he is," Phoebe tossed out looking back over her shoulder. "Hey where did Paige go?" The spot where Paige had been standing was now empty.

"I don't know" Darryl followed Phoebe from the room.  
  
"Paige?"

Darryl looked down to see a familiar glowing demonic residue on the floor.

"Uh Phoebe?"

**  
****Underworld **

A moan of pain echoed around Andy as his body slammed into a stonewall jolting his already broken collar. Fresh blood poured freely from the wound, saturating the gray style Henley beneath his black leather jacket. His nostrils flared as the Wendigo latched onto to his lapels, keeping his body propped upright.

"Go on rip it out, I know you want too". Andy could tell by the look in the creature's eyes that the beast wanted his heart.  
  
Attracted to the sent of fresh blood, the Wendigo dipped it's head, inhaling the intoxicating smell. She was just about to raise his talons when the Source appeared accompanied by his own personal see'r and demonic advisor.

"Release him," The Source ordered waving his hand. The Wendigo did as it was told and flamed out while a set of shackles and chains formed around Andy's wrists, pinning him to the wall.

"It appears our guest would much rather die, than to live up to his fate." the see'r jeered sashaying herself up to the injured Tracer. Sizing up Andy, she was quick to notice a slight yellowish tint to his eyes. A feverish sweat covered his forehead signaling the slow acceleration of the poison. Forcibly she ripped open was left of his shirt and examined the welts on his chest.

"A white lighter healing," she hissed. Leo's healing hadn't cured the poison of the Wendigo, but instead had delayed its reaction.  
  
"His transformation has yet to fully begin," she informed the Source. "After tonight the opportunity to capture additional powers will be lost unless we can preserve the position of the moon"

The Source looked to his demonic advisor, smiling with pleasure, "Call upon the demon of darkness and tides to ensure the alignment of the moon. Make certain it remains full for at least two more mortal evenings. After tonight, he should be ready to kill a witch"  
  
"Just a witch?" the See'r grinned as two demonic bounty hunters appeared with Paige struggling between them, "Or a Charmed Witch?" 


	10. Queen of the Jungle

_A/N: Princess Pinky: The Wendigo that attacked Andy is female. Thank you for catching my misuse of the pronoun there! Shanfan: Thanks so much for commenting. If you haven't guessed Prue is the star of my series, as I wish she still was on Charmed.****son gomay vidalgoku: This an A/U so not everything is going to be the same as the show. I think you'll see in this chapter, that I've explained your statement about Paige.Pruedence.Halliwellthe darklighter isn't completely gone yet.****piperleo4evaactually, I love angst.CCMcKenna: What can I say your reviews are always the best! Cutelittlebritt: Of all of Phoebe's partners, Cole is my favorite and as for Piper you'll just have to wait and see! SiFiGillian: As always thanks! **  
**_

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Queen of the Jungle  
**  
"Let me go!" Paige struggled, until she saw the Source. Shax was now standing next to him along with the see'r "What are you? she gasped.

"The End" The Hulk sized bluish monster quipped, causing Paige to faint straight away.

"Prepare her for the ritual". The Source ordered the bounty hunters. The See'r adverted her eyes as one of the bounty hunters carried Paige to a concrete slab. Her wrists were then bound with chains, and her eyes covered with a blindfold.  
  
"She is not yet a Charmed witch. The Tracer has nothing to gain from her death"  
  
The source spoke sardonically at the See'rs tone, "I need her to lure the Charmed Ones here. Once they coming running to save the Tracer and their baby sister, Shax and the Wendigos will kill them all leaving no hope for the power of three" His intentions were to wipe out the entire Halliwell line.

Back at the manor, words tumbled out Phoebe's mouth before Leo had to chance to finish his orb, "Paige is in trouble".

Prue flicked her gaze briefly from where she stood at the book, recreating the Banshee tracker spell. "Well so is Andy" she continued scrawling for a moment more, and then set her pencil down watching Phoebe march over to the map.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to scry for Paige"  
  
"Family first Phoebe, we have to hunt down the Wendigo and kill it" 

Phoebe picked up the scrying crystal and started holding it over the map. "Prue this girl is an innocent with out powers, can't Leo just sense Andy?"  
  
Prue looked to Leo for assistance, "No" Leo replied, "He's either out of range or invisible. The only way to find the other Wendigo is through the tracking spell"

"Fine" Phoebe groaned dropping the crystal, "I'd better turn into a purebred through! And No Fleas!"

"Just think at least this way you'll constantly be in your favorite position" Prue quipped, making Phoebe narrow an eyebrow.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Down on all fours" Piper returned, "now lets get this over with"

Reluctantly Phoebe stepped inside the ritual circle crossing her arms over her chest. "Cast away! I just hope Cole doesn't mind it doggie style"  
  
_"The ancient beast that feeds on flesh, must be found before night's rest. Send us someone cunning and sleek to stop the havoc and pain that it wreaks."_

Piper tossed a glass vial in front of Phoebe causing an explosion. The blast rocked both Piper and Prue backwards as thick purple smoke filled the room. 

"What type of canine is she?" Piper asked squinting through the fog.

Prue's eyes narrowed, waiting for the smoke to clear. "She's a-" A beautiful sleek beige colored lioness stood proudly before them.  
  
"I had to be a dog and Phoebe's a lion?" Not fair, Prue seethed silently.

"Phoebe?" Piper knelt to the lion's eye level in disbelief. "How in the hell are we going to explain this? We can't roam around San Francisco with a lion!" Piper ran a hand through her hair, disgusted, "I'd rather she'd be a pit bull" she added her breath causing the lion to growl heatedly.  
  
Piper wagged a finger at her feline sister, "Don't you growl at me that way Missy!"  
  
Prue looked absolutely stumped, "Leo why a lion?"  
  
"Lions' are primal hunters, as are Wendigos. They are both attracted to flesh"

"Ugh" Prue returned, holding her stomach, "that makes me sick"

Piper stroked the top of lioness Phoebe's head. "Speaking of flesh, don't we need to be finding Andy before he can make his first kill?"

Leo nodded, "If he kills just one person, he'll remain a Wendigo forever, but with the alignment of moon, that should buy you some time, since the moon isn't due to reach the transformation status for another 27 days"

"Well then in that case, we better get move on" Prue then picked up Amanda and kissed her cheek, "Leo would you mind, taking Amanda up there?" she asked looking heavenward.  
  
"Sure" Leo took Amanda from Prue and orbed from the room as an evil grin crossed Piper's face.  
  
Phoebe was now on the lying on the ground grooming her front paws, "do you want to tell Cole or should I?"  
  
"Oh let me" Prue snickered wickedly. A short time passed and Piper placed a heavy duty collar and chain around Phoebe's neck.  
  
"Did you get the flare gun?

"Right here" Prue replied patting her purse. The sisters were about to leave the attic when set of swirling white lights began to buzz around them.

"Mom?" Piper looked perplexed.  
  
"I need to talk to Prue," Patty's said in apparition form. Piper was quick to notice the urgency in the Mother's voice and started to lead her four legged sister from the room, "Ok, c'mon Pheebs let's go"  
  
"Phoebe?" Patty looked shocked, staring down at the large cat.

"Don't ask," Piper replied, looking at Prue. "I'll meet you in the car"  
  
"Ok" Prue crossed her arms over her chest, refusing eye contact with her mother.  
  
"I think you know, you weren't suppose to cheat destiny today" Patty said softly.

"Why not?" Prue challenged, lifting her eyes, "I beat death all the time. Why should today be any different?"  
  
Patty stepped out of her apparitional space becoming whole. Smiling, she took a hold of Prue's hands, "Because a greater destiny awaits you Prue".  
  
Prue bit down her on her lip, pulling her hands away, "Right now I need to save Andy" she quietly said turning her back.  
  
"You need to focus on saving the girl, Prue"  
  
"Why?" Prue turned quickly, narrowing her eyes with keen sharpness.  
  
"Because she's your sister" Patty replied disappearing in her white light.

Prue kept her back ramrod straight as she marched to towards the dark green Jeep Cherokee. "Let's go"  
  
"What did Mom want?" Piper asked quietly, noting the tension in Prue's face.  
  
"She just wanted to drop a bombshell" Prue replied, sliding into the passengers seat.  
  
"A bombshell? Okay now you have me worried"  
  
A new sister? A new destiny? It was all too much for Prue to think about at the moment, "Look I'll explain everything later, just drive so that Simba back there can do her thing."

Piper drove until they reached a dense wooded area of adjacent to Golden Gate Park. "I guess this as good as any place to start.  
  
"Go hunt, seek your prey!" Prue ordered opening up the back hatch to the jeep. From down on all fours Phoebe lunged forward, letting out an animalistic growl. "Hey! Wait for us!" Prue shouted as her sister took off into the darkness.

Piper and Prue held hands, as they raced through the darkness in the general direction that Phoebe had gone. The lioness was so far ahead of them that neither Piper nor Prue could see her.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Piper panted w hen they stopped to catch her breath.

"I think so" Prue replied breathing hard. Lifting her arm, Prue switched on the flashlight she was holding in her hand just as deep throaty growl sounded from behind them.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper swallowed, nervous.  
  
Prue waved her arm, so that the beam from her flashlight caught in the trees capturing a tall lanky figure, covered with hair.  
  
"Guess again. It's a Wendigo"  
  
Another growl echoed from behind Piper. Piper held tightly to Prue's shoulder's as they back around in a complete circle. Wendigo's surrounded them from every direction. Prue gazed upward noting the moon.  
  
"The moon is full? How is that possible?"  
  
"Never mind how that's possible!" Piper retorted, "How many flares did you bring?"

"One"  
  
"Just One?"  
  
"Yeah I thought we'd only be facing one Wendigo not ten! So uh, you'll have to blow up the rest". 

"Crap!" Piper hissed raising her hands in a defensive position. "Okay, how do we tell which one is Andy?


	11. Night of the Wendigo

_A/N: Proffy: Thank you so much for commenting, like everyone else, I try to play out things I would like to see happen if Prue were still around. Zythe: Your line just seemed so appropriate! Thanks for letting me use it! Prudence.Halliwell: the Source is creating an army that's all I can say. PrUeAnDanDy:Not to worry. Andy will not die, though he might wish he would. Princess Pinky: Not to worry about Lady Paige, her identity will be relieved to all soon._

**Charmed in the Afterlife:Night of the Wendigo**

Uh...Prue thought for a moment, "blow up the tree!"  
  
"The tree?" 

"Wendigos are afraid of fire!" Prue exclaimed as the mob started to advance. Quickly Piper flicked her fingers aiming at a large oak. Sparks flew out from the top of tree followed by a host of flickering flames. Several of the Wendigos cowered, but none were completely detered.  
  
"Uh...I guess that only worked on the Wendigo who slashed you" Prue exclaimed nervously.  
  
"Great now what do we do?"  
  
"Freeze them!" Prue answered quickly. "And then blow them up one by one"

"But what about Andy?" Again Piper waved her wrists, freezing the herd.

"He's not here" Prue glanced to the left to see lioness Phoebe waiting in the shadows. If Phoebe was still in Lion form, then the Wendigo that had slashed Andy wasn't there. Phoebe would be acting more primal, ready to attack, Prue reasoned.  
  
Simultaneously, Piper opened and closed her hands, blowing up the creatures by twos. "That takes care of them, nasty beasts, never could stand them"

"Hey! Watch what you say with the size of that moon, I may just be married to one" Prue jabbed her sister in the ribs taking offence  
  
"For Andy's sake let's hope not" Once again the sisters laced fingers and took off running after Phoebe. The two followed the elegant cat until they reached a deserted pasture, reeking of a foul stench. The body of a slain cow was lying mutilated on the ground. 

"You brought us to cow?" Prue glared placing her hands on her hips, just a Phoebe let out a mighty roar.

"No she brought us to the Wendigo," Piper pointed looking over the cow. The reigning Wendigo slayer stood showing her blood covered talons, ready to fight.  
  
"Fine" Prue hissed removing the flare gun from her purse. Carefully she took aim, firing once straight at the creatures heart. "Prepare to die" The menacing flare screamed from the chamber, leaving a trail of smoke as it zoomed towards it's prey. Piper and Prue watched as the flare struck the beast, exploding into black swirls of dust.  
  
"There no more Wendigo" Piper quipped just as they heard a faint voice calling out to them.

_"Prue"_  
  
Prue's head whipped around catching the sight of a human form, leaning up against a tree.  
  
"Andy" Sprinting, Prue and Piper ran to him with Phoebe swiftly padding behind them. "Oh...Oh...God" Prue shuddered, catching sight of Andy's pale sweat covered face. She reached out to touch him, succeeding in only making him flinch. It was then that her eyes fell to the broken exposed collarbone. "Oh Piper this is bad," Prue exclaimed calling to the heavens, "LEO!"

Piper looked back at Phoebe, noting that she was still in lion form. According to the spell, the youngest Halliwell should have reverted back to her human life form. "Wait a minute why didn't Phoebe-" Her words were cut short by the reappearance of the Mother Wendigo.

The Wendigo's arms wrapped around Piper flaming her out.  
  
"PRUE! PHOEBE!"  
  
"PIPER!" Prue lashed out, feeling Andy grab at her hand. Andy's eyes flashed Wendigo yellow. Prue's eyes widen in horror as he crushed her to his body with a super human force, kissing her mouth hard.

"Andy don't. We can still save you." Prue breathed, seeing the evil that had entered his eyes.

"Who says, I still want to be saved?"

Phoebe roared viciously tossing her head upward as Andy and her sister disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

Down in the underworld, Prue's eyes narrowed from where she stood chained along with Piper, watching the Mother Wendigo hover over Andy. The beast had transformed into a beautiful looking blonde, clad in black leather. 

"What is she doin'?" Piper's face twisted with great curiosity as she watched the beast brush up against Andy in a seductive manner, her hands roaming at will.  
  
"Ewe" Prue hissed, "Wendigo or not, he is so dead once I get out of here"

The Wendigo placed her hand over the area of where she'd torn into Andy's fleshing, healing his broken collarbone.

Piper looked at Prue "How did she do that?"

"She is the perfect blend of both dark and white magic" the See'r answered appearing from the darkness. "All powerful and completely unstoppable. She lacks but one desirable power". The see'r paused, "the power to manipulate time"

Sensing the threat to her unborn child, Prue squinted her eyes tossing the evil see'r into the wall, "tell her to get on with Tempus!"  
  
"Tempus is still recovering from the last time he reset time," the Source sneered as the see'r picked herself up from the ground. The ominous being, then slid forward, placing a bony hand on Prue's stomach.

"We desire a fresh untouched power". Both Prue and Piper found their vocal cords frozen at the sight of all-evil. It wasn't until he released their will that they could consciously speak.

"The Tracer is almost ready," the See'r informed. "His soul should be fully transformed by midnight"  
  
"Good," the Source affirmed. "First we shall let him have the middle Charmed One and then the mortal sister"  
  
Piper flicked her gaze to Prue, her brows raised "mortal sister? What in the hell is he talking about?"

**Manor**

"Phoebe!" Cole shimmered into the parlor, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Phoebe!"

"She's in the kitchen," Leo answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks" Cole flashed his biggest and best grin strolling into the kitchen. "Phoebe-". His voice caught at the sight of a lioness devouring a huge leg bone that Leo had acquired from an African based white lighter.

Cole shot Leo a look "What the hell is this?"

"Phoebe" Leo answered, "Piper and Prue cast a tracking spell"  
  
At the sight of her beloved, Phoebe sprang to her feet, pouncing in a playful manner. Her weight knocked Cole to the floor allowing her to cover her long sleek body over his so that he was pinned.

"Phoebe, sweetheart" Cole's twisted his head, laughing at the feel of Phoebe's sand paper tongue on his face.

"Phoebe down!" Leo ordered. "We need Cole to help us find Piper and Prue".

Phoebe slid from Cole and sat up obediently, purring.

"What happened to Piper and Prue?" Cole asked pulling to his feet.

"They're in the underworld" Leo replied, "They were captured by the Source's Wendigo."

Cole adjusted his tie, taking a moment to think. "The Source's Wendigo is the one who slashed Andy?"

Leo nodded. "We have to try and save them"

Cole looked down at Phoebe gazing into her big chocolate eyes, "Can we change Phoebe back first?"

"Not until the Wendigo she's tracking is vanquished or the purpose for tracking it is exhausted. The only other way would be if we lost Andy to the dark side."

Leo's face then flooded with regret as both he and Cole watched Phoebe become overwhelmed by a premonition. The lioness roared loudly as if she were in pain and then morphed back into her normal naked self. Covering herself with her arms she remained crouched on the hard kitchen floor, shaking.

A vision of a Wendigo slashing at Prue and Piper flooded her mind. Both sisters were cut falling to the ground.

"I think I just saw Andy make his first kill"**  
**


	12. Blue Eyes

_A/N lana; thanks so much for taking the time to review. There will be a chapter or two that deals with Paige and her role in my world, but the focus of the story will remain upon Andy and Prue. coolcharmedchic: thanks for reviewing again! I have something special planned in mind for Piper.What happened to your story about Leo's secret past? Zythe: All three of Prue and Andy's children will have a variation of their parent's powers. As I said earlier one will have Andy's ability to conjure weapons, but mainly the distribution of power will be a birth order thing. Amanda will rightly be the strongest and at the moment, the power of fading belongs solely to her. As Pinky said else everyone seems to have TKO so in a nut shell, I am going to try to keep Prue's children as unique as possible. Pinky, thank you for the complement! Maybe both you and I can jobs and fix a couple of things!_

**Charmed in the Afterlife:Blue Eyes**

****  
It was shortly after midnight when the blonde haired wendigo began to notice excess hair appearing on Andy's chest and knuckles. "It won't be long now my love, don't fight it. In just a few short moments you will have three souls to devour; souls that will give you unbelievable power. Once again, Andy was bound in chains, keeping with the Sources desire to keep him isolated until this transformation was complete.

"Can't hurt Prue and Piper" Andy retorted fighting the evil that was dancing about his brain. Delirious and nearly overcome with the feverish poison coursing through his blood the evil was becoming nearly impossible to fight. 

The mother wendigo, nuzzled at his neck, breathing in his ear "It's not about hurting, it's about feasting and healing your own pain, revitalizing your own soul. Once your transformation is complete. No one can ever hurt you again.

Andy felt himself stiffen as she dropped a passionate kiss to his slack lips, "I don't do blondes," he hissed looking the beautiful intoxicating beast in the eye. The mother Wendigo looked down at her own hand, watching it transform into a huge claw with razor sharp talons. Drawing up her fist, she rammed arm into the side of Andy's jaw rending him unconscious. "We'll see about that" Her hand then reverted back as she stalked away meeting up with the awaiting see'r 

"The resistance in this one is strong"

"That is because he is of divine spirit". The see'r answered. "He once sacrificed the his own life to save the very souls that we are asking him to claim"

Perhaps then I should kill him and the all of the Charmed One's myself!  
  
"That is not the Source's desire" the see'r droned knowing that the Sources plan was to create an entire race of unstoppable beasts in which he could use to manipulate the underworld and reek havoc on the greater good. A lapse of heated silenced past between the see'r and the wendigo until both heard an agonizing male dominate scream come from the adjacent chamber.

"Prue!" Andy's body shook violently, transforming into a black-faced Wendigo with sandy brown fur and hair. For several moments his shape changed from human to beast and back again, until finally the evil had won out. 

"Come now, you must prepare for the ritual" the see'r invited knowing that Andy's soul had nearly succumbed to the power of the wendigo.

Both Prue and Piper jumped at the sound of anguish in Andy's voice.  
  
"That didn't sound good" Piper inferred seeing her sister shudder.  
  
"No it didn't but he's not fully a wendigo until he makes his first kill" Prue's first thought was to astral project to find the source of Andy's pain, but after her retaliation against the see'r she knew they would be expecting another attack. The magic proof chains binding her wrists were proof of that.  
  
"And how are we going to prevent him from doing that? As I recall wendigos have an insatiable appetite for raw flesh"

Clothed in black robes and their hands bound in chains, Prue and Piper were lead to another part of the cavern where the ritualistic ceremony of feeding was to take place. Dimly lit torches met with the smell of mold to create a dark and dank ambiance to the chamber. Four beast bred guards stood bearing sabers.  
  
"Is that-?" Piper's voice trailed when they were met with the sight of Paige bound and blinded folded on a concrete slat.  
  
"Our sister? I think so" Prue finished watching the young women struggle. Paige made both open and closed fists as she started to come too.  
  
"Is anyone there?" Fear pumped fast and furious through her veins. "Please I can hear you know so just say something"

"Prue we have to do something" Piper whispered, prompting one of the beast guards to raise his saber to her throat. Her dark eyes widened as the blade, tempted her skin.  
  
"Or not..."

"We will do something" Prue whispered as the see'r and the demonic advisor appeared.

"You are too late," the see'r smiled wickedly, clapping her hands, "Let the ritual begin!"

The Mother Wendigo appeared via flames, followed by a swirl of blue and white orbs.

"Oh...Oh...No..."Prue's mouth fell open when she saw Andy. He was at least a head taller than the blonde haired mother wendigo. He was also lean but more muscular with piercing blue eyes instead of yellow.

"Kill them now!" the see'r ordered prompting the beast guard to push Piper forward. Piper fell to her knees as Andy started to advance.

"Prue do something!"

"Andy, please listen to me" Prue begged, stepping in front of Piper protectively. "You don't want to do this. This isn't who you are!"  
  
Andy roared and swung at her causing Prue and Piper to scream both ducking to avoid the slash of the talons.

You have to fight!" Prue could see that something in the transformation had gone wrong by the color of Andy's eyes. They should have been yellow not his normal blue indicating that part of him was still there, buried within the wendigo's body.  
  
"Fight for me, and Amanda and our baby," Prue said softly, vowing not to lose him to evil.

Andy stared down at Prue.

"He is hesitating" the See'r told the demonic advisor

"Perhaps he is just getting warmed up".  
  
"WARM THIS UP!" Phoebe shouted, shimmering into the cavern with Cole and Leo. Spotting a torch she plucked it from the wall, hurling at the see'r and the blonde mother wendigo. The see'r and the wendigo parted jumping in opposite directions while the demonic advisor shot bolts of electricity from his finger tips straight back at Phoebe.

Instinctively, Phoebe, Cole and Leo all dove for cover. "Whoa'K! Somebody please tell me that Cole isn't the only one with an active here?"

"Magic proof chains" Prue returned keeping her position as the see'r and mother wendigo recovered.  
  
"Destroy them all!"

Andy growled loudly and shoved Prue out the way making for Piper.

"Get the wendigo!" Phoebe yelled levitating herself into spinning kick against the blonde wendigo while Cole readied an energy ball.  
  
"No Cole Don't!" Prue screamed, "that's Andy!" Refocusing him aim, Cole hurled the energy ball into one of the beast guards lunging at Prue with a saber. The guard went up in flames exploding on contact while Prue jumped to her feet.

"Prue! The See'r!" Piper screeched as the see'r moved towards Paige with the fallen guards saber in her hands.

"No!" Prue screamed grimly. The saber was just about to strike Paige when magic decided to intervene. A blue force field formed around her, deflecting the blade as it struck downward towards Paige's heart. The see'r was thrown backwards by the fields electrical force.

Prue was awe struck." How did she do that?"  
  
Prue looked back over her shoulder to see Leo orbing in, as Andy was about to attack Piper. The white lighter caught the fallen witch, just as Andy's talons split over the top of her hair.

"If he weren't married to Prue, I'd blow his ass off!" Piper whooped as they appeared on the opposite of the room where Leo quickly freed her hands from the chains.

"Get the demonic advisor!" he ordered seeing the demon was about to attack them. Reacting, Piper flicked her fingers, sending a blast at the man's feet. At the same time the blonde haired wendigo backhanded Phoebe hurling her up against the wall

"Phoebe!" Cole retaliated with another energy ball. The blast of energy hit the wendigo, exploding on contact making the beast disappear momentarily reappearing behind Prue and Andy.

The female wendigo attempted to slash at Prue, but Andy blocked her, taking Prue into a headlock.

"Very nice," the see'r complemented watching Andy hold his razor like talons to Prue's throat. If the wendigo spills just one drop of her blood your sister and her baby will cross over to us and your Charmed magic will be lost!"

"What do you want?" Piper spat clenching a fist.

The see'r flicked her gaze to Paige who was struggling unmercifully against her bonds. "Let us keep the mortal girl and your older sister's life and that of her unborn child will be spared"

"Don't do it" Prue growled through clenched teeth, looking at Piper. Piper flicked her gaze to the demonic advisor who standing directly over Paige, ready to inflict pain.  
  
"P-I-P-E-R" Prue warned drawing her sister's name, "just vanquish her ass!"

Readying her fingers, Piper locked eyes with her sister and then adverted them to Cole and Leo and then back to Prue, looking directly over her head at Andy.

"NO DEAL!" A molecular blast of waves flew through the air at the see'r in the time with Cole's perfectly planned energy ball. Simultaneously their powers together took out both the see'r and the demonic advisor. Andy orbed out with Prue, leaving only the blonde mother wendigo to fight.  
  
"Prue!"

"It's okay" Leo said gently, "I don't think Andy will hurt her"

"You'd better be right!" Piper snapped watching the blonde mother wendigo flame out.


	13. A New Paige in History

_A/N: Since I know I have several reviewers who are divided on the issue of Paige and her presence in the story. I just want to re-state that Paige is not going to become major focus however her character is essential to the over all plot so those of you who have been waiting to find out about Paige's connection with Amanda and her purpose in the Dream Wedding story. Here you go! FYI: This chapter makes a reference to Dream Wedding chapter 33, so if you haven't read it you might want too. Zythe: Paige's power are going to be relatively passive as she is the youngest sister._

**Charmed in the Afterlife: A New Paige in History**

"Hey how's Andy?" Phoebe was standing in the living room with Piper when Prue came in slamming the door. It was nearly dawn and the young mother to be looked exhausted.

"Still a Wendigo" Prue removed the black cloak and tossed it aside, still reeling in the fact that Andy had orbed her to their swing at the park and then disappeared from her sight.  
  
"But he didn't try to hurt you?"

"No Phoebe of course not. Didn't you see his eyes?"

"They were blue" Piper added making their younger sister shrug.

Phoebe looked to Leo for an answer "So what's with the blue eyed wendigo thing? Aren't Wendigo's supposed to have yellow eyes?"

"They are but obviously something went wrong with Andy's transformation, that's why he couldn't attack Prue"

Prue smiled at the white lighter forlornly "Leo not that I'm complaining, but what stopped Andy from completely crossing over?

"The alignment of the moon. There was a lunar eclipse tonight which blocked the moon for several hours weakening it's effect"

"So what does that mean?" Piper asked.

"It means that we still have to slay that blond haired bitch, that slashed him" Prue retorted, making a beeline for the stairs.

Piper stepped in front of her, "Wait a minute, hold it. Paige is up there"  
  
"Who?"

"The sister you were going to tell us about it, remember? The one Mom told you we had to save?"

"Oh" Prue said flatly, "What is she doing up stairs? She shouldn't be up there alone!"

"She needed to use the bathroom" Phoebe interjected, "It's not like, she can steal the book or anything."

Prue placed one hand upon her hip, "how do you know?"

"Because she's our sister" Both Phoebe and Piper answered in unison.

Upstairs, Paige smiled as she came out of the bathroom. "Hello? Who are you?" Amanda was standing in front of the door, sucking her thumb and holding a fuzzy pink blanket. The little girl didn't say anything in reply. She kept looking up at Paige with her big blue crystal eyes prompting the young women to notice the glittering charm bracelet on toddler's wrists.

Paige knelt to Amanda's level, to inspect bracelet. "What's this?" She glanced at it closely and came to revelation. Her Angel girl had been wearing a bracelet like that when Paige found her on the steps to the social services building.

"Angel" she breathed using the nickname she'd created for the time that Amanda had been in her care. She then the blanket from Amanda's hand and noticed a shocking familiarity. It was an exact duplicate of the one that Sister Agnes, had given to her.

"I have one just like this" Paige whispered pulling nervously back to her feet. Sensing Paige's awkwardness with her, Amanda became frightened, making herself invisible startling Paige all the more.

"I have to get out here!" Paige raced down the hall and thundered down the stairs coming to face to face with Prue.

Seeing her face clearly for the first time Prue locked eyes with Paige instantly recognizing as the women that Natalie had given Amanda too when the white lighter had taken her at birth.

"You" she hissed, remembering how Paige had nearly run her down in her green bug.

"You" Paige repeated scared remembering how Andy and Prue had orbed from the hospital with Amanda in their arms. "I didn't mean to take your baby!"

"Wait!" Prue shouted as Paige sidestepped her attempting to make a beeline for the door.

"Don't leave!" Phoebe shouted blocking her path. "We just want to talk to you!"

Slowly Paige backed away, until she found herself surrounded by all three sisters.

As the three sisters stood in the area beneath the book of shadows a bright blue light fell from the ceiling bathing them in it's rays. A triquetra symbol formed, with Prue, Piper and Phoebe, each standing on of the three tips while Paige was engulfed in the center circled.

"What's happening?" Paige swallowed in disbelief.

Penny and Patty both appeared in a set of swirling lights.  
  
"A new page in history"  
  
"A new power"

"A new sister?" Piper added sarcastically, "Why didn't you ever tell us?"  
  
We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be dined your powers; your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together.

You were both toddlers and Prue had just started kindergarten so you all just thought Mommy got a little fat. You never knew I was pregnant.

"I was the only one who knew". Grams added.

We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother – Patty's voice trailed away leaving for Penny's more detailed explanation.

"Well, I - I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them."

"So, that's why we had to - why we decided... to give the baby up" Patty continued "Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one; A very good home.

"Explains why the Elders didn't know about her until now" Leo added looking at the sisters.

"But Why now?" Prue asked with her voice hinting on irritation.

"It's complicated and a little selfish" Patty said "when you were pregnant with Amanda.I didn't want you to give her up and then when she was kidnapped by Natalie and you were in so much pain, I felt a need to find my baby daughter so I went to the Elders and told them about Paige. They've been watching her and testing her ever since waiting for the right moment. And that moment is now.

Once again, Prue met eyes with Paige, "so then's she's really our-

"Your baby sister" Patty finished.

"Their baby half-sister" Grams corrected. Since Victor was chosen to sire the Charmed line, Paige isn't...well she isn't' quite as Charmed" she added gently hinting at her dislike over Sam.

Patty gave her mother a stern look, concerned for Paige's feelings, "But by my half, makes her a sister witch and Sam's well she's partial white lighter too.  
  
"A what?" Paige asked in disbelief.  
  
"A white lighter" Phoebe explained, "It's a like a guardian angel for witches"

Paiges eyes shifted to Phoebe as she crinkled her nose, "Oh well that makes a lot of sense!"

"Everything will make sense in time," Phoebe replied, "we promise". Both girls the quieted giving way to Penny.

"Originally, the prophecy entailed a charmed life with only three sisters, but Amanda's birth changed the course of your destiny it alternated the foreseen Halliwell line creating a need for the power of the fourth sister"  
  
"How? Prue challenged.  
  
Because Amanda and her new baby sister to be have a special destiny of there own. - Patty paused for a moment as Prue looked down touching her stomach.

"Yes dear, you and Andy are having another girl" Grams added sweetly before Leo took over the conversation.  
  
"It appears that has been population explosion among witches lately and we just don't have enough white lighters to cover all of the kids so magical children are now assigned special guardians to look over them, a variation of a white lighter and a mentor so to speak. "

"There is a reason you are so drawn to children Paige" Patty explained looking at her youngest daughter, "It's because you were meant to protect them and ensure that their destiny is fulfilled."

"So then Paige is Amanda's white lighter?" Piper interrupted.

"Her guardian" Leo corrected, "her duty will be to guide Amanda and her other charges on their magical way.  
  
"But I don't know anything about magic" Paige said slowly, "I don't have any powers"  
  
"Yes you do and they became quite evident as soon as there is a need for you to use them" Leo replied.

As Phoebe, Piper and Leo tried to ease Paige's shock, Prue quietly, slipped from the room, leading Patty to follow.

"So what about my destiny?" Prue asked when they were alone in the dining area. Patty bit her lip, not knowing how to explain the destiny that she had foreseen.

"Prue, darling I know you don't want to hear this but the truth is-"

"You were meant to die" Penny interjected softly, "but not until your baby is old enough to survive, as your mother said earlier your daughters are going to be a source of great power."

Prue felt her face go white her knees weaken, forcing herself to sit in one of the dining room chairs, "No"

I know this hard for you to accept, but as your mother has told you before, a greater destiny awaits you" Penny said "Make the most of the time that you have left with your sisters, and your children"


	14. The Charmed, The Lost, and The Wicked Wh...

_CCMcKenna: What can I say you totally made my day with that spoiler! Here's to Shannen saying yes and the Power of Four becoming a reality. damaris: Thank you so much for taking the time to comment! Pinky thanks for all the names! So many to choose from!!_ _Jdjams thanks for the review and you are so right Charmed hasn't been the same without Prue._

**_Paige's powers_**_: Orbing, force field protection, (I guess that includes deflection within the force field) and spells. Basically because she is youngest sister, Paige's powers are passive like Phoebe's were in the beginning. Paige is starting out as an apprentice so to speak. Appointed as special guardian to selected magical children, Paige's destiny is to guide them on their magical way. Her powers of course will grow accordingly into something active. If anyone is wondering about TKO, that may come in time but for now Prue is the only telekinetic. _

_This chapter is set 3 months into the future; Prue is about 5 months pregnant. Andy is a still a wendigo. Paige is adjusting to her charmed life quite nicely and is living at the manor temporarily in the space that used to be the den. Leo is converting the basement into an extra room._

**Charmed in the Afterlife**:**The Charmed, The Lost and TheWicked Whitelighter**

Downstairs, Phoebe used a ladel to spoon a thick liquid from a bubbling pot into a sippy cup before fastening the lid, "here baby, drink up". Amanda looked at her Aunt unsure.

"It tastes good, I promise" Phoebe added with a big smile.

"What smells like Grape Kool-Aid and dog crap?" Piper asked entering the kitchen taking a wiff of the strong scent and quickly retracting her nose

"It's wendigo repellant" Phoebe replied kneeling to Amanda's level. "Sweetie you drink to this, so that you'll be protected.

Wendigo repellant? Phoebe if Prue hears you she'll go nuts!"

"Go nuts about what?" Prue asked adjusting her earring as she came into the kitchen. "Ewe what is that?" she asked crinkling her nose. The smell wanted to make her vomit. "It smells like grape dog crap!"  
  
"Phoebe's made wendigo repellant"

"You made wendigo repellant? Why?" Prue asked defensive.

Phoebe tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind on ear and rose to her feet.  
  
"Because we need protection" Wendigos seemed to be attacking the manor on a nightly basis, thanks to the Source's manipulation of the moon.  
  
"From the Wendigo's or from Andy?" Prue's brow arched in anger, "He's not going to hurt us"

" Look I know this is a case of the pot calling the kettle black, but he's a wendigo Prue. It's only a matter of time before he kills an innocent or one of us," Phoebe argued flatly.  
  
"Funny a few months ago, I was saying the thing about Cole"  
  
"I know" Phoebe said quietly, "and just like you I have to play the voice of reason. We need to do something Prue we can't just keep fighting off wendigo's night after night.  
  
Piper shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and blew her bangs away from her face, "I hate to admit it Prue but Phoebe's right, the wendigo's are multiplying in force. I don't know how much longer we can hold them off."

"Then we have to fight harder! We can't let them win"

"We need to find the queen" Phoebe added, "once we get rid of her the rest will fall and Andy will be cured."  
  
"And if we can't find the queen?" Piper inquired looking at Prue.

"Then we'll have to strip Andy's powers, just you wanted to do to Cole" Phoebe said bluntly, glancing at Prue, so that both she and Piper were giving her intense stares.

Prue felt tears gather behind her lashes if they stripped Andy's powers, he'd go back to being an apparition. He was no longer, part human like Cole. He was part angel.

A couple of hours later, Prue stood over the book of shadows, running her fingers over the picture of the wendigo. The eyes on the hand drawn sketch looked so cold and hard; so unlike Andy's. "I won't lose you to this" she sighed closing the book. She took a moment to run a hand through her hair. Three months had now passed since Andy had been slashed, and she yet to find a way to turn him back.

"Prue" Paige stood in the doorway holding a small vial in her hand.  
  
"Hey" Prue grinned pulling her a grin to her broken smile. "What ya got?"

"It's a potion. I made it for Andy" Paige moved towards her oldest sister, a little hesitate. Being akin to Prue, the super witch wasn't easy. In Paige's eyes, Prue was the perfect combination of confidence and strength, as well as a master at witch craft.  
  
Prue took the vial from Paige's hands. "You made a potion for Andy? It's not wendigo repellant is it?

"No" Paige shrugged, "It's to repress the physical form of the wendigo. It should keep him from turning into big foot night after night, at least physically"

Prue looked at the vial for moment.

"Don't worry, Piper helped me with it so it's safe." Paige added, hoping to ease Prue's doubts.  
  
"I'm not worried"

Paige's face fell slightly, "Im really sorry about Andy turning into a wendigo Prue. I feel like it's all my fault"  
  
"No it's not your fault, Paige. One of the hardest things I have learned being a witch is that everything happens for a reason".  
  
I just can't help but think, if I'd done more that night at the park that-"

A strange set of orbs suddenly swirled in the room, with the white lighter, Natalie appearing.  
  
"Who are you?" Paige asked crinkling her nose.  
  
"Someone you don't want to know" Prue snipped bitterly, eyeing Natalie. "What you are doing here?"

"I'm here for Paige" the hated white lighter replied in a tone that made Prue's blood boil. "She's been assigned as my apprentice for the second course of her training."  
  
"What?!" Prue's hands formed fists. "Over my dead body. LEO!".  
  
The faithful white lighter appeared instantly with Piper.  
  
"Explain this!" Prue blistered pointing venomously at Natalie. Surely, after all they'd been through with Natalie in the past the Elders wouldn't assign Paige to her.  
  
"Well uh" Leo began sheepishly, "the Elders have asked Natalie to oversee this new phase of Paige's training. They feel that Natalie has more experience in this area than I do". While Leo was an expert in handling future white lighters, his cohort Natalie was better versed to handle magical children who had yet to receive their powers.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Piper groaned, "Leo how can the Elders do this to Paige!? She's brand new!"  
  
"Guiding magical children are Natalie's specialty"  
  
"Hmm, I thought it was abducting them" Prue grinned shooting a look of hate at the plump white lighter.

"I was protecting a the greater good" Natalie retorted calmly, staying true to her position. "By the way how's Andy?"  
  
"Abducting who?" Paige whispered to Piper. Piper leaned closer to her younger sister. "Amanda. Natalie practically stole her from Prue's womb"

"Oh" Paige's dark eyes grew wide, "So I guess I'm stuck working with the enemy?"

"So it appears," Piper quipped stepping forward as Prue started to lunge for Natalie, "excuse me, I have to referee." Quickly she stepped between her pregnant sister and the white lighter"

"Okay, Prue, let's just go down stairs and let Leo handle this before you accidentally throw somebody out of the window and we all lose our powers"  
  
"We don't want a repeat of that performance" Leo quipped softly as Piper managed to shuffle a seething Prue from the room.

After Prue was gone, Natalie adjusted her jacket, and reached for Paige's hand, "shall we get started?"

Paige glanced from Leo to Natalie and back, "do I have a choice?"  
  
"No"

"Ok then" Reluctantly, Paige took a hold of Natalie's hand and together they orbed away. A few minutes later they materialized in a run down orphanage. Dirty sheets covered make shift beds, which sat, in parallel rows. Dozens of children dressed in rags all sporting sunken eyes moved in a zombie like manner about the room and into an endless corridor.  
  
"Where are we?" Paige asked creeped out by her new surroundings.

Natalie clapped her hands in front her, "the dimension of lost children"  
  
"Lost children?" Paige's eyes grew wide awaiting further explanation.

"This is the place were children come when their souls are lost due to change of destiny or fate."

"So what am I suppose to do?" Paige felt her heart bleed at the sight of under nourished bodies dressed in burlap sacks.  
  
"Find your charge" Slowly Natalie started to orb, leaving Paige to panic.

"Find my charge?" Before she could finish her sentence, Natalie was gone. "Wait you can't leave me here, I don't know what to do!"


	15. The Curse of the Lost

_Zythe: I basically wanted to give Paige a power that would only allow her to protect herself. I believe, force fields are also Wyatt's power so I assumed it had to be biological someplace between a witch and a white lighter. Bummer you don't get season 7 but I thought you would like the bit about the avatars. Princess Pinky: Not worry, there will be moments between Amanda and Paige. Paige is her guardian so they will have a special bond. FYI: I'm debating a scene with the "I Scream Man". Can you just see Paige trying to pull Amanda from the truck? ShanFan, thanks so much for commenting again. Cutelittlebritt: Cole is around, I'll try to work him in more. The darklighter is not gone btw. He just left for a bit. Stephanie04321: thanks so much for reading! lana: not to worry, I have specific plans for Prue. I'm glad you liked Dream Wedding. To all of you, who have commented about Natalie. I had so much fun writing her in Dream Wedding, I had to bring her back. I promise not to overuse her, but I thought it would be fun to see Paige's reaction._

**Charmed in the Afterlife: The Curse of the Lost**

Paige looked about her, as slowly her clothes to turned to drab matching that of the children whom she was soon to serve. "This is so totally not my color". She looked about for a moment more, and thought, "okay what would Prue or Phoebe do?" Prue would save the innocent without thought and find a way out as quickly as she could while Phoebe would think with her heart, first and then attend to the later. Emotions were never a factor with Prue, or at least they didn't seem to be. Prue was always so business like, pondering more on purpose and outcome than emotion.

Hearing the sound of whimpers, Paige lumbered down the shallow corridor, taking in the sight of several hollow expressionless faces. It wasn't until she reached the end of the hall, that she came across a girl about the age of fourteen. The young teen sat on the floor with her head buried into her knees. Her long mangled stands of brown hair tumbled around her slim shoulders.

"Why are you crying?" Paige knelt to the girls side.  
  
"Who are you?" the child asked, acting as if Paige had just touched her with a hot poker.

"I'm Paige"

"Are you a demon?"  
  
"No, I'm a witch; a good witch and a guardian"

The young girls face suddenly lit up. "The guardian of lost children? The wise one told us you would come"  
  
"The wise one?"  
  
"We call her Natalie. She's an angel that was sent to tell us of your coming"  
  
"Well I had no idea I had such a reputation" Paige snorted softly, taking the freedom to brush a hair away from the child's face. "What's your name?"  
  
"Shaylee," the girl sniffled. "Can you get me out of here?"  
  
"Well Shaylee" Paige swallowed nervous, "I'd love too if I knew a little more about here.". Shaylee's face fell, "some call this place the dimension of the lost. We are all here by a twist of fate, or forgotten destiny"

"Twist of fate?" Paige looked at the girl, confused.

"You know, things that were suppose to happen but didn't. Most of us, were born out of dreams that never came true or were sent here because we were no longer wanted by our destined sires."  
  
"Why are you here?" Paige inquired watching the child hang her head.  
  
"My parents discovered that I was to have an undesirable power"  
  
"An undesirable power?" Paige titled her head motioning for the girl to show her. Timidly, Shaylee reached for Paige's hand, gripping it.  
  
"I have molecular absorption. The power to drain memories and abilities"  
  
Slowly Paige began to feel a smothering heat race through her body, twisting and burning her insides, "I can't breathe"

**Manor  
  
"**Wendigo!" Phoebe announced. A black haired wendigo blinked into the kitchen, with talons raised.  
  
"Get out of here!" Prue blasted. Setting her sights on Phoebe's vat of Wendigo repellant, Prue flicked her fingers, sending a glob of it straight in the creatures face. The wendigo's hands rose to his face as the foul smelling concoction began to scald its skin.  
  
Both Phoebe and Prue watched the creature scream in pain and then disintegrate.  
  
"And to think you wanted my child to drink that?" Prue quipped smartly placing a hand on one hip. "Do you think it will work fat white lighters?"

Phoebe laughed aloud for several moments, and then sobered. "It's ironic, that the Elders would send Natalie Paige after all she put you through.

"Yeah, she's like a bad dream that won't go away" Unconsciously, Prue began to pick at her cuticles making Phoebe frown.  
  
"She's not after your baby, Prue" Phoebe said sensing her sisters' fear. Prue pursed her lips and adverted her eyes.  
  
"I wish I had your confidence". Prue's moment of self doubt was short lived as Piper's near deafening howl sounded from the dining room.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
  
The kitchen door swung open to find, Piper viciously pelting at a wendigo with a broomstick in hand.  
  
Prue and Phoebe glanced at one another perplexed. Prue then swung her arm across her body, hurling the creator into the curio cabinet. "A broom?" She questioned wondering why her sister had chosen not to use her powers.  
  
"I was sweeping damn it!" Piper tossed the broom aside and waved her wrists sending an explosion of molecular acceleration at the beast. "Fifthly beast got mud on my floor!" Typical, the wendigo exploded without further threat.  
  
"What do you want to bet that those two were just scouts?" Phoebe quipped anticipating the rest of the mob. No sooner had said the words, then a trio of dark brown furred monsters appeared before them all gnashing their teeth.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Piper again flicked her wrists freezing the creatures into the place. "Okay, where's my broom?"  
  
"Feeling a little menstrual today? Are we?" Phoebe jeered tossing the broom into Piper's hands. Assuming a batter's stance, Piper then proceeded to smash the creature closest to her to bits.  
  
"I'd forgotten how good that feels" She was about to take another swing, when the second creature suddenly unfroze, plucking the broom from her hands.  
  
"Prue!" Before Prue could react, the creature swung at Piper hard, knocking her across the room.

"Piper!" Prue flung her arm sending a wave of telekinetic energy at the creature. Much to her surprise, the beast merely raised it own hands deflecting the blast right back at Prue. Prue's screams echoed throughout the manor as her body went smashing through the stained glass doors, leaving only Phoebe conscious to fight.  
  
Shards of glass stuck to Prue's hands and face as she lay face down in the dirt, listening to Phoebe's screams for help. Glancing upward, Prue saw through fuzzy vision of set of blue and white orbs form in front of her.  
  
"Andy?" Dazed Prue stared at a huge pair of wendigo feet, with claw like talons extending from the toes. Prue held her stomach as a strong hairy arm pulled her upright. "Help, Phoebe and Piper" she grimaced, looking upward into a familiar set of deep blue eyes.  
  
Andy grunted, calling upon his crossbow before helping Prue ease herself into a patio chair. She then listened as the battle between wendigo vs witch and tracer wendigo was short lived.

"Are you okay?" Piper and Phoebe were instantly at her side concerned.

"I'm fine" Prue grimaced again, this time clenching her teeth as Piper and Phoebe led her inside. Andy was in the dining room, holding an all too happy Amanda.

"No matter what he looks like, she knows her father" Phoebe assessed admirably over the fact that her young niece seemed to be fearless of the hideous beast that was consuming her father.

"It's a gift," Prue hissed looking about for the purple colored vial "Where's the potion Paige made?"  
  
"It's right here" Piper plucked it off table, placing it in Prue's hands. "Are you sure you want to use it on Andy? It is her first potion"

"Paige tested it on Mrs. Hennessy's cat and all of its hair fell out" Phoebe supplied.  
  
"I'll take my chances," Prue returned, "Take Amanda"  
  
"Piper quickly scooted across the floor, caroling in a sing song voice, "all right little missy. It's time for Daddy to change out of his Chewbacca costume"  
  
Andy's eyes shifted, causing him to admit a deep growl of disapproval while Phoebe covered her eyes. "Please don't let him be naked. Please don't let him be naked," she prayed as Prue reared back her arms tossing the vial at Andy.

"If this doesn't work, blame Paige" Smoke filled the room in time with several loud explosive pops.

"Andy?" Prue waited a moment, hesitant of the outcome. Slowly she mad e her way through the fog, to see a fully clothed but shaken looking Andy.

"Prue what the hell happened?"

"Paige found a way to physically change to you back" Prue beamed rushing into his arms. The two shared a passionate embrace.

"Prue we shouldn't do this. It's not safe for you to get this close" As a rule Wendigos had an uncontrollable appetite for violence and sex. An angry mixture of both passion and the desire to maim filled Andy. The sensation of his lips on hers, left him thirsty for blood.  
  
"Prue stop" An unstoppable rage, pumped through his veins wanting her all the more.

"NO!" Forgetful of his strength, Andy pushed her away, sending Prue straight to the floor.

"Ow!" Prue landed solid with another jarring sensation whacking through her body. Until now she'd been able to ignore the pain, she'd suffered at the hand of the window

"Prue?" Andy's eyes instantly reflected human remorse as Phoebe attempted to help her to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine," Prue protested, as Phoebe noticed a pool of blood forming at her feet.  
  
"To hell you are, LEO!"


	16. The Eyes Have It

_A/N: Anna thanks so much for taking the time to review again! CCMcKenna: Molecular Absorbsion is Rogue's power on X-Men.: Thanks again to everyone for taking the time to review. Btw: This chapter features Ava from the Gypsy episode. In my mind the girls have already saved Ava and she's a midwife treating witches and gypsies just like in the show._

**Charmed in the Afterlife: The Eyes Have It**

"LEO!"  
  
"Ow...ow...ow.." Prue's face blanched and she sank to her knees. "Oh no...no..." Both Piper and Phoebe hovered over their sister as they saw life start to slip away from her. Prue's eyes shut tightly,at the stabbing pain in her abdomen. "Oh no...God...No"

"Prue?" Andy whispered fearfully, before his voice boomed. "PRUE!". The panic stricken sound of Andy's voice engulfed Prue as she felt herself fade into the time altering astral projection. Waves surrounded her as the hands on the clock turned backwards propelling her back into the dining room, shortly after the wendigo's attack. She had hoped to return to the time just before she hit Andy with Paige's potion but instead she had miscalculated. She and Andy were already in the embrace. Helpless she watched as the scene played out just as it had before. Andy shoved her away, and the projection faded back into the wounded Prue laying on the floor.  
  
"I can't stop this," she muttered, sinking against Piper as time returned to present. Leo was already leaning over her. This time, Cole had shimmered in and was holding Andy back on Phoebe's direction.

"Cole get him out of here!"  
  
**Dimension of the Lost**

"Argh!"  
  
Shaylee's eyes turned glowing white as she watched the life start to drain out of Paige. Gauging her strength she waiting until Paige was almost on the verge of passing out and released her hand. Shaylee's eyes turned back to normal and she smiled as Paige gasp falling backwards, holding her chest.

"See, I told you"  
  
"That's quite a punch you've got there" Paige panted, ignoring the pounding sensation of her veins. Shaylee had nearly drained the life out of her.  
  
"Nobody wants me. I'm not safe," Shaylee berated. Convinced, Paige had found her charge, she wrapped an arm of comfort around the girl. 

"My sisters and I can help you control your power"  
  
"Are they powerful wtiches?"  
  
"Very", Paige smiled, "They're the Charmed Ones. We'll we're the Charmed Ones" Orbs then surrounded them with Paige setting their destination back to the manor.

**Prue's Room at the Manor**

Gypsy, Dr. Ava Shuvani sighed as she listened to the heartbeat of Prue's unborn baby. "Just because your whitelighter healed you doesn't mean that your baby isn't under stress." Ava pulled the doppler from Prue's small bulging stomach, "I would recommend, bed rest for a while. Your attempt to altar the future has left baby drained from her powers. Her heart rate is still in distress"

"I can't stay in bed," Prue protested, "I have family to protect, not to mention a full time job". Amanda orbed into her arms, "-and a daughter"  
  
"Then I guess you can't become a mom again and that the daughter growing inside of you will be banished to the dimension of the lost" Ava frowned placing her equipment back into her bag.  
  
"The dimension of the what?" Phoebe inquired, making Ava shrug.  
  
"It is just Gypsy lore, but it has been said that the souls of children lost through tragic fate are banished to a dimension watched over by a dark lord, some say a demonic child akin to the Source"

"The Child of the Source?" Phoebe shuddered just as Piper stepped in front of her.  
  
"Wait a minute. You think Prue might lose her baby?"

"If she isn't careful" Ava replied changing the subject.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Piper bristled, fussing over the blanket on the bed. Mothering, she pulled the covers up over Prue's waist. "No more super witch for a while. Let's us take care of things". Piper then crossed back over to the door, seeing Ava out, leaving Phoebe to deal with Prue.

Phoebe took a seat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Prue's hand, "Ava's right you have to slow down. Piper, Paige and I can handle the demons and the wendigos"  
  
"Speaking of wendigos, where's Andy?" Prue couldn't help but want him with her.  
  
"With Cole. We thought it be a good idea if he got out of the manor for a while"  
  
"I need him here, so I can work on a protection spell"  
  
"Protection spell for who?" Phoebe challenged pausing, "Prue he nearly killed the baby"  
  
Prue's eyes narrowed with offense, "It doesn't mean he can't be saved. You all people should know that"

"I do" Phoebe said, playing with the eyelet lace that adorned Prue's bedspread, "I also know that if the Elder's hadn't stepped in when they did and given Cole a second chance that I would have stripped his powers to save him from evil"  
  
Prue cut her sister another look, "I can't take Andy's powers Phoebe, he'll lose his mortal form and become an apparition again."

"It's better than losing his soul, isn't it?" Phoebe leaned across the bed, hugging Prue, "I know you don't want too sweetie but it might be the only way"

Piper trotted back up the stairs with her long hair swaying behind her. She had just entered the doorway of Prue's room when the dark lighter appeared, walking behind her. _"I wonder if Melanie soul's is in the dimension of the lost?" _

Piper paused looking about forming her own thoughts in her mind. Was the child that Leo and I were supposed to have banished because Mom cast a destiny spell on Prue?"

"Stop that," Piper told herself as the darklighter, glided in behind her. _"I wonder what it would be like to fill my womb with Leo's child. Even Phoebe and Paige will have children before me"_

At that exact moment, Paige orbed in with Shaylee. Her pretty pale face flooded with concern. "What happened to Prue?" Quickly, she passed through the threshold, completely missing the dark lighter. She was so concentrated on Prue that she didn't notice, Shaylee staring darkly at the unseen, intruder. Not wanting to match wits the child, the dark lighter disappeared.  
  
"She's going to be fine" Piper returned, glaring harshly at Prue. "If she takes it easy"  
  
"She had an altercation with Andy" Phoebe explained as Amanda orbed from the bed into Paige's arms.  
  
"Hey Pumpkin" Amanda's arms wrapped around Paige's neck as the newest witch kissed her silkly dark hair. "Are we gonna take care of Mommy". Amanda held tight to Paige, glancing at Shaylee.

An uneasy smile crossed to Shaylee's lips as Prue took notice of the child. "Who's this?"  
  
Setting Amanda to the ground, Paige proudly introduced Shaylee to her sisters, "this is my very first charge. Her name is Shaylee"

Phoebe smiled warmly at the young girl offering her hand. "I'm Phoebe"  
  
"You don't want to do that" Paige whispered motioning for Phoebe to retract her hand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll explain later," Paige placed her hands on Amanda's shoulder, whispering softly, "why don't you take Shaylee to your room, so I can talk to Mommy, Piper and Phoebe."  
  
Amanda looked back Paige wanting security. "Go on, she doesn't bite," Obeying the little tot scampered from the room, signaling for Shaylee to follow.

"So this is your room?" Shaylee looked about the spacious nursery, nodding approvingly. "I've never had a room like this". Proud Mom, Prue had supplied her daughter with more amenities that any two year old would ever need.  
  
Feeling uneasy, at the sight of the smile that was crossing the girls' lips, Amanda stuck her thumb into her mouth. Shaylee's eyes went white and Amanda went invisible.  
  
"That won't save you for long" Shaylee roared with wicked laughter.  
  
**I normally don't do spoilers but since this part was getting a little long the next chapter will feature Andy and Cole in a demonic pub where Andy is tempted by a harpie shape shifter.**


	17. Charming Half Breeds

_Princess Pinky: Your enthusiasm towards this story is always welcome. I'm glad you like the idea of the orphan deminsion. I really thought it went nicely with Paige's background as an SW. cutleryismyfriend: Awesome Pen name. Thanks so much for taking the time to review. As for Piper you will have to wait and see. Mandebella: Shaylee is still a mystery to even me! LOL. I also think Paige was more concerned with Prue, than she was about leaving Amanda with a "stranger". Paige is still new. _

_FYI: I know that Piper and Leo's child of the future is Melinda and I meant for Piper to refer to her as Melanie. __I also want to remind everyone about Cole. In my timeline everything in season 3 has occurred with the exception of All Hell Breaks Loose. At the end of Dream wedding, I had him working with the Elders, as private counsel for magical beings so in this series, Cole is basically good, with a shady past. He is still Belthazor, but his good side is now stronger than evil._

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Charming Half Breeds**

**Demonic Pub**

Blue and white orbs flickered as Leo materialized into a demonic pub, from across the room he could see Andy and Cole. Both were sitting at a small round table with frosted mugs in their hands.

"Leo?" Andy's eyes questioned with a sense of urgency. "How's Prue-"

"Prue and the baby are going to be fine" Leo assured, letting his eyes follow Andy's as they landed upon a set of scantly clad pole dancers, one of which vaguely resembled Prue Judging from look of wanting in Andy's eyes Leo could see that the control of the wendigo was still strong.

"What'll it be?" Leo glanced up to see a nymph, dressed as a waitress looking at him expectantly, "Ju-just a mineral water with a twist of lemon".

"Comin' right up," the nymph waved her hand, producing a large tumbler filled with clear ice water and lemon wedge. "That will be three-fifty"

"I got it." Cole dug deep into his pocket and handed the women a golden coin "keep the change"  
.

"This probably isn't the best place for me," Andy swallowed, tearing his gaze away from the vivacious looking women.

Cole picked up his mug, and pulled it to his lips, "On the contrary it's the best place for you to learn to control your urge. The urge of evil isn't something you can just ignore but it can be suppressed."

Andy took a pull from his drink, "Control my urge? I think it's more than urge, Cole I nearly killed my own unborn child." Even though Prue had managed to alter his physical appearance the power of the wendigo still raged on strong, deep inside his normal looking mortal form. The need to slash was like an addictive drug, which needed its fix to be appeased.

"Listen to Cole he's an expert," Leo replied, siding with the transformed demon.

Nearby a couple of the Source's, henchmen stood dressed in green suits anxiously awaiting the mother wendigo's appearance. "There" one of them pointed to a blonde haired woman dressed in a black hooded cloak. Inconspicuously they made their way over to the booth where she kept herself hidden from the general population.

"Did you find him?"

"Your renegade wendigo is over there".

Removing her hood, the mother wendigo smiled. For three months, she had stalked Andy waiting for him to make his first kill.

"Who is that with him?"

"His white lighter and Belthazor"

The evil women's eye's lit up at the sound of Cole's demonic name, "So you think a white lighter and the infamous Belthazor can protect you? Think again" The wendigo spoke aloud,

"I'll take care of Belthazor, you take the white lighter"

"What of the tracer?" one of the henchmen dared to ask.

The mother wendigo adverted her eyes to one dark haired pole dancers; "I have special plans for that one".

Taking the wendigo's words as encouragement, one of the Sources men quickly fetched the dancer, presenting her front and center.

"Very nice" the Mother Wendigo purred looking over the women's attributes, "tell me dear can you shape shift?"

**Manor:**

**Following Morning**

Dressed only in her floral robe, Prue sat in the window seat of her room and stared out the window expectantly. The presence of the moon disappeared behind the sun's bright morning glow signaling that the night of the wendigo had ended. "Bed rest means, staying in bed".

Prue turned to see Piper holding a breakfast tray of fresh fruit, oatmeal, a glass of non-fat milk and decaf coffee in her hands.

Adverting her gaze, Prue smiled as she stepped away from the window, "could you rest with that in your bed?" Amanda's small body was spread eagle across the queen-sized mattress leaving a little room for Prue to sit on the edge.

"Has she been there all night?"

"Pretty much" Prue nodded plucking a fresh strawberry from the plate, "I think something frightened her"

"Bad dream?" Piper sat beside her sister gazing at Amanda admiringly.

"Maybe" Prue shrugged, taking the bowl of oatmeal into her hands, "Have you heard from Leo?"

"No" Piper frowned watching Prue spoon the warm cereal into her mouth, "and to tell you the truth, I getting a little worried"

Downstairs, Paige grinned as Shaylee lumbered into the kitchen with a bright smile upon her young teenage face. "How did you sleep?"

"Really good, I've never slept on a-" Shaylee paused looking for the right word, "what did you call that thing?"

"A futon" Paige replied turning her attention to the pancake she had sizzling in a large skillet "Do you like pancakes?"

Shaylee moved in for a closer look, "I've never had one. The gate keeper only fed us liquid nourishment or gruel?"

"Gruel?" Paige repeated crinkling her nose in only the way she could, "Yuck!"

"Morning" Phoebe yawned loudly coming into the kitchen. Slowly she shuffled over to the cupboard nearest the sink and retrieved her favorite mug. "How's Prue?"

"Pretty Good" Paige answered flipping the pancake onto a plate, "Piper took her breakfast a little awhile go. You want some coffee?"

"I'd love some," Phoebe replied rubbing her eyes, "I stayed all night catching up on my column while I waited for Cole"

Paige filled Phoebe's cup and handed it back her, "did he and Andy come back yet?"

"No" Phoebe shook her head, "In fact, Piper sent Leo out to look for them". Phoebe then watched as Shaylee timidly picked up the pancake and took a small bite"

"You're supposed to put syrup on it". Plucking a bottle of Golden Griddle off the counter, Phoebe took the liberty of slathering it all over Shaylee's plate. "Now eat it with a fork"

The young girl took several cautious bites before deciding to devour the rest of the sweet tasting cake.

"So I hear you have a pretty cool power" Phoebe leaned over the counter, resting on her forearms. "Paige said you can suck the life out things"

"Molecular Absorption" Paige countered as Shaylee took her plate to the sink, "according to the book of Shadow's it's a demonic power"

"Yeah, it's also Rogue's power in the X-men movie too" Phoebe replied recalling the scene from the movie where rogue had received her first kissed and nearly killed her would be boyfriend. "Where do think she got it?"

Paige's eyes widened as she poured more batter into the pan, "my guess would be her parents"

"My parents were both witches in the Tri-land Coven Shaylee returned having overheard their conversation, "My great father was married to demoness with the power and somehow the gene slipped through to me. So I guess you can say I'm part demon and part shaylee witch"

Both Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances, "Shaylee witches?" A set of orbs filled the room and Natalie appeared.

"It's a type of witch, not her name. When her parents abandoned the thought of her existence, the keeper of the lost dimension called her Shaylee to signify her breed"

"Her breed?" Paige's face crinkled up again. What she talking about a type of dog?

"Shaylee witches are commonly, non-powerful witches, who deal with spiritual healings and spells. To have such a child with a strong active demonic power is forbidden" Natalie expressed with her expertise.

Phoebe's eyes rolled in jest. "Isn't everything in your world?"

"Phoebe! Paige!" The sound of urgency in Prue's voice put a sudden halt to the discussion.

"Prue?" Phoebe called dashing for the stairs. Paige was fast on her heels as were Natalie and Shaylee. What they all saw next literally horrified them. Leo was lying with his head cradled in Piper's lap; his body was covered in blood.

"He-he's dying" Piper choked, watching Natalie's face furrow in sorrow. Quickly she fell to her knees and placed her hands over her injured colleague.

Kneeling beside Natalie, Phoebe felt her voice quiver as she spoke, "Leo, what happened to Cole and Andy"

"Cole's de-dead" Leo's voice quivered, "the Wendigo k-killed him"


	18. Power of the Unborn

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Power of the Unborn**

"Wh-What?" Phoebe's face notably paled to a ghostly white, "N-No he's not". Not Cole, they had been through too much for it to end this way.

Leo's jaw shook as he tried to form words, "There was an ambush at the pub. We couldn't do anything. The Wendigo she-she ripped his heart out"

"No! No! No!" Phoebe fists pounded the floor as Paige sank to her knees taking the howling witch into her arms.

"Oh sweetie" Like Prue, Paige had never been a fan of the half demon, but the thought of strength of Phoebes love had made her believe that their love could conquer all.

"He can't be dead! He can't be!" Breaking away from Paige's grasp, Phoebe crawled over to Leo. "Y-ou, you have to take me to him. He-heal him!" her voice cracked.  
  
From where she sat, Natalie looked at the desperate witch grim, "Leo isn't going to be healing anybody " she said keeping her hands, dead center over Leo's heart, as Phoebe wiped black mascara bled tears away from her face.

"W-why?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because whatever attacked him, was laced with the poison from a dark lighter's arrow. I'm sorry Piper Leo is too far-gone. My magic isn't working fast enough Whomever did this must have left him for dead knowing that he only had a limited amount of time to be healed"  
  
Defiantly, Piper's head shook, while her dark eyes filled with tears. "Leo, don't you dare leave me". Piper looked down at her husband looking at the pain on his face. "Don't you dare!"  
  
"I'm sorry Piper"  
  
"No-No, we healed you before, why did this time have to be different?"  
  
"Because this time the Source knows what he's doing" Prue answered with disdain in her voice. Her arms wrapped around her daughter tightly, pulling her in close, Amanda had awaken from all of the commotion, and was leaning up against her mother's chest sucking her thumb.

Piper bit down hard on her lip, before glaring at Paige. "Take us to pub. I want to see what happen"  
  
"And I have to see Cole" Phoebe choked. She refused to believe that Cole was gone until she saw the body.  
  
"I'll get dressed " Prue added slipping free of Amanda.  
  
"Oh no" Piper wagged a finger, "you aren't going anywhere, one loss in this family is more than enough"!  
  
"Piper, I have to know what happened to Andy" Prue retorted reaching for her clothes. Several minutes later the four sisters stood in the demonic pub, taking in a horrible sight of death and destruction. Bodies of demonic patrons were strewn everywhere; their chests ripped open.  
  
"Well this definitely has all the markings of a wendigo" Paige's lips pursed as she released Phoebe's hand.

"I don't see Cole" Scanning the room, Phoebe then began to shout. "COLE!"

"Are you looking for Belthazor?"  
  
Paige's face crinkled looking bewildered, "who said that?"

"I did"  
  
"Did that come from under the table?" Paige asked Piper as they both knelt peeking under one of the last standing tables. A tiny gremlin stood cowering their sight. The little chap was just three inches high. Dressed in a pair of striped coveralls the little man's wrench shook in his hand as he spoke.

"He is over there," the gremlin said, pointing to a cleared area, "the Sources men, said that his body should serve as a lesson to those who betray the Source of all evil".

"Cole?" A lump formed in Phoebe's throat. Cole's body had been placed on a covered table, with the words, "The Mighty Belthazor" adorning it.

"A wendigo took his heart," the gremlin told Paige.  
  
"Which wendigo?"

"It was female," the gremlin informed noticing Paige's instant look of relief.  
  
"Then it wasn't Andy" Piper touched Paige's shoulder directing her to stay with Phoebe while she went trotting after Prue. The two sisters waded their way through the destruction until they came to open door that led to an ally way.

"Andy?" Prue pushed the door open a little further to see Andy slumped up against a brick wall, his knees were drawn close to his chest. The body of a dead dancer was laying a few short feet away.  
  
"Oh no" Piper clamped a hand over mouth at the sight of the dead women. A bloodied athame was resting at her side "What did he do?" 

Prue glanced at her sister dangerously before resting at Andy's side. "Andy?"

"Don't touch me" Andy flinched jumping away "just stay away. I'll kill you too"  
  
Prue shook her head, "No, you won't. You couldn't"  
  
Andy's hand fell into his hair, raking it back, "the wendigo made her look like you. She was going to kill you if I didn't...."

"It'll be okay," Prue promised, "I'll fix everything"  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Piper questioned staring at her sister. "How are you going to do that Prue?" It then became quite clear what Prue intended to do. "No Prue you can't use the baby to turn back time. Ava said her powers are too weak"  
  
"Would you prefer, I let Leo and Cole die instead?"  
  
Tears fell from Piper's lashes as she gripped Prue's arm, "Phoebe and I will live with that sacrifice for you. Lord knows how many you've made for us"  
  
"Maybe you can live with it, but I can't"  
  
"You don't even know how to tap into her powers!" Piper argued, knowing at up until now the power had just been used spontaneous.  
  
"I have an idea go get Phoebe and Paige"

Quickly Prue pulled Andy to his feet. "You have to trust me, we can fix this"  
  
"wh-what are you going to do?" Phoebe's crestfallen face asked.

"I'm going to make things right"  
  
"but how?" Paige asked confused, "you'll need more than just your astral projection to defeat the wendigo?"  
  
"If I'm right, the baby uses my power of astral projection as a vessel to enter a time loop. Once the loop is open, Paige and Andy should be able to orb us through it to the other side"  
  
"But you are sure the baby can handle the risk?" Paige asked fearful for her sister.  
  
"She's a Halliwell isn't she?" Prue then grabbed a hold of Paige's hand and laced her free hand with Andy's.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Paige asked when they were all linked. Closing her eyes Prue concentrated on astral projecting through time while Paige and Andy waited for the red flash to appear.  
  
"Okay here goes nothing" Paige said. Orbs slowly mixed within the red flash traveling through the time loop until they all felt the warping pull of time being reversed.

The demonic attack was already underway when they materialized at pub with Cole valiantly battling the blonde wendigo. The talons on her right hand swung across, slashing Cole against the cheek.  
  
Cole screamed in pain transforming himself into Belthazor.

"Cole!" Phoebe shouted, levitating herself into a spin kick.  
  
Piper scanned the room until her eyes fell upon Leo. The Sources to henchman had him pinned along with a wendigo who was slashing at him with her razor sharp claws. "I take it there must be some dark lighter in there somewhere underneath all that fur!" Flicking her wrists, Piper caused a fireball explosion, which rocked the entire house. The wendigo went up in smoke with Piper watching pleased, "next?" Flickering her wrists, she took out the Source's green suited demons one at a time.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked Leo as he collapsed on her for support.  
  
"What-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your ass" quickly she kissed him, and ordered him away, "just go find Natalie and have her heal you quickly. Trusting her judgment, Leo orbed away, leaving Piper to fight against the wendigo alongside with Phoebe and Belthazor.

"Okay where are you?" Prue asked Andy holding tight to his hand.

"Fighting my own demon of temptation"  
  
"In the ally?" Prue feared they were too late as they threw the back door open to see Andy hand's clutched around the shape shifter's neck. Forcibly, he lifted her from the ground, and crushed his mouths to hers before tossing her into the side of the dumpster.

"No" Prue breathed glancing at future Andy. "Quick use your crossbow"

Storm clouds formed on Andy's brow, "you want me to use my crossbow on myself? Don't you think that's a little risky?"  
  
"Right" Prue replied just as the past Andy began to brandish an athame. Squinting Prue pulled the athame from his hands, tossing under the dumpster. The Andy standing next to dumpster turned, his eyes flashing wendigo yellow.  
  
"Ill kill you witch!" The crossbow appeared in his hands, firing.

"Prue!" Doing the only thing he could, Andy stepped in front of Prue blocking the arrow's path just as Paige entered the ally, with her brown eyes growing wide.  
  
"Force Field!" she shouted causing a glowing blue light to encircle the three of them, deflecting the arrow. The force field disappeared with Prue and Andy still clinging to each other.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Paige asked, noting a pinched strain to Andy's expression.  
  
"Not quite" Andy swallowed feeling a burning sensation travel through his back.

"Oh!...Oh!...No!" Prue breathed looking over his shoulder to see the women at the dumpster clutching a bloodied athame in her hands. The Andy from the past was laying face down on the concrete from where she had stabbed him.

Prue touched the center of Andy's back, and drew her hand away colored in crimson.


	19. Sacrifices of the Oldest Sister

_A/N: Wow I'm touched by all of the reviews for this chapter. Thanks so much! Wyatt333, aej1085 thanks for taking time to review. son gomay vidal goku: I'm sorry for making you cry, LOL. I love intense moments. Princess Pinky, I don't know what to say, I would love a job as a prof. Writer. Thanks for the compliment; Charmed is just so fun to write! . CCMcKenna, PrudenceHalliwell, Mandebella, Cutelittlebrit. You guys are just the best! To all of you who picked up on Grams scheduled appearance, yes she is still coming to have that chat with Phoebe._

**Warning: A box of tissue may be required in certain sections of this chapter.**

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Sacrifices of the Oldest Sister**

"LEO! LEO!" Paige shouted heavenward, as the Andy on the ground projected into the one in Prue's arms. Tearfully Prue and Andy slid to the ground each clinging to the other.

"Pr-Prue"

"Hang on, Hang on," Prue begged, touching the side of his face, "Leo will be here any second. He'll heal you. LEO!"

Andy's forehead, pressed to hers, speaking in ragged breaths "No, he won't...he can't. You have to kill the wendigo first"

With her jaw quivering Prue pressed her lips to his, "everything will be okay, I promise"

"Stay with him and keep calling Leo" she told Paige. Dutifully, Paige nodded and fell to her knees, and took off her cordoroy jacket so that she could use it for a compress on Andy's wound.

"Prue" Andy called out to her; as she turned to leave, "hurry"

Prue waited until the twosome was settled before trotting back into the pub. She arrived just in time to see the Wendigo throw Piper and Phoebe simultaneously into the back wall.

"Anyone ready for a little of Power of Three?" Prue asked,

"I thought you'd never ask" Piper groaned letting Prue pull her to feet. Together they helped Phoebe up and locked hands, _the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free..."_. The sisters watched complacent as the Wendigo started to flame out and then exploded with strands of blonde hair, splattering all over the room.

"I hate when that happens," Phoebe groaned, flinging Wendigo hairs from her arm.

"Me too" Cole quipped pulling blonde colored flesh from his hair. "Cole!" Phoebe beamed jumping his arms. Passionately they kissed, punctuating their words, "I never, want to lose you again" Phoebe mumbled, with her sisters watching proudly.

"Lose me? What are you talking about?" Cole looked at her befuddled as he lifted her into his arms, with Phoebe's legs wrapping around his waist.

"Never mind, just say that you'll marry me and never spend a moment away from me again!" Wildly she continued to kiss him. A bit embarrassed, Piper began to restlessly, look about the room.

"Marry? Did she say Marry? " Grams would have a hay day over a demon entering the family. A white lighter and an apparitional Tracer had been bad enough.

"Yeah and it will be over my dead body" Prue replied squinting up her nose. "I need to get back to Andy." Following Prue, Piper entered t he ally way to a gristly site. Both Leo and Natalie were comforting a distraught Paige. Crocodile tears were flowing down her face. Glancing up through blurry eyes, Paige addressed her oldest sister.

"There was no-nothing I could do...I tried but he just faded away"

Fear began to race in Prue's heart, "NO! Why does this keep happening?"

"Destiny" Natalie said simply in usual stiff tone "You and Andy had a destiny that wasn't meant to be. Andy's spirit is back where it belongs waiting for you" Typical Natalie, would keep that fire burning until the end of time.

Balling her fists, Prue spoke through gritted teeth, "I'll show you meant to be" Her chin dropped, eyes closing producing the predictable bright red glow. "One more time" she pleaded silently, "just one more time" Time sped backwards at an unusual pace, faster than normal. Dizziness overcame Prue making it hard to focus.

Dark spots danced in front of her eyes, as she returned to the ally, to see herself huddled with Andy. "I have to get the athame". A silver glint caught her eye from beneath the dumpster. Outstretching her hand, she telekinetically called it for it. Sweat poured down her face as the blade flew through the air, striking it's new target...

A surge of pain tore through her abdomen. Lifelessly she fell to the ground. Time replayed itself as it had before only this time, Paige cries for Leo were heard. The two Prue's melted together with Prue laying in Andy's arms when Leo arrived.

"Leo hurry"

"Prue! Prue! We need you!" Phoebe voice cried from inside the bar.

"They need Prue!" Paige exclaimed with urgency, "they need her for the power of three"

"You'll have to do it" Leo answered, not bothering to look up from where he was healing Prue.

"Me?" Paige stood stunned. Until now she'd been a background witch to her sister's powerful magic always recalling Gram's words about not exactly being Charmed. "Would the power of three spell work with me?"

**Several Hours Later.... **

"She's waking up"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige, sat vigil at their sister's bedside, begging for Prue to return. "Prue, Prue can you hear me?" Piper said, letting her hand fall into Prue's wild raven locks.

Phoebe sat on the opposite of the bed, holding Prue's hand. "Sweetie, you've got come back to us"

"Amanda needs you Prue, we all do" Paige added from her position next to Piper.

Prue's green eyes started to become small slits as the sound of her sister's voices broke through the fog clouding her brain. Pain surrounded her she thought dully, trying to force open her locked eye lids. An absence of life ate away into a void that burned in the center of her chest.

"That's it, Prue you can do it," Phoebe's voice coaxed. Prue's head flopped to side, her lips parting slightly. "Pheebs?"

"We're here, we all are for you" Phoebe replied sympathetically. Still groggy, Prue's brow furrowed, "where's Andy?"

"Right here" Andy stepped up from where he'd been sitting in the corner chair. Piper's arms, tentatively, wrapped around him, "call us if you need you us" she whispered kissing his cheek.

"We love you so much" Phoebe threw her body over Prue hugging her tightly before she pulled to her feet and filed from the room behind Piper and Paige.

"Andy what happened?" Prue asked stilling trying to fight the feeling of emotional loss that was surrounding her heart.

Tears filled Andy's eyes, as he sat on the side of the bed and took a hold of Prue's hand.

"We lost the baby" he choked, keeping his composure while Prue's head shook.

"No, we. We lost you-" her voice caught and her hands fell to her stomach. She'd gone back in time to save Andy and had been hit with the athame. "No" she dared to breathe, "the wendigo, I killed it and-"

"Phoebe, Piper, and Paige killed the wendigo with the power of three spell", Andy corrected softly recounting the event as he knew it.

"Paige took my place in the power three?" Prue shook her head in denial, "no that isn't possible. It only works with me, Piper and Phoebe". Paige couldn't use the power of three spell, technically according to Grams she wasn't exactly Charmed because she hadn't come from the chosen sire, Victor.

"Prue our baby's gone" Andy replied. Their child had been sacrificed to save thee lives, his own, Cole's and Leo's.

"You lost your baby so that Piper and I could continue to love" Phoebe added from where she stood in the doorway with Piper and Paige. Paige was holding Amanda in her arms.

"It's the plight of the big sister," Piper said with tears running down her face as Paige walked in and set Amanda on the bed.

"Here sweetie, why don't you hold Amanda maybe it'll help"

Unconscious tears gathered behind Prue's eyes as she looked into the five other grieving faces.

"My baby's really gone"


	20. Pain and Vanquishing

_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I do have a reason for Prue losing the baby. Zythe, I promise all of your questions will be answered by the time this story ends. Thanks for you consistent objective reviews! CutelittleBrit: I'd love to write a Charmed Book one day!_

_This chapter is set two weeks into the future. Night after night, Prue has been coping with her grief, by going on a relentless demon hunt. Shaylee is still at the manor while Paige tries to figure out how to use her powers to better the greater good. Cole and Phoebe are "unofficially" engaged. Paige has the ability to sense her charges...a small change in her powers._

_**Charmed in the Afterlife: Pain and Vanquishing**_

Piper stood at the kitchen sink washing the breakfast dishes. Prue had just entered the room. She was dressed in a pair of "fat girl" jeans and her favorite fuchsia blouse. Her trademark black raven hair was laying flat against her shoulders, accompanied by her dark leather Nikon camera bag.

"Prue where are going?"

Spotting a piece of dry toast that Phoebe had left behind, Prue plucked it from the plate and stuffed the corner into her mouth, "work, I scheduled a cover shoot at noon"

Piper set the dish she'd been holding down on the counter making it clunk, "are you sure your ready for that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Piper reached for a blue-stripped dishtowel and dried her hands, "because it's only been a few weeks. Your body still needs to heal"

Prue crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow, "Piper I'm fine, I just need to handle things in my own way"

Piper's scared eyebrow knitted, "and that would be by scrying for demons at four o'clock in the morning? Phoebe and I both heard you up there in the attic"

Looking down at her feet, Prue tucked at strand of her dark her hair behind each ear, "I'm sorry if I woke you, but now that Andy's not a wendigo anymore and I don't have tip toe around my health, I think we need to get back to trying to find a way to vanquish the Source. We have to get him before he gets us." She was particularly thinking of Shax and the vision she'd received from the neutral see'r. Now that her baby was gone, Prue wanted to get back to her original task at hand saving herself and Amanda from the Source's assassin.

"You and Andy have vanquished over a dozen demons in less that two weeks. That's not normal."

"I don't see a problem with it," Prue answered stiffly." One less demon, in the world can only make it better, right?"

"For God sakes Prue you just lost a baby! Would you just slow down a bit? Nobody expects you to be super witch right now"

Prue just glared at her sister in a heated stare "I have a family to protect." Prue turned one heel, doing an about face and headed for the back door leaving Piper to shake her head.

Piper tossed her hands into the air, and pinched the bridge of her nose "Prue, why can't you just cry like normal people?"

Phoebe stood in front of the bathroom mirror, applying mascara to the long lashes that surrounded her chestnut eyes. She then reached for the cover-up and gently patted underneath the delicate skin beneath her lips.

"Prue keep you up all night too?" Still dressed the oversized t-shirt she slept in, Paige reached around Phoebe for her toothbrush.

"I think she and Andy woke the whole the house when they vanquished that shocker demon" Phoebe then pulled a burned up hairdryer from the trash, "not to mention they owe you a new a Conair. It blew up in my hands when I tried to plug it in".

Paige's eyes became wide in disgust, "I just bought this". Taking the dryer from Phoebe's hands, Paige through it back into the trash. "I really there was something I could do. I mean even though she tries to hide it, Prue is hurting so much"

"I know" Phoebe agreed sealing her cosmetic bag shut, "but that's just Prue. She doesn't grieve. When Mom died, instead of crying, she just took it all in and became this....well she became Prue"

Paige sighed running a strip of green and white paste along the bristles of her toothbrush, "I want to help her Phoebe. I want to find a way for magic to bring her baby back"

Phoebe smiled sympathetically, as Paige started to brush her teeth, "we all do sweetie, but it's just not possible. Our magic isn't meant to be used for personal gain"

"But what about magical gain? Prue and Andy's baby had the power to move through time do you know what a advantage that would be for the greater good?"

"Paige, I feel what you are saying but technically we can't bring back the dead." Phoebe warned sternly. "There's a reason the Elders put limitations on our magic"

"Consequences, Consequences, you don't have to remind me" Paige groaned with her a mouth full of toothpaste, "I have the Major Domo White lighter as a trainer"

"Natalie isn't all that bad" Phoebe cajoled, "as much as I hate to admit she's changed a lot since Amanda was born"

"In what way?"

"She's lost weight," Phoebe quipped over her shoulder as she scooted out the door. " I gotta go, Cole and I are picking out rings today"

"So your really going to marry a demon?" So the impromptu proposal after the destruction of the wendigo was still a go. Paige knew that Phoebe had kept her intended nuptials under wraps out of respect for Prue, but hoped that her older sister would reconsider. Like Prue, Paige didn't trust Cole's so called converted demonic side.

"Half demon" Phoebe corrected, "And yes, it makes a nice balance in the family considering Prue and Piper both married angels"

Paige bit down hard on her lip, as Phoebe left the bathroom. "Can't wait to see what Prue and Grams have to say about that one"

"You will soon! We're telling Grams to tonight!"

_"Amanda!"_ _Amanda come out, come out where ever you are!"_ Shaylee's voice called out in singsong voice.

Amanda stood nervous and wide-eyed at the end of the hall, longing for Prue or one of her aunts. Something about Shaylee definitely frightened her. Adverting her eyes, she looked up the long length of stairs that led to the attic. She would be safe there she reasoned, making herself invisible.

Moving slowly, she took the stairs one at time, lifting her tiny legs with effort.

_"Amanda!"_

Panic filled Amanda's tiny lungs as she reached the door. "Up! Up!" she sputtered jumping for what seemed to be a mile high doorknob.

_"C'mon Mandy. I won't hurt you, I just want to feel your power" _

Mimicking her mother's actions, Amanda squinted at the doorknob, willing it open. Nothing happened. "It worked for Mommy. Why dat not work for me?" Daddy's powers work for me she thought, turning herself into white and blue orbs. Now standing on the opposite of the door, the tiny witch sighed in relief.

"Now dat I am in the attic, I'm safeGood things happened in the attic. Mommy and Daddy and her aunts destroyed demons here. Amanda rested against the door for a moment, until she heard the creek of the knob. Gazing up she saw it beginning to turn. Shaylee! Backing several steps, Amanda made herself invisible again and hid behind the big puffy pink chair.

The attic door slammed open. _"I know you in here" _Shaylee seethed. "_I can sense you!" _Unbeknownst to anyone, Shaylee had taken a portion of Paige's power to sense. She now had the ability to track all of Paige's would be charges.

_"You can't get away from me!"_

"What are you doing up here?"

Shaylee turned to see Paige standing directly behind her. "Looking for Amanda" she answered quickly. "We were playing hide and seek" An uneasy but convincing smile formed to Shaylee's lips fooling Paige.

"I don't think she's here," Paige answered walking over to the book. "She knows she's not allowed up here without one of us which reminds me, neither are you" Playfully Paige tugged on one of Shaylees long brown french braids.

"I'm sorry" Shaylee apologized lowering her head, "I just wanted to find Amanda. Can you sense her for me?"

"Now that would be cheating," Paige grinned, "why don't you back down stairs, I heard Leo rooting around in the basement. Maybe's she's with him"

"Okay" Shaylee didn't argue, instead she just stared at the puffy pink chair for several moments before exiting the room.

Paige directed her attention to the book turning to the page she had created for the dimension of the lost. If the lost of souls of unwanted children, and children who had been lost to fate were there, that had to mean that the soul of Prue's unborn daughter was there too. Despite Phoebe's warning, Paige felt she owed it to Prue to try and save her daughter.

"Okay once I'm there how do I find her?" she wondered hearing a tiny sneeze. "Ah-choo!" She looked about the attic and didn't see anything. "Is anybody there?" she called out, hearing the shuffle of tiny feet. Amanda then appeared peeking out from behind the puffy chair, looking frightened and guilty.

"You are here," Paige scolded placing a hand on her hip. Amanda looked up at her aunt seeing disappointment in Paige's eyes.

"Sweetie you know we've told you, not to come up here unless one of us are with you. It's not safe" Thinking that Amanda had just acted out over her parent's grief, Paige opened her arms, inviting Amanda up. "Now come here"

Amanda orbed into Paige's arms, literally shaking. "Oh Sweetie," Paige cooed kissing Amanda's hair, "I'm going to fix everything. You'll see. I'm going to make you and Mommy and Daddy and your baby sister a family again."


	21. Peking Duck Spells Luck

_A/N: ka-mia2286: no Shaylee is not Prue and Andy's daughter. I have other plans for her. Pruedence.Halliwell: Andy wasn't around at that moment or he would have done something. He and Amanda sense one another through their orbs. Zythe, the ice-scream truck is on the way. Thanks for noticing the little things with Amanda, I thought it would only be natural for her to try and copy Prue's powers. Wyatt333, thanks for the heads up on your story! Mandebella: when I can expect a sequel to your power of four story? Thanks for reading I am really touched by all of the reviews!_

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Peking Duck Spells Luck**

"Mmm...Peking Duck?" Phoebe lowered her nose to the large adorned casserole dish, taking in it's tantalizing smell. "I didn't know you could cook duck? When did you find time to do this?"

"This afternoon, while you and Cole were out ring shopping," Piper pulled on a set of oven mitts and reached into the oven for side dish she'd prepared.

Phoebe's eyes shifted back and forth in suspiciousness. "Wait a minute, since when do you cook something as elaborate as Peking Duck?"

Since you decided to marry demon." Piper quipped, "I figure if you are going to try and woo Grams, you will need all of the help you can get" Phoebe then flung her arms around her middle sister kissing both of her cheeks. "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me"

"Oh, I think I do" Piper grinned, "I just hope that Grams will understand." The back door swung open and Prue walked in, with her camera bag slung over one shoulder.

"Prue come join us, we're having a sister moment!" Phoebe screeched with a big toothy grin. Prue smiled sadly back at her sister, "I think I'll pass. I'm not really in the mood".

Phoebe's face fell as she tore herself from Piper's arms, "aw, come on Prue. We're having a family dinner, Grams is coming and Piper made Peking Duck"

"Peking Duck?" Prue moved closer to the stove peeking at Piper's creation. "Did you get some help from a handsome Chinese spirit named Mark?"

Piper felt her face flush, and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Actually, I called his Mother. She just left about thirty minutes ago"

"I knew it," Phoebe blistered playfully, "So what you say, Prue. Will you have dinner with us?"

Prue shook her head, as she tried to make her way through the kitchen, "I'm not very hungry." She had just made it to the entry way of the dining room, when Phoebe's voice called her back.

"You owe me this dinner Prue"

"How so?" Prue challenged her with her green eyes narrowing.

"Two years ago, Cole saved Andy's ass when he tried to vanquish Natalie. He went to the Elders and fought for Andy's soul"

"That he did" Prue countered tersely, "but that still doesn't change the fact that he's demon."

"And what about the fact that you're my sister?"

"Fine" Prue huffed just don't expect me to take your side. Piper and Phoebe continued to watch as their disconnected sister trudged slowly up the stairs keeping her arms locked over her chest. It wasn't until Prue had opened the bedroom door did her demeanor change slightly.

Her eyes widened at the sight of rose pedals adorning her bed, glowing in an array of candlelight. "Very nice, I definitely see that somebody loves me" Unconsciously she giggled at the feel of invisible kisses pressing to the skin on her neck.

"Stop" she swatted playfully striking out at the nothingness behind her. Andy appeared wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you" Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a small square box, topped with a tiny bow and handed it over her shoulder. "Here"

"What's this?" Prue snatched the box from his hand tearing it open as she turned to the face him. Inside the box lay an antique style key laying in a perfect square of cotton." A key...an Old Key"

"It's from the Calistoga Spa," Andy replied, "I found it in the drawer. I thought it might bring back some happy memories."

Prue looked down at the key and then back up at him. He'd given her the key several days before her twenty-eighth birthday. "It does but If we go to the spa, then we can't leave the room" Still bound by the laws of death, Andy wasn't allowed to be seen by mortals in the present time who might remember him from his past life. His friend, Darryl was the only exception to the rule.

"I know" he grinned brushing a fallen hair away from her face, "I was thinking we could spend some time together, just the two of us, no sisters, no demons. Just you, me and our baby girl"

Prue cringed at the phrase baby girl. Although she knew he was referring to Amanda the words drove a stake right through her heart. "Thanks, but um, I'm not ready for that" she said kissing his cheek, "I need some more time"

Andy's hand wrapped around her forearm, drawing her in close, "we both need time to heal Prue and all I'm proposing is that we send it together. I'm not asking you want to another baby right now. I just think-"

Prue yanked her arm free, "I told you I can't!" She glared at him heatedly, "I have to concentrate on Source and his assassin. I can't allow for them to get one step ahead of us. I don't have time to sit and weep over a child who can never be, Andy." Prue paused for a moment, more, "I thought you understood that!"

Andy stepped closer, forcing Prue to step back "I do understand, Prue but I also know that I can't just stand aside and watch you try to commit demonic suicide night after night"

"Then don't. Amanda and I can get along just fine without you"

**   
****Dimension of the Lost**

A dark haired warlock with handsome features stood before a swirling vortex. A small child dressed in rags stood beside him pointing, "that is the way to the cavern of the unborn," the little girl told him. "All you need to do is to look for swirling lights captured in the little cages". The warlock smiled evilly and then blinked out, concentrating on the child's words. The Source would pay handsomely for a child of a Charmed One's soul.

As soon as the warlock had disappeared, blue and white orbs illuminated the entrance of the dimension. "Well, well here we are again" Dressed in a pair of low rise jeans and a purple tank top, Paige felt goose bumps raise up to the surface her skin. The orphan plane was not a place she felt complete comfort with yet.

"Why are we back here?"

Paige held fast to Shaylee's hand as they made their way through an array of darkness and mist. "I told you I have to find Prue's baby and I need your help"

"But the unborn are kept in a special cavern guarded by the keeper". Shaylee shuddered. The unborns were to stay hidden away until their souls reached the normal time for their birth. Only then would their physical beings take shape.

"Which way to the cavern?" Paige asked whipping her head around.

"I do not know," Shaylee shrugged lowering her eyes to the ground, "Only the true guardian knows"

Paige's eyes narrowed at the young girl's attempt at sarcasm. "And that would be me, Gr-Great". Paige made a sour face, "I wish they would have given me a map or something."

Paige glanced down a long corridor as she had done before, again seeing the orphans with sunken eyes. A glowing light at the end shown brightly, giving her the signal she needed.

"C'mon let's try this way." Together to the witches walked hand in hand until they reached a dark swirling vortex.

"I don't want to go in there....people never come back" Shaylee pulled her grip free of Paige's hand. "Please don't make me. There is evil in there!"

Sensing the child's fear, Paige took in a deep breath and calmly released it, "okay, but if I don't come back out you don't have a way back to the manor."

Shaylee thought for a moment, "okay I'll go with you" Again she took Paige's hand and together they entered the vortex. Swirls of mist circled around them until they reached the end, where they were met by a ghostly figure holding an avenger style battle-axe.

"He looks creepy," Paige hissed staring into his dead eyes as they passed into the cavern. Ironically, the ghostly creature didn't move prompting shivers to race up Paige's spine.

"He is the keeper's guard" Shaylee warned as they entered a brightly lit room. Rows and rows of brightly lit lanterns with swirling lights were suspended in mid air, kept in place by a glowing red light.

Dumbstruck, by awe Paige placed her hands on her hips. "I never thought there would be so many. How do I know which is one is my niece?" It was then she noticed that the lantern directly in front of her began to scribe a name on the outer structure.

"Abercrombie," Paige read.

Moving quickly she began to see that all of the lanterns, were scribing, given family names, "Braincombs, Carter, Donovan..."

Several rows over, the warlock stood running his fingers over a gold plated nameplate that read, "_Halliwell"_


	22. Saving Baby Halliwell

_A/N: coolcharmedchic, and Phyre: thank you so much for commenting again! Mandabella: Thanks so much for noticing Mark. I just love the Dead Man Walking Eppy! Zythe: your new chapter was amazing! son gomay vidal goku: I'm glad you like what I'm doing with Paige. Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Your comments are always the best! C. C. McKenna: Thank you again for the compliement, but I'm still on cloud 9 from your story! Pruedence.Halliwell: Nope Paige doesn't have to wait...or does she? Hee-Hee. PrUe AnD AnDy: Prue's going to have issues for a little bit, I'm afraid. Phelicia Halliwell and Cutelittlebritt: Prue is just being Prue. Princess Pinky: About the warlock. Can we just say that evil doesn't have to follow the same rules as Paige? Thanks to all for reading!_

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Saving Baby Halliwell**

**Dimension of the Lost**

"Hey! Get your hands off my neice!"

The warlock jumped at the sound of Paige's voice. "You cannot stop me!" he laughed. Fire shot from his palms inastraight line, targeting Paige.

"_Force Field!" _Paige lifted her arms forming a protective blue ring around she and Shaylee. The field lasted only long enough to protect them from the fiery blaze giving the warlock time to break the lantern free of the security laser beam.

"This little Charmed one is mine"

"We'll see about that," Paige hissed thinking of a chant, "Power of three come to me, settle here so that my sisters are near. Their vanquishing power, I need so that I can save my families seed!" Flashes of red light circled around Paige, beaming into her. Paige looked at her hand in shock as it began to glow filling her with a familiar sisterly strength.

"I have Prue's power," she muttered pulling her arm back issuing a mighty thrust, deflecting the warlock's field of flames. A flick of her wrists sought Piper's explosive power, blowing the warlock to bits.

"Whoa that was cool!" Shaylee gaped wide-eyed at Paige's newfound strength.

"I can't believe it actually worked" Paige swallowed shocked gazing at the gaping hole that her vanquishes had left behind. The lantern was lying on its side with the lights still burning brightly.

"Look!" Shaylee pointed as the lantern, lifted from the ground and floated into Paige's hands. "C'mon, I think this is our sign to go-" Paige's words were cut short as she was taken over by an overwhelming presence.

_Premonition_

_Black and white images of Prue and Piper formed in Paige's head. The two were standing side by side when the warlock who'd tried to steal the lantern blinked in, hitting the both of them with flames._

"Paige?"

"My sister's they're both dead" Paige muttered sickly right before passing out. Red flashes escaped from her body, leaving her physically drained.

"Paige? Paige!" Shaylee fell to her knees shaking the unconscious witch. "Paige, please wake up" Once she saw, that Paige was truly unconscious, Shaylee reached for the lantern clasping tightly in her hands. "Sorry" she whispered to the baby's essence, "but I need this power more than you do"

The lights in the lantern, flicked for a moment, dying to nothing and then returning.

"What happened?"

"You passed out from your sister's surge of power," Shaylee said as Paige pushed up to one elbow. Smiling, Shaylee handed Paige the lantern. "You dropped this"

Paige stared at the lantern for several moments, noting a dimness in it's light. "Wasn't this brighter before?"

Shaylee shook her head, "I don't think so, but maybe it needs to be connected with another spirit for it to survive"

"You could be right," Wobbling Paige pulled herself to her feet. "Let's get her home"

**Manor**

"Andy? Andy wait you can't leave don't you want to stay for dinner?" Phoebe's heels thundered down the stairs nipping at Andy's heels. "Piper cooked Duck"

"Duck?" Andy questioned with surprise "Sorry Phoebe, I'm not hungry. Tell Prue I'll be at Darryl's if she needs me" In his hands, Andy held a Nike sports bag, which contained enough clothing and necessities to last him a week.

"B-but Grams is coming"

"All the more reason for me to leave"

"I heard that Andrew" An apparitional form of Penny appeared in the entryway looking cross and judgmental. "You really shouldn't leave Prue at time like this"

"Grams, I asked him to leave, in fact I demanded it" Prue stepped out from the living room with her arms crossed over her chest. The crestfallen look on her face; made Penny's heart bleed.

Stepping out of her apparitional status, Penny became whole, and reached out to her oldest granddaughter, "Prue , I'm so sorry about the baby" she soothed taking Prue into her arms,

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Grams," Prue managed a small smile for her grandmother as she pulled from Penny's arms.

"With Andy walking out the door?" Penny shook her head, "Prue you were always a good liar, but darling, I don't believe that for a second. Neither of you wants to be away from each other, I can see it in your faces"

Andy exchanged silent glances with Prue from across the room, making her advert her eyes so that neither he nor Grams would see her tears. "Did you know that Piper made a Peking Duck?"

"Peking Duck?" Penny repeated drawing out the name, "for heaven sakes why?"

"Because Phoebe and I want to get to married" Cole shimmered in behind Phoebe wrapping his hands around her petite sized waist. Penny stared shocked for several moments before opening her mouth to speak.

"Over my dead body!"

"Grams your already dead" Phoebe replied tangling her hands with Cole's, "besides, Cole and I love each other." Seeing the anger rise up in her Grandmother's face, Phoebe straightened her posture making herself stand up a bit taller.

"Phoebe, Elizabeth Agnes Halliwell, I will not allow you to marry a demon! In fact I forbid it!"

"Agnes, your name is Agnes?" Cole quipped, earning a sharp jab to the ribs, "Ow!"

"Don't speak when Grams is talking" Phoebe hissed, stepping on his foot.

Piper, marrying awhite lighterwas bad enough, and then Prue...." Penny's voice trailed, "If you think for one moment I am going to marrying you off to a demon, and disgrace this family, well Phoebe-"

"Duck's ready!" Piper's voice sang out as she exited the kitchen carrying a large flaming Pyrex dish. She was just about to set it on the table when a warlock blinked in, sending pyrokentic blasts at the table, igniting Piper's duck.

"My Duck!" Piper shrieked dropping the platter "Do you have any idea of how long it took me to perfect Peking Duck!" Oven mitts still covered her hands as she attempted to wave her arms in retaliation. "Why isn't this working?"

"Oven Mitts!" Prue fumed squinting dangerously as she sent the warlock sailing across the room into the staircase where Phoebe, Cole and Andy were standing. All three jumped out of harms way against the splintering wood.

"Watch it!" Phoebe growled as the warlock recovered, shooting a flaming blast at Piper and Prue.

"Prue!" Andy's eyes widened as the two sister's attempted to separate, causing the flame to divide into two halves.

"What the hell is that?" Prue spat as Paige appeared behind them, shielding them with her force field. Shaylee too.

"It's called a little sister power" she grinned deflecting the flames. "I'll tell you about it later"

"Let's vanquish his ass," Phoebe hissed, levitating herself into the warlock as Cole readied an energy ball. The half demon waited until his beloved had the warlock pinned against the wall and then fired. Again the warlock exploded leaving a huge scotch mark against the side of the wall.

"Is he gone?" Phoebe asked.

"I think so" Andy replied brandishing his crossbow for good measure.

"Is everyone okay?" Leo appeared surveying the mess.

"I think we're all fine," Penny replied smoothing her hair, "if you don't count that the fact that Phoebe is going to marry a demon and Andy is about to walk out on Prue"

Andy's is going to leave Prue? Paige's eyes widened, "No you can't"

"Prue evidently wants him to go," Penny droned sarcastically at her oldest granddaughter.

"It's for the best," Prue stammered in her defense, "Andy and I need some space"

Paige shook her head, lifting up the lantern, "No you don't. That's not the answer"

"Then what is?" Prue challenged, flippant.

"This. Uh Andy you'll want to move a little closer to Prue"

Andy looked at Prue skeptically waiting for her to motion him over. Prue nodded, allowing him to place his hand upon her waist as they waited for Paige's announcement.

Opening the lantern door, Paige released the lights creating a swarm of brightness in the room. The lights swirled for several moments above Prue's head, making everyone look upward in awe.

"What is that?"

"If I'm right, It's a miracle" Paige replied proudly just as the lights started to make a shift in direction and began to gravitate towards Piper. "Huh?"

"Uh Paige, what's happening to me?" Piper's dark eyes widened as the overwhelming sensation of love and joy began to enter her body. A bright smile crossed her face as life began to breath inside her.

"Leo? Leo? What is this?"

"Piper's baby?" Paige muttered. "I brought back Piper's unborn baby? Talk about backfire"


	23. Furious Prue

_Wow! I love all of the reviews from the last chapter, however I am going to decline to answer questions about the baby at the moment other than Piper is pregnant with a girl. PrudenceHalliwell: Sorry there will be no Wyatt...ever. Princess Pinky. I'm glad you noticed all of the little things in the last chapter. Yes, Phoebe has two middle names in this series. About the timeline, I never set one but Amanda was born in Oct 2002, so Pipers baby could be about 4 in 2009._wyatt333: The new power of three question will most likely be answered by the end of the story.

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Furious Prue **

Instinctively, Andy's hands fell to Prue's shoulders kneading them gently. "Don't touch me" she hissed stepping out his embrace. All stared silent as Prue purposefully made her way towards to the stairs

"Prue? Prue, I'm sorry...," Paige stepped forward, to follow but Andy grabbed her hand preventing her from going any further.

"Let her go, Paige."

"But I just wanted to help"

Grams stepped up to Paige, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "She knows Dear, but one thing that you need to learn is Prue always has to handle things her own way"

From the opposite side of the room, Cole leaned over, whispering in Phoebe's ear, "so I take it, this is not a good time to ask Penny how she feels about having demonic grandchildren"**   
**

Prue stood with her back pressed tight against the attic door shaking. "I'm okay," she told herself, "I can deal with this". The "this" meaning that Paige had somehow managed to give Piper what should have been her baby. "Fate happens to me all the time, why is time so different?" She didn't know. Demons, she needed to find, more Demons.

Despite Andy's objections to it, it had worked so far. Releasing her body from the door. Prue marched over to the book of Shadows. The book was still opened to the Wendigo page. "Don't need this anymore," she said flipping through the pages until she found a relatively simple summoning incantation.

"Evildoers far and near come to me and settle here," Three women with a long dark hair, all sporting black leather and long talons appeared ready to do battle.

"Ewe, who does your make-up?" Prue snapped noting their black and white war paint facial designs. One of the women laughed, lunging forcing Prue to use her power, while the other two smoked out, reappearing behind her, pinning her arms.

"Let me go!" Prue struggled as the first women recovered, and smoked in closer so that she and Prue were face to face.

"My pleasure," Prue heard the women's voice in her head as Grey smoke, parted from her lips, descending into Prue's mouth making her cough. The three women, all laughed silently, and then smoked back out, leaving Prue to catch her breath.

"Cowards"

**Piper's Room**

**A Short Time Later...**

Piper sat on her bed with her legs crisscrossed holding a pillow. "So let me get this straight, I'm pregnant with a child that you and I were never suppose to have? And Prue isn't pregnant at all? Leo how is that possible?"

Leo eased himself to the mattress sitting beside her, letting his hand fall into her chocolate colored hair, "because Paige brought back the soul of the child that you and I dreamed about the having. The child you and your sisters saw when went to the future".

Piper felt her chest tighten as she looked down at her womb, "Melinda?" The thought of her possibly being pregnant with the namesake of Melinda Warren had Piper lifting a cautious brow because according to Dr. Marshall she could never conceive a child on her own.

"I think so" Leo nodded with smile as Piper rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute how do we know that Paige didn't make a mistake and that this isn't someone else's demonic baby, instead of ours? You know it has been that long, since she threw book out of the window and turned herself into Miss 34 DD" Piper held her hands out in front in of her breasts in a mocking tone.

"Because children from the dimension of the lost are bound to the parents who desire them. They are essentially nothing but dreams that turn into living souls, by the love of the people who created them. Another persons baby couldn't find it's life inside of your body.

Tears welled in Piper's eyes, "so Paige really brought us our Melinda Christina?" Melinda "_Melanie"_ Christina Wyatt-Halliwell.

"I think so" Leo beamed pulling her into his arms where Piper settled for several minutes relishing in the thought. She then sat up, speaking with a sense of regret.

"So then what about Prue's baby?"

**Dimension of the Lost**

"I don't believe that my plan backfired," Paige grumbled to herself as she actively searched through the rows of lanterns, tossing them about like they were clearance items at the after Christmas sale. Not that she wasn't ecstatic for Piper, but her purpose had been to help Prue. "Prue and Andy's baby has to be here somewhere!"

_Gumbel, Haar, Habeck, Hagglund, Hale, Hammond._ "No Halliwell" Maybe she should try the "T's" she reasoned skipping over several rows. _Tobias, Todd, Tovar, Trost, Truitt_. "No Trudeau either, damn it!" What in the hell had happened to Prue's baby. Frustrated, Paige shoved a hand through her dark reddish brown hair, and held it for several seconds before letting it collapse about her face.

"I have to keep to looking, maybe the keeper made a mistake in his alphabetizing." Determined, Paige went back to rummaging through the lanterns of little lights.

"You will not find, the child you seek here"

"What? Why?" Paige whirled around to see Natalie standing directly behind her.

"Because Pure lost her child due to a need to gratify her own personal gain. Her baby was sacrificed to save Andy"

Paige's left eye narrowed with her head titling slightly to the side, "you say that like it was a bad thing"

"It was a choice" Natalie stated simply. "As you are beginning to see, Prue's choice to be with Andy has already altered the destiny of many things. Your finding Piper's baby was destiny's way of correcting itself, its setting things right" Natalie didn't want to go into the fact that Paige had been scheduled to take Prue's place in the power of three when Patty had cast the spell to reunite Andy with Prue.

"Setting things right? Hmm...," Paige returned smartly, What did Natalie think she was trying to do? Giving back Prue and the child they had lost could not be wrong. "No offense, but how do I know that you just didn't take Prue's baby and pawn her off to some other unsuspecting social worker?" Paige turned her back and marched down towards the end of the row.

"Because, I don't have the power to remove souls from this demission, only you do. You're the chosen guardian of the Orphan Plane."

"Then what about the warlock?" Paige tossed out over her shoulder. "How did he get my niece's lantern?"

"Evil isn't always bound by the same laws that you and I are. Sometimes it finds a way to seep itself in to obtain the upper hand. That is the reason you were allowed to tap into your sister's powers to defeat the warlock"

"And if I was meant to defeat that warlock, then why can't I find this baby!"

"Because you aren't meant too" Natalie replied, coldly, "It's not what the greater good has planned"

"The greater good?" Paige looked shocked, "what kind of greater good, would want to see my sister suffer like that?"

"The same greater good, that took your parents in that car accident" Natalie replied trying her best not to sound like a cold hearted SOB. She paused for moment, allowing Paige to reflect upon the wounds she had opened. Natalie's hand then fell to Paige's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "We aren't meant to reconfigure the grand design of human life, we are only suppose to serve and protect it while it is here"

Tears slid down Paige's cheeks, smearing her make up as Natalie started to disappear. "Don't fight the real destiny Paige. It will prevent you from serving those you are truly meant to save

**Attic**

Andy stood in the doorway of the attic watching as Prue started her never-ending quest to scry for evil. He heard Prue let out a muffled cough, and looked at her with curious concern.

"Prue you okay?"

When no answer came, Andy blew out a tense sigh, and shoved his hand into the pockets of his jeans as lumbered up behind her.

"I thought you were leaving" Prue said not bothering to look up from her scrying crystal.

"Prue we need to talk" Andy's hands hovered just millimeters above her shoulders as if he were afraid to touch her.

"I don't have time, I'm scrying for Shax" Prue lamented taking a step forward.

"C'mon Prue, stop treating me like I'm the demon here, I didn't do anything!"

The crystal dropped to the map and Prue leaned forward, "3rd and-" her sentence, was cut short as Andy pulled the crystal from the map and chucked it towards the window.

"Damn it Prue!" Andy's hands fell to her shoulders whirling her around. What he saw next made his eyes widen, in fear.

"Prue what happened to you?" Prue's pretty face was marred with black war paint. Her fingernails had turned to talons. "Prue your-you're a fury!"

Sinking her talons into his shirt, Prue pulled him forward and then used her power to throw Andy into the wall with a resounding thud. She then spotted a couple of blue and purple vials sitting on a table, and flicked her wrist hurling them at Andy as he attempted to recover.

Blue and white lights started to circle as Andy began to orb in time with the explosion caused by the potions hitting the spot where he'd been laying. When he returned, Piper, and Phoebe were standing in the doorway with their mouths hanging open at the sight of their sister.

"Uh-Oh!" Piper's eyes were as wide as saucers, as she stood behind Phoebe. "Wh-What Happened?"

"She's a fury" Andy answered rubbing the back of his head. "She let her grief consume her and got smoked"

"Do something...do something Now!" Piper shoved Phoebe forward, expecting her to take the lead.

"Uh honey your seriously not thinking about going out in public looking like that are you?"

Prue's eyes narrowed, as she brandished her talons, and blew threatening smoke at her sisters as a distraction.

"I think she is," Phoebe swallowed, stepping back as Prue smoked from the room.

"Damn it!" Piper swore looking heavenward, "Prue. Prue you get your fury ass back here now! I don't believe this! How in the hell did this happen?"


	24. In A Fury of Angels

_A/N: PrueAndyForever: thank you so much for the great review. Yes, I am planning to add another story to my Inner Demons series .Something along with lines with the return of "Tony Wong". Remember, Andy was the one to shoot him. Piper crying at the mausoleum is one of my most favorite scenes ever! Faith Kingsley: Thanks for taking the time review! CuteLittleBritt: There will more with Phoebe and Cole's wedding comnig up soon. Princess Pinky: Piper will eventually thank Paige for her gift. I'm so glad you approve of the baby's name! Pruedence.Halliwell: Hope all goes well with you DL! Zythe: Thanks for catching my "goof". I swear it read Angel when I posted it. LOL. wyatt333: I haven't really thought about a baby for Phoebe (or Paige) yet. hee-hee. I'm trying to keep everything Prue centered. CCMcKenna: Your Reviews are Gold! PS, where is the next chapter to your story???_

_**Charmed in the Afterlife: In a Fury of Angels**_

"Prue's a what?" Paige's nose crinkled and right her eye squinted in a look of confusion.

"A fury" Leo explained, "it's a spin-off from the mythological beings who hunt evildoers. Fury's feed on anyone that they presume is evil"

"Anyone they presume?" Paige's eyes shifted back and forth.

"The infraction of evil doesn't matter to them" Cole added, "they just assume go after a jaywalker as a demon. They take great pleasure in the kill".

"How do we change her back?"

"We can't. Prue has to find a way to deal with her grief" Andy answered from where he stood staring distantly out the attic window.

"Well we just can't let her go running lose around the city killing innocent people" Piper blasted, "we have to find her!" It was then that Andy noticed the crystal, lying at his feet. leaning over, he picked up and tossed it into her awaiting hands.

"Then start scrying. Prue's on the hunt for Shax".

"Shax" Phoebe repeated lifting her brows, "leave it to Prue to go after the biggest, badest demon alive. Here give the crystal to me"

Piper dropped the crystal into Phoebe's hands and watched Phoebe's body go taut.

"Phoebe?"

_Premonition_

_Fury-Prue was standing upon a rooftop, battling the huge blue-grey demon known as Shax. Three other furies accompanied her forming a circle around the mammoth sized assassin. Energy balls formed in his hands and One by one, Shax killed all of the furies, with the exception of Prue._

_In a bold move, Prue launched herself at the demon, pelting him with a spin kick. Unfazed Shax retaliated by lifting Prue up above his head and tossed her into a nearby generator. Another energy ball formed; Prue tried to move but Shax was quicker... __   
_

"What did you see?" Piper demanded grabbing Phoebe's wrist.

"Prue; Shax was killing Prue"

"Phoebe where were they?" Andy asked with a sense of urgency.

Phoebe closed her eyes trying to focus on the memory. A large painted "H" on the floor of the roof came to mind. "Someplace with a large letter "H" on the roof"

"Hospital" Andy and Cole said union.

"Bay General has a helipad," Leo added. "Cole and Andy can take you there" Instantly, Piper and Phoebe went to Cole and Andy each taking a hold of a hand.

"Okay, let's go" Phoebe ordered without forethought to Paige.

"Hey what about me? I'm a witch too you know"

"Stay here with the girls and look for a spell to help curb Prue's pain" Piper directed before disappearing in flurry of Andy's orbs.

"A spell?" Paige crinkled her nose again looking miffed, "but didn't Andy say that she needed to work through it on her own? Hmm..."

"Prue!" Piper shouted her sister's name as they materialized on the roof. Shax had already killed the furies and Prue was getting ready to lunge. Fury Prue bared her talons at her sisters but kept her sights sets on the deadly demon.

"Don't you bare you talons at me Missy!" A flick of Piper's hands froze both Prue and Shax just as the demon produced an energy ball.

"Spell...Spell, we have to say the say the Spell!" Phoebe's hands shook as she pulled a crumbled piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Spell? Since when did you have time to write a spell to vanquish Shax?" Piper asked.

"When Prue went to visit the neutral see'r, and found out that Amanda was going to be killed by Shax," Phoebe replied as Shax began to unfreeze along with the energy ball.

"Andy get Prue!" Phoebe shouted as she and Piper began to chant

_"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!"_

The sound of thunder cracked as Andy orbed into Prue moving her out of the way of the energy ball. The couple disappeared momentarily as Shax yelled in pain and then turned into the wind.

"Did it work?" Phoebe asked, pulling a leaf out of her hair.

"I don't know," Piper's eyes darted back and forth looking for the demon. "He's just screamed and disappeared" her voice trailed, with her eyes landing on Prue. Prue was screaming at Andy trying to scratch him with her talons.

"I hate you!"

Andy had her by the wrists, keeping her at arms length "Wouldn't be the first time, you told me something like that"

"Oh no..." Phoebe breathed, "Prue's still a fury"

"Fury isn't the word" Piper mocked watching her older sister struggle against, Andy's strength. "She's pissed" The two could only watch as Prue broke free of Andy's grasp, and shot fire from her fingernails.

"That does it!" Andy yelled turning invisible as the flames shot over his head. A moment later, Phoebe and Piper saw Prue fall to the ground, pelting the air with her fists"

"What is he doing?" Piper asked

"Protecting his family jewels, I hope" Phoebe quipped watching Prue land a wresting move that sought her on top.

"You want me to take her out with an energy ball?" Cole offered envisioning that Prue had her hands around Andy's neck.

Andy coughed becoming visible again.

"Prue you don't want to do this!"

Orbs appeared behind them, producing Leo, Paige, Shaylee and Amanda. Amanda was in Leo's arms.

"Who you really mad at Prue?" Paige challenged prompting Fury Prue's attention. Not wasting a moment, Paige began to read the words to a spell. "_Locked in a box full of grieving pain, with every breath driving her insane. So much pain, she cannot feel, remove my sisters grief, let her heart heal!"_

Lights swarmed around Prue and Andy moving at warped speed. Prue screamed and the couple disappeared with a resounding explosive bang that made, the other's shudder. Amanda howled at the deafening sound, clinging to Leo

"Uh...oh...Where'd they go?" Piper gingerly turned her head back to the spot where Prue had Andy straddled on the ground. "Paige where did you send them?"

"I don't know" Paige gulped fearfully, "I think I may have just vanquished our sister and her husband"

The Angel of Death was lurking waiting for long term cancer patient to take his last breath when Prue and Andy suddenly appeared in his ghostly dimension of waiting landing on top each other as they hit the blue fog covered ground.

"Ow!" Andy hissed feeling his head hit something solid. Prue growled, pulling to feet at the sight of her new surroundings.

"How dare you interfere with the grand design," Death shouted watching a shaky Andy attempt stand up right. "Wait a minute, you don't have a mortals soul"

"You took it a few years ago" Andy said grabbing the back of his neck, "but she does". The Angel squinted watching Prue as she darted around trying to find a way out of the dimension.

"Is that? Prue Halliwell?"

"The one and only" Andy grinned, cringing as Prue let out another agonizing scream. "She has issues. You took our baby"

The angel pondered for a moment, scratching his chin, "Ah yes, that I did;the soul of a beautiful little girl with the power to travel through the time. I remember . . .she's stubborn like her mother"

Andy tossed the angel a sad grin.

"You can't get her back it's against the rules," the angel added setting his gaze on Prue.

"You of all people should know that". Prue stopped fighting the air and growled, giving the angel her full attention.

"Oh, the pain" the Angel gloated, clasping his hands in front of him, "You still haven't let go from when I took your Mother. You think she should have cheated death, just like you have managed."

Fury Prue shook her head, longing for a way out as the angel moved in closer.

"And you're mad at me for taking your baby"

"She was innocent," Prue managed to choke, "it wasn't her time"

"It was her time and you've got to accept that. Not everyone is as lucky as you"

"No!" Long streams of tears fell down Prue's face, "I want her back. I need her back"

"Your daughter's life was taken so that of another would find life in the balance. That's the way it works"

Prue's bottom lip quivered and silence erupted as the vortex changed from a hazy blue to a glowing white. A little girl, resembling Amanda stood in the center, surrounded by a golden glow. She was apparition accelerated to about the age of three. She had long raven hair and Prue's green eyes. Patty appeared beside the child giving her a nudge.

"That's your Mommy and your Daddy. Your Daddy is an angel just like you and Mommy is a witch like I was. Together their love created you and your sister, Amanda"

Prue's hand flew to her mouth, as she began to shake uncontrollably.

"This is your daughter, Prue" Patty said smiling as the black lines in Prue's face began to disappear. "Mother and I named her, Alaine Penelope Millicent Halliwell"

"You named her after Grams and Grandpa Allen...but how did you, I was going to-" Prue sobbed as Andy stepped up to her side, offering an arm of support. Tenderly, he swept a kiss against her temple.

"She's beautiful just like you Prue." The rest of the fury features washed from Prue's body, as she was bathed in overwhelming love.

"And just as powerful" Patty added calling the child by her pet name. "Her time has not come yet, but Ally is destined for great things". Then just as quickly as they appeared, Patty andAlly faded back into the glowing light leaving Prue and Andy to cling to one another.

Andy kissed Prue's forehead, "Did you hear that Prue? Our daughter has a great destiny". Smiling through her tears, Prue nodded sinking into his embrace. Together they faded back to the manor.


	25. Vanished

_A/N: Jade-eye Halliwell: thanks so much for taking time to review! Wyatt333: Yep, the sequel, Eternally Charmed, will focus on the birth of Prue and Andy's third child. son gomay vidal goku: uh, it's Charmed and anything can happen? Alaine was a living "magical spirit" therefore in my world, she has a destiny. Princess Pinky: I just made up Millicent and at the moment, I am torn as to whether she will be Millie or Ally. As far as Paige goes, I just try to write the characters as I view their personality. If I may say I've really missed "the Sister thing" since Prue was killed off... Zythe: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Prue's just got a thing with death so it made sense to me, that she would need to confront the Angel himself...as far as Destiny goes...you will have to wait and see. Sci-Fi Gillian and ShanFan: Thanks again! prueandandyalways: Cool Penname Thanks so much for your kinds words. I really appreciate you taking the time to review.   
_

_This chapter is set about 3 weeks into the future_

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Vanished**

"You about ready?"

"Almost," Prue replied tossing her fuzzy pink sweater into her a suite case. After the visit with the angel of death the decision to spend sometime alone with Andy at the SPA had been easy. Turning into a fury had given her a new perspective, making her realize how essential it was not to bottle up her feelings.

"I just need to finish this check off list so that Piper and Paige have everything they need to take care of Amanda".

Andy looked at the six pages of notebook paper that Prue had scrawled out in her frilly handwriting. "Did you remember to tell them to feed her?"

"Funny" Prue hissed slamming the list into his chest.

Andy gasp, faking pain, "we could still take her with us"

Prue snatched the list away from his hands. "No...no...you and I need this time alone" They still needed to heal as a couple and work through their loss together. Pressing to her tip toe's Prue kissed him gently, "I'll be right back"

"I'll meet you downstairs," he smiled in the special grin that had been reserved only for her. Prue hurried down the stairs to find her sisters in the kitchen still mulling over their morning coffee. "Okay, I think, I've covered everything. Are you sure you guys can handle a couple of days without me?"

Prue handed Paige the list causing her young sister to gape softly. "Six pages?"

Phoebe pulled her mug away from her lips, "Hmm...you at a SPA, getting rub down and facial while the rest of us are stuck here fighting demons? I don't think so"

Prue bit the side of her cheek, in thoughtful reflection, "Well Phoebe it's not all quite that glamorous, Andy and I aren't exactly going away to have the sexual revolution of our lives"

"I know you aren't sweetie," Phoebe circled around the island to give her sister a hug, "we just want you to have a good time, so that you'll get better".

"Me too" Prue kissed the side of Phoebe's cheek, and then smiled at Piper who was holding Amanda. Tenderly Prue took her child from Piper's arms pulling her into a hug, "And you little missy witch, you be a good girl for you aunties while I'm gone". She kissed Amanda's forehead, speaking in a cheeky voice, "Daddy and I will see you in a few days. We love you"

"wuv you" Amanda repeated reaching back for Piper.

"Have a good time" Piper smiled, "and don't worry about anything, Paige and I have everything under control. Right Paige?"

"Right" Paige replied distantly staring wide eyed at the list of instructions. "Six pages" she muttered again in disbelief as Andy came into the kitchen with Shaylee trailing.

"Bags are all packed, ready to go"

"I'm ready," Prue returned sliding her arms around his waist

"So your parents are leaving?" Shaylee locked eyes with Amanda, giving her a narrowing glance. Frightened, Amanda gasped, and orbed into Andy's arms, separating him from Prue.

"Whoa"

Amanda's legs wrapped tight around him with her fingers digging deeply into his neck.

" Looks like somebody doesn't want you to go" Paige surmised setting the list on the counter before she pulled Amanda from Andy's arms.

"Hey, what's up with you? Don't you know that Mommy and Daddy need sometime to themselves"

Amanda grunted, plopping her thumb into her mouth, and turned invisible.

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Prue said unsure looking at the spot where Amanda was sitting in Paige's arms.

Andy took a hold her hand, reeling back into his chest, "Prue she'll be fine"

"She'll be fine as soon as you're gone" Piper assured stroking the back of Amanda's invisible head. "Go have a good time"

"But-"

"But nothing. We'll send Leo or Paige if we need you" Piper added

Prue sighed hesitantly, wrapping her arms around Andy once again, "okay, let's go".

"You can still change you mind"

Phoebe's chestnut eyes narrowed, as she shoved her hand into Andy's back, "Ssh...none of that. Now orb, go have a good time and don't for get the revolutionary sex!"

Andy raised an embarrassed eyebrow to Prue, "revolutionary sex? Not that I'm complaining but-"

"Phoebe's just being Phoebe," Prue stated as they orbed away with Piper speaking in the speaking in the aftermath of their glow.

"I swear Phoebe, your head, has seen more hotel pillows, that a chocolate mint"

"What? I just want them to have good time and maybe if they could make another baby that would help"

"I don't think they want to replace Ally right now, Phoebe. They saw her in the flesh, her soul is still alive" Paige commented, tickling Amanda's sides in hopes that she would make herself visible. Amanda couldn't help but giggle as Paige pressed her lips to her forehead, making a loud kissing noise.

"Nobody wants to replace you either, Missy Witch"

"Ally? We're calling our niece's spirit Ally?" Phoebe echoed, "what happened to Millie?"

The darklighter appeared behind Piper causing her to shiver.

"Piper you okay?" Phoebe quickly noticed the change in Piper's face.

Paige set invisible Amanda on the counter. "Yeah honey what is it?"

Piper looked around, feeling a strange twinge. "I don't know. It's like I feel evil"

Phoebe's head whipped in all directions, "evil? Evil's here?" Piper pressed a hand to her stomach, "it's here in the kitchen. I think the baby can sense it"

Shaylee focused on the dark lighter staring him down, until his eyes followed hers, settling on Amanda. "The invisible child". By taking her, he could turn sister against sister, plaguing on Piper's guilt. The darklighter moved quietly between the sisters until he reached the counter top where Amanda was sitting.

"Don't say a word" In flash his hand clamped over her tiny mouth, orbing her out leaving Shaylee to grin silently.

"I'll never tell"

Piper blinked and made her eyes go wide, feeling a presence leave the room. "It's gone, I felt it leave"

"It's not the only thing". Paige's face turned frantic as her hands began to roam the counter top. "Amanda? She's gone"

Piper's eyes grew wide again. "Gone what you mean gone?"

Paige ran a hand through her hair, "I mean she was right here and now she isn't"

"Well maybe she just orbed up to her room" Phoebe put in hopefully, watching Paige shake her head.

"No she doesn't have the power to be invisible and orb at the same time"

Piper placed a hand on her hip looking at Phoebe worriedly, "then the evil that was here must have taken her"

"Prue's going to kill us"

Reeling in the sister's distress Shaylee to turned to the kitchen window, picking up on a hypnotic tune. An ice cream truck was lurking right outside.


	26. Mud and Ice Cream Don't Mix

_A/N: brodychica-06: thanks for taking the time to review! Zythe, I like your thinking. Wyatt333: there will be more on Cole's and Phoebe's wedding in the next couple of chapters. Jade-eye Halliwell and piperleo4eva: Thank you again for reviewing! Princess Pinky: LOL, I would love to have a framed picture of Prue and Andy to worship! Gomay: The zeal you put into your reviews, makes the story all worthwhile. Thank you for your consistent support. You too, PruedenceHalliwell. _

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Ice Cream and Mud Don't Mix**

**Golden Door SPA in the NAPA Valley****   
****Calistoga, California **

A women dressed in a black pants suit, led Prue down an elegant corridor decorated with gold trim and modern art. "I trust you found everything satisfactory with your room?"

"I did" Prue smiled looking to her left as she felt Andy's invisible hand slide into the small of her back. Not able to be seen by mortals in the present world, Andy had taken to roaming through the hotel in his invisible form or orbing when he and Prue felt the need to leave the room.

The women smiled back as she led Prue outside to secluded bungalow and unlocked a double set of French doors. "Your own private mud suite"

"Mud?" Prue stopped abruptly, gazing at the large in ground rectangular shaped tub that was filled with bubbling mud.

Still smiling the women clasp her hands together speaking cheerily, "our mud treatments are one of Calistoga's most relaxing luxuries. While bathing, our mud gently exfoliates all of your dead skin cells and relives tension by lifting all of your worries away. Our mud is preheated to a temperature of 104 degrees and has been specially scented with a just a hint of lavender, to give it a nice clean feel"

"You let Phoebe plan this didn't you?" Prue said under breath to Andy as the women continued to ramble.

"The changing room is over there, and when you are finished you can enjoy and nice relaxing shower with pulsating spray followed by a herbal mint rub down by our house masseuse"

Sounds great, but I have my own personal masseuse" Prue beamed with a large fake smile. Cordially she waited for the women to leave before unleashing her wrath upon Andy.

"Okay what's with the mud?" Prue crossed her arms over her chest, with her eyes blazing. "I thought we were here to work on our grief"

"We are" Andy replied making himself visible, "mud can be very therapeutic"

"I am so not getting into the mud"

"Why not?" Andy laughed grabbing her hands.

"Because next to drowning in water, my greatest fear is to drown in mud. I can already see Barbus standing over me laughing as the mud rises up past my neck"

"Prue, Barbus isn't going to attack" Andy said gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "This is only meant to help you relax, it's no different than sitting in the Jacuzzi "

Stalling Prue pulled away and began to digging through her purse for cell phone, "you know, maybe I should call Piper and check on Amanda."

Andy's brows knitted as he pulled her bag from her hands on tossed into one of the whicker chairs, beside them. "Prue, Amanda is fine. Your sister's will come get us if anything happens". Prue looked at him skeptically as his hands cupped her face. "Prue we just got here, what could possible happen?"

"Ok" Prue resided as he kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest, "but you are getting in here with me"

"That's why I brought my swim suit"

"Swim suit aye?" Prue smirked flirting for the first time in weeks, "You're playing it a little cautious aren't ya? " Taking a hold oftwo of his fingers, Prue started for the dressing room.

Andy followed willingly, speaking to her back. "Well I don't want to assume, something I shouldn't be assuming"

"Then maybe you should have gotten adjoining rooms"

**Manor**

Piper paced the kitchen floor in disbelief, "A demon took our niece, Phoebe, I don't believe this! Prue is going to freak!"

Phoebe shook her head, "No she isn't because we are not going to tell her.

"What? Are you out of your freakin' mind?"

"No, Piper, I'm not. Prue just lost one child, I don't think she'll handle the thought of losing another"

Paige opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out due to Piper's words of frustration.

"Then what are we suppose to do? Without Prue's powers we are screwed!"

"We'll find Amanda ourselves. And Prue will never have to know," Phoebe replied casually, as if finding an unknown demon were an easy feat.

"Hello, third sister here," Paige cajoled waving to her oblivious sisters.

NEVER HAVE TO KNOW? Phoebe we cannot keep something like this from her! Amanda is her child!

"Then we'll tell her after she and Andy get back" Phoebe retorted through gritted teeth, with her voice softening. "Piper if we tell Prue now this could destroy her"

"You could be right" Piper rubbed her chin, missing Paige's reaction.

Paige rolled her eyes and slapped her hands to her thighs, "while you two, argue about how to tell Prue. I'm going to save Amanda" In a flurry of orbs she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Phoebe's head whirled around. "Why is she leaving at time like this?"

"I don't know," Piper replied. "All I know is that Prue is going to vanquish our ass if we don't get Amanda back before she gets home"

Phoebe began to move out of the kitchen, "Let's go check the book"

"The book? How is the book going to help us when we don't even now what we are looking for?!"

Shaylee stayed close to the window listening to the tune of the devil's chord as it floated from the truck. "I don't hear this" she chanted plugging her ears, "I don't hear this" Several demonic children had gathered around eagerly waiting for the ice cream man to serve them.

The darklighter stood behind them, guiding Amanda to join the line. _"You know that the "Nothing" inside the is truck evil. You want to help the others" _

Upstairs, in Amanda's room, Paige paced nervously. In her hands she held one of Amanda's favorite dolls. "C'mon, what good is sensing power if I can't use it when I want too!" Aggravated, Paige tossed the doll to the bed, and walked reluctantly towards the window. "Is that an ice cream truck?" Her eyes widened when she saw Amanda standing amongst the line of children.

"PIPER! PHOEBE!" I can't wait, Paige thought orbing herself onto the street. The ice cream man inside the truck had just opened the window releasing a rainbow colored vacuum when Paige materialized onto the sidewalk. Instantly all of the children including Amanda were sucked into the truck.

"Amanda!" Paige reached for Amanda's hand, barely missing it. Her tiny fingers scraped against, Paige's slipping though her palm. "Let her Go!" Paige demanded against her niece's frightened scream.

From the window, Shaylee watched as the gravitational pulled engulfed Paige whole and then disappeared pulling her inside the truck."NO NOT PAIGE!"

"Shaylee? What happened?" Phoebe entered the kitchen followed by the Piper. The two had just come from Paige's room, finding nothing.

"The Ice Cream Truck! It took Paige!" Shaylee yelped, darting for the back door.

"Ice Cream Truck?" A loud gasped escaped from Piper's throat as she and Phoebe looked out the window. "This is not happening...this is can't be happening" Both sisters still clearly remembered, Prue's encounter with the ice cream man and his quest to help the "Nothing" vanquish demonic children. Twice in her life, Prue had been lured to the truck by her need to save innocents. Once when she six, and then again just before she had been reunited with Andy. On both accounts she had nearly been destroyed by the "Nothing" that lived inside the playground within the truck.

"It is" Phoebe swallowed taking a hold of Piper's hand. "Shaylee! Piper and Phoebe were half way down the lawn when they saw, the ice cream man reopen his window. The hypnotic tune had stopped, signaling that the "Nothing" had taken its fill for the moment.

"Do you want some ice cream little girl?" the man asked. "Say Please"

The words had just left his lips when Shaylee placed her hand over his, using her power to absorb his life. "You can't take Paige!" she ground, watching his body grow limp.

"Shaylee, Shaylee Stop!" Phoebe's cry's fell upon deaf ears as the ice cream's man body fell lifelessly from the truck, slumping to the sidewalk. The window to the truck then slammed shut, locking against magical intrusion

"Oh no" Phoebe's heart began to bleed with sadness. "It's Caleb". Caleb had been the mortal chosen by the elder's to assist the "Nothing" in capturing demonic children. The chosen mortal was said to be the only one with the ability to enter the snow covered playground inside and lead innocent victims back to safety.

"Oh...Oh Phoebe" Piper's eyes shifted meeting Phoebe's. "What are we going to do?"


	27. Teen of Terror

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Teen of Terror**

"Where are we?" Paige looked about a snow-covered playground, as Amanda held tight to her leg. Swings on Paige's left and a slide on her right were accompanied by snow-capped trees blanketed by a gray sky. By all accounts they appeared to be in some sort of park.

"Help us, help us please!" small voices shouted from amongst the bushes and trees. "You have to save us from the _Nothing"._

"The Nothing?" Paige glanced upward to see a huge black swirling cloud forming above her head. "Uh Oh!" Although Paige had read about the ice cream man, in the book of shadows she had yet to comprehend, that she and Amanda were trapped in the wasteland of the N_othing._

"Hurry Run!" one of the voices shouted to her. Not wasting a second, Paige swooped Amanda into her arms and made for cover in a grove of thick trees crouching down as low as she could get. "Just stay quiet sweetie" she told Amanda. Amanda buried her face into her aunt's shoulder as Paige watched the _Nothing _suck up a disoriented little boy about the age of eight. Paige's eyes shut tightly against the boy's scream as the _Nothing _consumed him whole, sucking his body into the black swirling cloud.

"I hope he was demonic," Paige whispered remembering that the N_othing _would suck up anything, whether it be good or evil. It didn't discriminate. She also reminded herself that her powers were useless.

Frightened, Amanda whimpered softly into Paige's shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay" Paige soothed, holding her close, "Piper and Phoebe are going to find a way to get us out".

Back out on the street, Leo hovered over Caleb's body desperately trying to heal it. "He's gone" he said after several prolonged minutes.

Leo pulled to his feet, speaking softly as he adverted his eyes to Shaylee. "She um-"

"But He Took Paige!" Shaylee blurted, before Leo could finish his sentence. Reacting out of anger, Shaylee grabbed Leo's wrist and concentrated on his power.

"Shaylee? What are you doing?" Piper shrieked watching the man she loved twist in pain.

"Never mind what's she doing," Phoebe retorted, "Freeze her"

Piper flicked her wrist, but nothing happened. "I can't..." Helpless, Piper and Phoebe watched Leo wither to the ground

"That's because I have the essence of a good witch" Shaylee replied with her eyes turning black.

"Let him go!" Piper demanded, fearing the young demoness would suck the life out of Leo.

When she felt she'd nearly drained the white lighter of all of his power, Shaylee released him, content in the fact that he was unconscious on the ground. "Now open the back of the truck"

"We need a mortal," Piper hissed falling to Leo's side. "Leo! Leo!" Her head whipped back around, with her dark eyes flashing with fury. "You took his power now heal him damn it!"

"Not until we Paige back"

Piper gritted her teeth as she cradled Leo's head in her lap. "We can't get Paige back without a mortal to open the back of the truck!"

Phoebe knelt at her sister's side, speaking softly, "first we have to do something about Caleb's body and get Leo into the house"

"Say a spell or something!" Piper spat, "then we'll vanquish this teenage demon back to whatever dimension she came from!"

"Well if you did that, you'd never get your baby's power back" Shaylee smiled sardonically watching Piper's expression. "You think sensing is only thing she can do?"

"What did you do to my child?" Piper roared, lunging from her seated position.

"Vanquish, me and you'll never know"

Phoebe's hand landed on Piper's shoulder, prompting her to hold her tongue. "Let's take care of one thing at a time". Phoebe then looked at Caleb's body and began to say the words of a spell. _"Let the object of objection be but a dream as I cause this sight to be unseen". _Caleb's body disappeared as the two witches and Shaylee suddenly found themselves back in the house.

Leo's body was laying lifelessly on the couch.

"Leo, Leo, I need you," Piper pleaded taking a seat on the coffee table so that she could run a hand through his sandy colored hair.

Phoebe sat beside Piper, whispering softly "I'll see if I can't find Darryl. Maybe he can open the back of the truck. In the meantime try calling for Natalie and if that doesn't work we'll have to summon Prue"

"Just hurry, Phoebe! Hurry!" Piper replied speaking to Phoebe's back as she made her way to the kitchen followed by Shaylee.

"Don't think you can defeat us," Phoebe glared reaching for the phone, "We'll find a way to heal Leo and get our niece's power back"

Shaylee waited until Phoebe's back was turned before using Melinda's power to form a molecular energy ball. "I don't think so" she sneered hurling the blast of energy into the back of Phoebe's head.

"Well that worked out nicely" Shaylee sneered as Phoebe's body fell to the hardwood floor. Kneeling at Phoebe's side, Shaylee touched her shoulder, "now let's see what kind of power a gift from a Charmed witch will bring me".

Piper looked upward, calling to the heavens. "Natalie! Natalie we need you!" She waited a moment hoping for a response. "Paige is in trouble!" She added, darting her eyes back and forth. "Great there is probably some rule about her only answering when Paige calls".

Piper listened for a couple of seconds, unaware that Shaylee had appeared behind and was holding a molecular ball of energy "Phoebe?"

"No," The energy ball whizzed over Piper's head, splitting hairs.

"Crap!" Piper dove out of the way of second blast of energy, taking cover behind the corner of the couch. "Help, Help…I need help, damn it"

Clamping her eyes shut, Piper began to chant the words to the summoning spell. _"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light be she far or be she near, bring my sister, Prue here!"_

**Calistoga**

Back in her room, Prue laid across the bed, wrapped in nothing but a white sheet. "Andy?"

"Hmm?" Andy sat next to her, letting his hands fall to her shoulders.

"What's it like to die?" she asked softly.

Andy bit down on his lip thinking for a moment. He didn't exactly know how to describe it.

"It's different for everyone. For me it was getting to meet you on the swing and then coming into my destiny".

Prue rolled onto her to side propping her cheek into her palm, "what do think that Mom meant when said Ally has a great destiny?"

Andy slid down next to her so that they were face to face, "I think it means that we'll see

Ally again even though she isn't with us"

Prue offered him a small smile, prompting him to kiss her lips, "I'm sorry I was so awful to you when I was fury. I was never really mad at you Andy"

"I know, but if its any consolation. You were much better looking as a fury than I was as wendigo"

A wicked grin crossed Prue's lips, "well maybe, but I have to admit you were kind of cuddly or at least Amanda thought so"

"Amanda thinks everything that's covered with hair is cuddly," Andy replied, sweeping a fallen hair away from Prue's face.

"I love you," Prue whispered into his awaiting kiss. "Oh…No!" Prue quickly pulled away, feeling herself being called by the summoning spell. Bright lights swirled around her, whisking her away to the manor-sheet and all.

"Prue?" Andy sat up, bewildered.

**Manor  
**

"Hey!" A moment later, Prue stood in middle of the living room wrapped in nothing but her sheet.

"Welcome Home Prue", Shaylee quipped readying herself to strike.

Prue's eyes widened at the sight of huge energy ball forming in Shaylee's hand. "Oh…Oh…"

"Get Down!" From where she was positioned on the floor, Piper tugged on the hem of the sheet, pulling Prue to her level. " Nice sheet. Did I interrupt something?" Piper asked, as the energy ball struck the end table behind them.

Prue just glared holding the sheet to her chest, "Okay what the hell is going on?"

"Well for starters, Paige's demonic charge killed the ice cream man and then tried to suck the life out of Leo." Another energy ball sailed over their heads, "And now it appears she's after us"

"Ice Cream Man?" Prue peeked over the arm of the couch and squinted at a vase sitting on the bookshelf and hurled it towards Shaylee. Shaylee merely raised her arm, reflecting back at Prue.

Prue and Piper huddled behind the couch, "Piper?"

"Okay, Okay, Paige and Amanda were sucked up by the ice cream truck," Piper said quickly as Prue again tried to take Shaylee out this time with a lamp. Shaylee held up her hands, this time creating a force field effect, which she'd partially drained from Paige.

"What?" Prue's face paled.

"You can blame that on the demonic teenager too"

"We need Andy" Prue breathed, "just stay safe until I get back," Prue then dipped her head, letting her body go limp as it gave in to the red astral flash. The astral protection reappeared back at the SPA where a nervous Andy was pacing in their room.

"Prue?"

"Get dressed Teenage Demon attack at manor," Prue said hurriedly, "I need you to Orb into the dining room with your crossbow and the net ready."

The astral flash disappeared fading back into Prue's body at the manor, where Shaylee was standing over an unconscious Piper, draining her of her power. "Piper!"

"You're next!" Shaylee hissed with her eyes flashing white.


	28. Nothing Left

_A/N: Wyatt333, PruedenceHalliwell, Sci-Fi Gillian, PrUe AnD AnDy, naiya-isis: Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter! Hope everyone else is still with me! _

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Nothing Left**

"I don't think so." Prue squinted at young demoness and nothing happened.

"Didn't Piper tell you? Your powers don't work on me directly"

"But mine do," Andy retorted appearing in a swirl of angry mixed orbs. His crossbow fired, in time with Shaylee's carefully aimed molecular energy blast, canceling each other out. Shaylee was about to form another blast when Andy's security net dropped from the sky, entangling her in it's glowing bonds.

"You okay?" He asked Prue giving her an arm up. Prue looked at him relieved, then back to her sister, "Yeah, I am but Piper's not". Prue fell to Piper's side, shaking her almost violently "Piper, Piper"

"Phoebe's out cold" Andy informed her, coming back in from the kitchen. Prue adverted her eyes to Leo who was still out on the couch.

"What did you do to them?" she demanded, focusing her anger on Shaylee.

Down on all fours, Shaylee struggled briefly against the magic proof net. "Let me out or you'll never know"

"I'll take my chances" Prue growled, looking to Andy.

"It's looks like she drained them of their life essence to get their powers. They're all comatose"

Prue raked a hand through her hair holding the sheet with her other hand, "can you still call Natalie?"

"I can try but it would probably work better if Paige were here" Andy shrugged picking up on Prue's thoughts that Natalie still had a soft spot for him.

"Paige isn't here," Prue said dryly letting her gaze drift to the ice cream truck that was park outside the front window. "She and Amanda are trapped in the dimension of the_ Nothing" _

"What?" Andy pushed passed her making his way to the window. "Prue we have to get them out of there!"

"We will," Prue replied calmly touching his shoulder, "just try calling for Natalie while I run upstairs and get dressed." Prue then flicked her gaze to Shaylee who was still tangled in the net. "I'll deal with you later" Five minutes later, Prue came down the stairs dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a black net shell covered by her leather jacket.

"Any luck, reaching Natalie?"

"She won't answer" Andy replied.

"It doesn't matter. Her magic can't heal them," Shaylee hissed from where she trapped in the net.

"We'll see about that" Prue waved her hand, removing the net from it's captive.

"Prue!" Andy laminated in shock

"I know what I'm doing," Prue roughly pulled Shaylee to her feet. "Did you get a hold of Darryl?"

"He's meeting us outside" Andy answered seeing Darryl's police issue Ford pulled up in the driveway. Together they walked out the front doors of the manor, prodding Shaylee.

Darryl hand's were shoved into the pockets of his overcoat, "let me guess this isn't a social call"

"We need you to open something for us" Andy replied, letting Prue lead them to the truck.

"Just see yourself opening the door," Prue said.

Darryl looked from Prue and back to Andy. "I don't want to know what this all about do I?" Placing his hands on the lever, Darryl gave the silver piece of metal a mighty tug, forcing the back door of the truck open.

"Thanks partner" Andy slapped Darryl's shoulder as white mist began to bellow out. "No...No...I don't want to go" Shaylee shivered in fear.

"Tough" Prue gave Shaylee a shove forward, pushing her inside the truck. A hallow scream was then heard as the demon fell face first down the slide.

"Leave the door open," Prue instructed Darryl as Andy gave her a hand up into the back of the truck.

"I'll be right behind you." Together Prue and Andy slid down the slide into blizzard like snow.

Prue took a hold of Andy's hand. "Paige!"

"Amanda!" After moving several feet, Andy looked about. They had seemed to move out of the area but nothing had changed. "It all looks the same"

"It's nothing but an endless duplication of itself," Prue replied shielding her eyes from the flying snow. "And by the way, our powers don't work here"

"Makes sense"

Shaylee stayed one step ahead of them holding her arms tight against her chest. "The _Nothing_ is coming".

Andy looked upward to see an ominous black cloud swirling above their heads, "Uh Prue?"

"RUN!" Hand in hand, the couple dove for cover into a set of shrubs while Shaylee stood frozen in fear, staring upward.

"No!" Fighting Andy's grip, Prue wriggled free of his arms and sprinted back out into the openness.

"Prue Don't!"

"I want her alive!" Prue had just latched onto Shaylee arm when she felt the pull of the nothing's vacuum like force. "C'mon!" she shouted pulling against the resistance of tornado like wind. A familiar sensation swept over her as she felt her body being forced upward into the void.

"Andy!" Prue's voice screamed/

"PRUE!" Andy could only watch through horror filled eyes as Prue and Shaylee were completely sucked into the belly of the Nothing disappearing from his sight. "Prue" he whispered sickly.

"Andy?" Paige stood directly behind him, her eyes reflecting disbelief.

Andy took Amanda from her arms, and kissed her forehead as he tried to speak.  
"That…that thing, it just took Prue"

"What? No!" Paige's expression immediately went from disbelief to straight out defiance. "Bring back my sister!" she shouted running out into the spot where Prue had standing. "I want my sister back!"

"Paige, Paige!" Andy followed, keeping Amanda close to his chest, "Paige this isn't the way. We can't defeat this thing here." The Nothing was too strong.

Paige looked at him sorrowful, "We need the Book of Shadows and the power of three," she reasoned, letting Andy lead her back to the slide.

Back at the manor, Paige was met with more horror as eyes fell upon her other two fallen sisters and Leo. "Wh-what happened?"

"Shaylee" Andy said in a word.

"No she didn't…she couldn't, " Paige's voice began to crack as she tried to speak. "Th-that's not possible. She-She was a-"

"Demon," Andy finished.

"We-well did-did you try calling for Natalie?"

"She only answers to you"

Looking heavenward, two large tears fell from Paige's eyes, as she called for the white lighter. "Natalie!"

The white lighter appeared instantly with an equal mournful expression. "I'm sorry Paige there is nothing I can do nor the Elders can do" From up above, the Elders along with Natalie had been watching the scene play out, unable to intervene.

"Wh-what?" More tears fell from Paige's face. "Yes-yes there is!"

Amanda covered her ears as Andy began to shout. "Prue has been vanquished by the Nothing and her sisters, along with Leo are as good as dead and you are telling me, there is nothing you can do?"

"I'm sorry" Natalie said softly. "Shaylee's magic was a combination of good and evil, a combination so powerful in which white lighter magic cannot reverse."

"What-what are we going to do?" Paige stammered watching Natalie disappear back into her blue and white orbs.

"You're going to find a way to save your sisters"


	29. Will the Real Super Witch Please Stand U...

**A/N: If this part seems a bit confusing please go back and re-read chapters 18 and 19 for clarification. Thanks again for all of the reviews!  
**

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Will the Real Super Witch Please Stand Up?**

Paige stood over the book, letting her fingers run over the words to the Power of Three spell: _Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought. In this night and in this battle, I call upon the ancient power..._

"Bring back my sisters. Bring back the Power of Three" she whispered. Frustrated, she closed the book and buried her face in her hands for a moment. "I've tried everything! Why isn't anything working?" Forty eight hours had passed and she yet to find a way to save her sisters.

"There must be something you haven't tried," Andy reopened the book and began to flip through it's pages.

"Trust me, there isn't," Paige hummed, irritated. "And even if there were, I'm not super witch!" That would always be Prue's title in Paige's mind.

"The answer is in here, it has to be" Andy relented cutting her a glance and knowing that the book would never desert the power of three.

Amanda stood behind them at an easel playing with a set of magnetic letters. "Kitty" she giggled as her little hands seemingly placed all of the letters in the correct order. K-I-T-T-Y.

"There!" Andy jabbed his index finger onto one of the pages of the book.

"To Call A Lost Witch?" Paige squinted at the spell, miffed, 'Who would you like for me to call? I already tried to summon Prue and it didn't bring her back!"

"Mommy" Amanda answered absentmindedly watching the letters on the easel as they formed the letters M-O-M-M-Y

"Mommy?" Paige's upper lip curled, and her head cocked, "Since when can she spell?"

"She can't" Andy swallowed moving towards the easel. "She's just saying the words and the letters are arranging themselves".

"Daddy" Amanda grinned looking up to father as once again the letters fell into the word perfectly. D-A-D-D-Y. Andy looked at Paige carefully.

"How is that happening?"

Andy shrugged, "maybe the same way the book sometimes turns it pages?".

Paige's eyes narrowed, beading back and forth. "Grams?!" Suddenly the room began to shake.

"I don't think that's Penny." Andy swooped Amanda up, holding her close while Paige latched onto his arm for support.

"Who else would it be?"

The letters on the easel then dropped to the floor, clearing the board. Then one by one, they began to float positioning themselves into a name. "A-L-L-Y". Andy read. "Ally?"

"Ally can reverse time," Paige whispered returning to the book as the shaking stopped. Gazing down at the spell she began to chant.

_Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here._

White lights swirled in the ritual circle, prompting Paige to exchange glances with Andy.

"It's just lights". The two continued to watch as the lights began to take shape, materializing into the child that Prue and Andy saw when they were with the angel of death. She was still an apparition about the age of three.

Clinging, to her father, Amanda whispered softly, "Daddy who dat?"

"That's your sister" Andy answered watching his oldest brow furrow.

"Why she not a baby?"

"Because she's an angel"

"You is an angel" Amanda squealed placing her hands on either sides of his cheeks.

Paige moved slowly towards the circle, standing just outside it's glow. "Ally?" she paused for a moment, "Your Mom and my other sisters need your help".

Not making a sound, Ally held out her arms to her aunt. The lights disappeared, making her whole. "How do think her power works?" Paige asked taking the child into her arms. The hint of the red astral flash, answered Paige's question. "Maybe we can tap into it, like we did before and orb back. That way, we'll have your protection if there are any demons lurking"

Still holding Amanda, Andy nodded and stepped up to Paige. "Take us, back to Mommy" he said as Amanda reached for Ally's hand. The angelic girl smiled at her older sister, giving her hand a squeeze. The room began to spin, as time propelled backwards rewinding before their eyes.

"Take us all the way back to the night we were all at the demonic pub!" Paige ordered. In the flash of an instant, Paige, Andy and the two girls were standing in the back ally way, where Prue had been struck by the athame.

"Paige what are you doing? This is too far!"

"No it isn't" Paige returned, handing Ally off to Andy so that he was holding both of his daughters. "If I can prevent, Prue from being struck by the athame, that was suppose to kill you, then I can save Ally and Prue's pregnancy too."

"Paige, I don't think you can do that" Andy called after her.

"And Why Not?" Paige glanced back over her shoulder, as white and blue orbs formed in front of her. Still balancing one daughter on each arm, Andy blocked her path.

"Because it goes against the greater good," he replied with finality. "Good witches know they can't use their powers to change destiny". The words sounded foreign as they came from his lips making him shift his eyes. "Did I just say that?" he added silently.

"We'll see about that," Paige side stepped the tracer and started for the alleyway, in which Prue had been stabbed while trying to save Andy. "If I save Prue then your daughter lives, end of story"

Andy followed Paige to the entrance of the ally, keeping himself and the girls out of sight. A trickle of fear ran down his spine as he saw himself as the wendigo, tracer, and another image of himself standing next to pregnant Prue.

Time played out just as it had before with Prue pulling the athame out of the wendigo-tracer Andy's hands.

_Ill kill you witch!" The crossbow appeared in his hands, firing._

"_Prue!" Doing the only thing he could, Andy stepped in front of Prue blocking the arrow's path just as Paige entered the ally, with her brown eyes growing wide. _

"Force Field!" she shouted causing a glowing blue light to encircle the three of them, deflecting the arrow. The force field disappeared with Prue and Andy still clinging to each other.

The Paige in the shadow's then made herself known, "Prue the athame! She's going to kill Andy!" The Prue in Andy's arms looked up to see, another women, reaching for the athame, she'd thrown under the dumpster.

"No!" Squinting again, Pregnant Prue hurled the athame, out of the women's reach. She then used her power, to throw the Wendigo-Tracer into the block wall, knocking him unconscious.

The Andy in her arms, faded away, leaving only the real Andy holding the girls, remaining.

"You'll forgive me as soon as I vanquish the Wendigo," Prue told his unconscious, possessed counter part. Just as they had the first, time Prue, Piper and Phoebe went on to defeat the Mother wendigo.

A few moments later, the Real Paige smiled at Andy when Ally disappeared from his arms just as pregnant Prue came back into the ally with Piper and Phoebe.

"You're okay" Prue beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Andy kissed her lips, whispering softly.

"So are the both of you" Andy held her for several seconds before Amanda began to wriggle in between them making Prue look up, bewildered.

"How did she get here?"

"It's a long story" Andy grinned, kissing her forehead while Paige stood behind him.

"And to think you doubted me?"

"I never doubted you Paige" Andy replied passing Amanda to Prue, "but I think we have a problem"

"What's that?"

"Now that Prue is pregnant again, Piper is not"

Paige looked at Piper keeping a confident grin, "I can fix that, as soon as I vanquish Shaylee," All she needed to do, was to catch the teen demon by surprise, before she had a chance to absorb, Melinda's power.

"And you call Prue super witch?"

Paige returned to the manor, waiting for the eve of Phoebe's family dinner. "C'mon, I need you to find something for me" she told an unsuspecting Shaylee. Reluctant, Shaylee took a hold of Paige's handing, allowing her to orb them back to the orphan plane.

"Why are back here?" Shaylee whined just as she had before.

Paige smiled slyly, leading the teen towards the cavern of the unborn. This time, she had come prepared with a potion to vanquish the warlock who would try to steal Melinda's lantern and a special plan in mind for Shaylee.

"I told you, I have to find someone," Together the two walked back towards the vortex with Paige remembering how Shaylee had feared the swirling mass.

"Who do you have to find?" Shaylee's voice quavered.

"My real charge. You see I don't deal with children who are related to the Source," Paige retorted anticipating Shaylee's next move. A thin force field formed around her body, as Shaylee eyes turned black.

"How did you know?" Shaylee spoke in deep throaty demonic voice.

"Call it my white lighter half's intuition"

Large talons formed from Shaylee's hands, as she started to lash out, striking at Paige's force field.

"Nice try" Using the force fields deflective power, Paige tossed the young demon into the vortex. A hallow agonizing scream was heard as Shaylee plunged down into the bottomless depth.

"Well done, vanquishing a child of the Source is no easy feat" Natalie appeared behind the young witch, wearing a complacent smile. "It appears you have passed your first test". It came as no surprise to Paige that finding Shaylee had been a plant by the dubious Natalie to test the depths of her powers.

A soft smile formed on Paige's lips, "well coming from you, I'll definitely take that as a complement. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my niece".

"I'm proud of you Paige," Natalie said watching her charge disappear into the vortex which would take her to the cavern on the unborn.


	30. Halliwell's in Waiting

A_/N: piperleo4eva, Gomay, PruedenceHalliwell and Sci-Fi Gillian: Thanks so much! PrueAndyForever: Natalie was following the Elder's orders to test Paige, but for the record, Natalie will always be a stickler for the rules with a few twists in between. I just can't help it, I enjoy the character. CC: Not to worry, Shaylee will appear again, in the future. wyatt333: Thanks for commenting as for the babies I don't want to give anything away. PrUe AnD AnDy!: Yep, Paige and Andy (Natalie too) are the only ones who know everything. Time restarted, after they astral projected with Ally back to the Pub. CuteLittleBritt and ka-mia2286: Thanks again! Glad you are enjoying the story! Zythe, I posted mine now where's yours? Hee-Hee Princess Pinky: your reviews just inspire me all the more! I think I answered your question about Melinda's powers down below._

Here's my explanation of Ally and Melinda's future powers

Ally's Powers: Astral projecting through time. As a child, Ally will need the assistance of an adult who can orb or astral project in order to move through time. This is a protective safe-guard established by the elders to prevent potential disaster that could be caused by changing history.

Melinda's Powers: Molecular Kinesis: the ability to change the molecular structure of objects and living beings: A variation of Piper's powers of temporal stasis, and molecular combustion, Melinda will be able to form ice, fire, and pure energy balls. She can also turn solid objects into ice or liquid with the touch of her hand to regenerate energy.

This part takes place 3 months into the future. Prue is eight months pregnant and is still confined to bed rest per Ava's orders. Piper is about three and a half months along enjoying a healthy but turbulent pregnancy. (Paige presented Piper with Melinda's lantern after warlock attacked the manor per the storyline of chapter 22). Phoebe is still at odds with Grams and Prue over her desire to marry Cole. Paige is still eager to learn her craft, but is a little skittish after the Elder's lead her to Shaylee, the demonic child of the Source. Leo is busy helping Andy adjust to a new power.

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Halliwell's in Waiting**

"Paige can you hurry up with my yogurt and twizzlers!!" Prue reclined lazily on the couch, flipping through the latest addition of 415 magazine.

"Ugh, how can you even think of eating!" Piper groaned from where she lay miserably on the adjacent sofa. A bucket sat her on the floor just beneath her head. "I hate that rotten Eve for taking a bite out of that apple!" She moaned feeling a sickening lump form in the back of her throat._ "bleh!"_ Three months of morning sickness had begun to take its toll on the witch.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger," Prue peeped in a perky tone as Paige entered the room carrying a breakfast tray filled with a large box of red twizzler's and container of blueberry yogurt.

"Twizzlers, tea and a clean bucket for Piper coming right up" Paige sat the tray on the coffee and reached for the bucket when Piper lifted her head from the void and placed it back on the pillow.

"I think I want to die. Are you sure this normal?"

"Perfectly" Prue reached for a twizzler and dunked it into her yogurt.

Piper rolled and faced the back of the couch holding her stomach, "why couldn't Paige's gift include something to accelerate the process?"

"Because then you'd miss out on the joy real joy of motherhood," Prue grinned, "but just be thankful that you aren't reliving history through your babies power to project through time"

"Where did you go this time?" Paige asked setting a clean bucket at Piper's feet.

"The fall of Rome" Prue droned as Paige sank to the edge of the couch.

"I thought Leo said the Elders were putting a cap on the baby's power so that she couldn't do that"

"After she's born, but for the time being she keeps tapping into me and it's driving me insane!"

Paige gently touched Piper's shoulder, "here honey, sit up and try to drink something, it might make you feel better".

"It'll probably just come back up, "Piper moaned, pushing herself to seated position, "what is it?"

"Flat Sprite, with a hint of ginger," Paige answered, "Ginger is supposed to be soothing to the stomach".

Piper took the glass into her hands and then screamed as she pushed it her lips. The glass and it's contents suddenly turned to liquid spilling the tea into her lap. "How in the hell did that happen?"

Paige naturally reached for the stack of napkin's she'd brought for Prue and then began to blot the mess. "Maybe there's something wrong with your powers"

"Or somebody else is testing hers" Prue added with a naughty grin.

"Please don't' mention the word test, I'm still trying to recover from the last one" Paige tossed the soiled napkins back onto the tray. It had been three months since she'd vanquished Shaylee and saved her sisters. Reluctant, Paige had yet to return to the dimension of the lost to seek out her next charge.

"I still can't believe, I mistakenly chose a demon that nearly killed us. What's worse is I can't believe the Elder's let me."

Prue reached across the table grabbing Paige's hand. "The important thing is that you saved us, if it hadn't been for you, Piper and I would never have been blessed with children. The Elders were testing you and you won"

"So why don't I feel like Super Witch?"

"Because you're human. Our first year as witches, the Elder's just left us hanging, with no guidance and when Andy died, I wanted to quit"

"Me too," Piper admitted but uh speaking of Andy, he and Leo left very early this morning, what are they up too?"

Prue pulled the corner of her lips to one side scrunching her face, "I don't know. LEO!"

**White Lighter Area**

_Leo!_ Prue's voice echoed, reaching the white lighter's ears. Leo's brow furrowed, "Prue's calling, I have to go"

"Then go" Natalie stood over an unconscious Andy, watching his vital signs intently. Andy was lying on a large marble slab with an iron mask covering his face. Red laser like pins were projecting out from beneath the mask, forming a radiant glow.

"I can't leave now" Leo protested, "we're not finished. Natalie rolled her eyes upward just a hint, still keeping her attention focused on Andy.

"Leo your charge needs you. I'll take care of things here"

Leo gave the other white lighter a murderous look and then orbed out to Prue.

**Manor**

Prue was still on the couch with Piper and Paige when Leo orbed into the living room.

"What's wrong?"

Piper looked at her husband with a doubtful, grin, " Why don't you tell us. Where have you been?"

"And where is Andy?" Prue chimed in before Leo had a chance to answer.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "He's unavailable at the moment," he said slowly. "The Elder's are refining his powers"

"Refining his powers?" Prue repeated with a heated squinted.

"I've been working on the process all morning"

"Process? What process?" Piper put in, "you make sound like he's having surgery or something"

"Well that's because it is, but don't worry Natalie is with him, she's overseeing everything"

Piper's eyes widened, "I know I just didn't hear you correctly, did you say you left him with Natalie?"

At that moment, Prue's face turned blood red, "I want to go up there now!" She blistered pulling to her feet.

"You can't" Leo returned sternly, "But I can promise you he's perfectly safe-"

"Perfectly safe? Leo last time Natalie persuaded the Elder's to let her work on him she erased his memory!"

"That's not going to happen this time Prue you have my word. I'll return Andy safe and sound, just the same as he left"

"Not counting whatever change you're making in hispowers" Piper lifted an eyebrow, while Paige's brow furrowed.

"Why don't his powers just grow like ours?"

"Because Andy's powers don't work like yours, you and your sisters inherited your powers through birth, so naturally they grow as you become more skilled at the craft. Tracer's like Andy are mortal at birth. Until Amanda was born, their powers were solely controlled by the Elder's."

"Well something has to be genetic, otherwise Amanda wouldn't have inherited Andy's powers"

"All of Andy's will eventually become part of his genetic make up, but they have to be implanted first."

Prue ran a hand through her raven colored locks, "Leo what kind of power are you giving him?"

"I'm not at liberty to say until it's been tested," Leo said. "It's a security risk"

Paige leaned over to Piper whispering softly, "uh oh, he's starting to sound like Natalie"

"Don't you even think that!" Piper swatted, smacking Paige on her upper arm. "Bite your tongue right now!"

"Will you at least keep me updated?" Prue asked sinking back to the couch. Leo smiled at his sister in-law, "I promise to check in everything twelve hours" He gave her shoulder a squeeze, "but Prue you have nothing to worry about, I promise"

Silence loomed for several moments creating a wall of tension. "A new power that has to be a good thing, right?" Paige hinted, earning Prue's eye.

"Not when it involves Natalie," Prue again rose to her feet and started for the attic with Paige following.

"Honey, everything will okay, you'll see Natalie's not really that bad"

Piper stayed on the couch, crossing her arms over her stomach, "so is everything really going to be okay? Because you know Prue will absolutely go ballistic, if Natalie removes even one hair off of Andy's head. She doesn't need this right now, Leo and neither do I".

Leo watched worried as Piper's eyes closed waiting for a wave of intense nausea to pass.

"Oh..No..not a-". Leo's face grimaced as Piper heaved violently into the bucket. A few moments later she sat up, shaking.

"I swear Leo I don't know how I'm supposed to gain any weight with this pregnancy when I can't keep anything down. I feel like I want to die!"

"You're not going to die, Piper," Leo replied sinking beside her, "Morning sickness just goes with the territory"

Morning sickness? In case you haven't noticed, it's morning, noon and night!"

"Maybe Ava can give you something" Leo helped her to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her. Tenderly he swept a kiss to her forehead, "I need to get back to Andy"

"Is there a reason you don't want to kiss my lips?" Piper challenged watching his face change. "It's okay, I wouldn't want to kiss me either right now"

"Piper, I can kiss you anytime"

"You really do love me don't you?" Piper teased placing her hands on either side of his face. The couple leaned into kiss, oblivious to the white glow that was generating from Piper's hands. Their lips, had barely touched when suddenly, Leo changed into nothing but a puddle of water.

"Leo?" Piper looked down shocked at the puddle at her feet and started to scream "LEO!"


	31. Blind Man's Bluff

_I hope the last chapter gave everyone a glimpse of what Melinda will able to do but in case there is still some confusion. Here's another explanation_:

Melinda can regenerate energy into other molecular forms, water, ice, fire, and pure energy (formation of an energy ball). Shaylee was able to tap into the power to use it to create an energy ball. As a child, Melinda will basically be able to turn things into water/ice. Energy and Fire will grow into her powers as she does. However, Piper may demonstrate them throughout her pregnancy as Prue did with Amanda's possible future power, of TKO in Dream Wedding.

_My thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm so glad everyone liked my Charmed moment with Piper at the end. PiPeRAnGeL39: Thanks for commenting about Andy's new power, it will be revealed soon. Cutelittlebritt: I did review your story! You have an awesome original character in Phelicia! Princess Pinky: I hope you saw, that I reviewed the last chapter of your story too. I was in hurry and forgot to sign my name. PrueAndyLOVE: Thanks so much for commenting, if you like Prue and Andy check out the prequel to this story, Dream Wedding. PrueandAndyForever: Amanda inherited, the powers that Andy was given when he initially became the Tracer. Those powers had already become part of his genetic make-up. Neither Amanda, nor Ally will be able to have his new powers because they have already been born (or in Ally's case conceived), I hope that makes sense. Zythe: Yes, you may see a tracer/demon one day that is the opposite of Amanda._

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Blind Man's Bluff**

Phoebe was just coming in the front door, when Piper screamed. "Piper? Piper what's wrong?" Piper stood over the puddle, with her face crestfallen. Concerned, Phoebe trotted over to Piper, stepping in the center of the puddle.

"That's Leo! I just touched his face and he turned into wa-water!" Piper raged waving her hands, "I killed him!"

Phoebe blinked in disbelief and pulled her foot from the puddle. "Oh...Oh...sweetie... PRUE! PAIGE!" Prue and Paige were already half way back down the stairs when Phoebe started to yell.

"We have a problem" Phoebe said pointedly, "that's Leo. We think the baby did it". She pointed to the puddle while Piper raked a hand through her hair.

Prue's green eyes looked perplexed as she gazed down at the puddle. "Oh..Okay well, there has to be a way to fix this"

"How?" Piper blistered, "how are we going to fix the fact that my husband is puddle of water!"

"Prue could always turn back time," Paige suggested making Phoebe shake her head. "No there has to be another way". Pondering,

Phoebe scratched her chin for a moment. Piper's power allows her to slow down and speed up molecules, and when Leo orbs, his molecules are transported through space, so the babies power is to reconstruct them?"

"Piper what were you doing exactly when Leo turned into water?" Prue asked resting a hand on her pregnant bulging belly.

"I touched his face"

"With both hands?"

Piper nodded.

"And when you touched the glass earlier, you had both of hands wrapped around it," Paige added.

Prue bit her lip, "so what if you touched the water again? Make a cup with your hands"

Piper looked at her sister confused, but pressed the pinky sides of her hands together forming a cup.

"Okay, let's see if this works" Flicking her wrist, Prue telekinetically, lifted a small portion of the water into Piper's hands.

"Think about Leo" Phoebe whispered. Piper closed her eyes and began to concentrate causing a white glow to emit from the palm of her hands. Magically, the water telekinetically began to float from her hands regrouping with the larger body of liquid left on the floor. A plume formed, and Leo rose up from the water, whole and well with a goofy grin on his face. He still looked like he was going to kiss Piper. Once again he leaned in but stopped with he noticed, there was audience.

"What just happened?"

"Our future daughter just turned you into a puddle of water," Piper replied looking smug.

"Water?" Leo was about to say more, when a blue stream of orbs, floated down separating her and Piper. Natalie appeared and instantly began speaking in series of white lighter clicks.

"What?" Leo's brow flooded with concern. "How did that happen?"

"White lighter language only!" Natalie ordered. "_click, clickty, click..."_

Prue and Paige exchanged bewildered looks. "Leo, what happened?" Pure asked touching the white lighter's shoulder. Her first thought was Andy. "Did something happen to Andy?"

Leo shrugged her hand away and began clicking wildly in aggravation. "I thought the Elder's said the process was completely safe!"

"Ssh!" Natalie bristled pressing her index finger to her lips. "I meet you back up there in two minutes!" Willing herself, to orb Natalie disappeared in a flurry of blue lights.

"Leo? Leo what's going on?" Prue demanded, this time earning her brother in-laws attention. Leo frowned, forlornly at the pregnant witch, "I'm sorry Prue. I need to go" he said orbing away before Prue could argue.

"LEO! LEO!" Prue hissed, letting the white lighters departure grate on her last nerve.

"LEO! LEO! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!" Piper shouted looking heavenward, "Or I'll turn you back into a puddle of water!"

When Leo returned to the white lighter area, Andy was sitting up on the slab. Natalie was standing in front of him trying to get him to track the movement of her index finger.

"Anything now?"

"No" Andy answered.

Leo was quick to notice that Andy was staring in the complete opposite direction from Natalie's hand. "He can't see?"

"How about now?" Natalie nodded to an Elder who was standing nearby. The Elder waved his hand, creating a bright flurry of butterflies directly in Andy's line of view.

"Nothing" Andy hummed following the sound of her voice.

Leo's face flooded with panic as he envisioned himself trying to explain to Prue that the process of refining Andy's powers had left him blind. "Natalie, the process was suppose to enhance his power of sight not destroy it!"

"I know," Natalie ground clenching her jaw. "This is probably just a side effect until his new power adjusts"

Andy felt his own jaw tighten with anger. "Adjust? How do even know this new so called power even works!" How could he be the Tracer of Demons and Warlocksif he couldn't see?

"Trying going invisible," Natalie suggested.

"Okay," Andy let out deep sigh, relaxing until he started to fade. The color red was all around him bathing everything. Shadows danced before him as everything turned to brightly colored silhouette form.

"Infrared vision?" he questioned.

"It's so that you can track invisible demons and warlocks," Natalie answered. "You'll be able to see them before they see you. You also be able to see through solid structures"

"But only when I'm invisible?"

"For the time being", Natalie said uneasily. "Like every other power you've received, you have to adjust, learn how to control it"

"It's just like when Prue first received her power of astral projection. It left her physically exhausted, and it worked sporadically". Leo added "Or when Piper got her power of molecular acceleration. She couldn't control what her power blew up"

"But it didn't leave them visually impaired" Andy thought sourly before deciding to verbalize his thoughts. "I just have one question"

"What's that?" Leo asked as Andy faded back into solid form.

"Which one of you is going to tell Prue?"

Leo swallowed hard, exchanging glances with Natalie. "Should we tell him about the other power?"

"What other power?" Andy thundered knitting his brow.

"It's called masking" Natalie said. "It will allow you to track demons that live within the general population of mortals without violating the law of the dead.

When you're among a population of mortals you'll look differently to them and the good news is you'll be able to go out in public with Amanda and Prue and nobody will be the wiser. You won't have live under the law of death anymore.

Andy shook his head wearing a tight grin, "but let me guess demons can see me for who I really right?"

"Yes, supernatural beings will see you as the Tracer" Natalie replied. "You won't look any different to Prue or any other magical beings"

"Great" Andy's grin grew, "that way when I'm walking aimlessly like a blind man with my wife and child. Demons will be able to pick me off!"

"The Elder's wouldn't give you these powers if you couldn't handle them".

"No, they just wanted to make sure that they would drive my pregnant wife into premature labor and me insane. Andy voice dripped with contempt".

"Andy, Prue will understand," Natalie tried to reason.

"Want a bet," Andy quipped smirking in Leo's general direction. "Take me back"


	32. Vision of Tomorrow

_A/N: My thanks to all for the reviews on the last chapter! We are now entering the homestretch  
_

_**Charmed in the Afterlife: Vision of Tomorrow**_

Prue was in the kitchen with Piper, when Leo orbed in with Andy. Leo's hand was on Andy's elbow to keep the Tracer steady. Andy wobbled slightly due to the change in his equilibrium, caused by the loss of sight.

"It's about time," Prue commented setting her bowl of cold cereal onto the counter. "I was so worried"

Andy's brow furrowed behind a pair of Mark McGuire Oakley's that Leo had given him to cover his eyes, "Prue it's only been a couple of hours"

"A few hours? Try four days". Andy had obviously forgotten about the difference in the passage of time between the mortal world and the Elder's realm. Prue crossed her arms over her chest. It was then she noticed the strange pair of sunglasses shading his eyes, "What's with the sunglasses? Are you uh trying to impress me with the terminator look?

"Hardly," Andy just grinned, turning his head to Leo. "You tell her"

"Tell me what?" Prue's face clouded with a hint of dread.

Leo blew out a loose sigh; never at another moment did he wish a demon would attack. "He can't see" he stated flatly, "the process of refining his powers, somehow effected his eyesight."

"What?" Prue's faces hardened, her mind was seething in unshed anger. "What kind of power would cause that to happen?"

"Infrared vision" Andy nodded, "I can see invisible demons, but I can't see you"

From her position at the table, Piper, curled her fingers in tense manor, clenching her jaw. "Leo I swear if you don't fix this-"

A darklighter appeared behind her, sending Andy's new power into a tailspin. A red curtain fell over his eyes, coloring the darklighter's form. Unconsciously, his hand created the heat-seeking probe, and before he knew it the deadly probe was sailing through the air, directly at Piper.

"Andy what the hell are you doing?" The baby's powers should have helped Piper sense the darklighter but at that particular moment, Melinda happened to be a deep seeded slumber inside of her Mother's womb. Believing that the probe was headed for her, Piper tossed her hands up, freezing it in midair.

"Darklighter!"

Bewildered, Piper looked around. "Darklighter? Where?"

"Behind you!" Andy pointed.

Piper whirled around quickly, seeing nothing.

_"You doubt this new power works,_" The dark lighter mocked.

"I don't see anything!" Piper snapped indignantly jumping several steps back as the probe unfroze and resumed its course. Black orbs appeared filling the air in time with an explosive bang of the probe. The orbs scattered and then disappeared entirely.

"Is he gone?"

"I don't know," Leo said slowly, commenting to Andy. "What do you see?"

"I can't see anything," Andy replied imploringly. The red curtain of infrared had disappeared leaving the Tracer in nothing but a shadow of darkness.

Prue crossed gingerly to Andy's side and gently reached up to touch his face, "are you sure it was a dark lighter?"

Andy felt calmed by the sound of Prue's voice and touch. Lovingly his hands fell to her waist setting just above her pregnant abdomen. "It was definitely something and it was after Piper"

Prue's head cocked slightly, "Leo why would a dark lighter be after Piper?"

Leo's face fell grim, "I don't know darklighter's don't normally target witches unless-" His words froze at the sight of Piper's hands falling her semi-flat stomach.

"It wants my baby". Melinda would be half white lighter, a symbol of undying goodness, combined with Piper's power of a witch. It only made sense. Perhaps the dark lighter had begun to target her even before she'd become pregnant in the hopes of out weighting a birth for the greater good.

"Nobody's going to take your baby" Prue said calmly. "We have the power of three plus Paige's power to protect her"

"Really Prudence isn't it time that you stopped talking about Paige like she's an appendage to the Power of Three. There is a reason her power was opened up to you". Penny floated into the room, turning into human form. Her stride into the kitchen was graceful and elegant as ever.

"I didn't think, I was but what are you doing here?" Prue's sharp green eyes narrowed in confusion.

Penny walked over to her oldest granddaughter and kissed both of her cheeks, "Phoebe summoned me. She still believes that she can convince me to let her marry that demon"

"Uh no offense Grams but Phoebe really doesn't need your permission to marry Cole," Prue replied suddenly feeling the need to take a stand for her younger sibiling.

Penny merely smiled at the motherly witch, "Prue you know as well as I do that admitting a demon into the family would spell disaster for both sides, not to mention the Elder's will never allow it."

"I know of a couple other unions that the Elder's wouldn't allow either" Andy quipped to Leo, making Penny glare heatedly. She was about to retort when she suddenly noticed that Andy seemed to be looking right passed her.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

"The Elder's upgraded his powers and now he can't see" Prue explained, wanting her grandmother to leave. Not that she minded Penny's visit, there were just other things to attend to at the moment, like restoring Andy's sight and tracing the darklighter.

Penny gave Prue a sympathetic but uncaring smile, "Oh well that's nothing to worry, but um you and I need to talk". Without waiting for an answer, Penny took a hold of Prue's hand, commanding a set of apparitional white lights.

"Uh Grams...I really can't leave right now"

The lights swirled around both she and Prue, vaporizing them into another dimension.

"Where did she go?" Piper blinked incredulously, "Why did Grams just take Prue?"

"I don't know" Leo swallowed, shifting his gaze to Andy. Andy merely shrugged knowing that Prue was in good hands. Penny of all people would never allow harm to come to the charmed witch.

"Don't look at me, I didn't see a thing"

"It's nice to see you still have a sense of humor Andy" Piper rolled her eyes, touching Andy's shoulder as she went by, "I better go upstairs and check on Phoebe".

Prue held tight to Penny's hand as they walked through a white mist filled area. Both women were now dressed in ceremonial white robes. Witches all dressed in the same attire, surrounded them, wearing bright smiles upon their faces.

"Grams where are we?" Prue asked uneasily.

Penny simply smiled leading her granddaughter towards a marble carved fountain. "Why we're at your pre-coronation dear"

"My what?" Prue sat on the edge of the fountain, following Penny's lead.

"Darling, must I explain it to you?" Penny's hand fell lovingly underneath Prue's chin. "You've been chosen to receive a higher power"

Prue's head shook slightly "A higher power? Grams I don't understand".

"You will Dear," Penny's hand fell to the water, causing it to ripple. A vision of Prue laying in a hospital bed giving birth to Ally appeared.

"Just one more push, Prue" Ava was standing at the foot of the bed, ready to deliver the baby while Prue held tightly to Andy's hand gritting her teeth.

"_I can't…." _

"Yes, you can. Yes you can, Ally's almost here"

A moment later, Ava was handing them a beautiful newborn wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She's beautiful Prue" Still holding Prue's hand, Andy kissed her forehead.

The vision then disappeared prompting Prue to raise an eyebrow. "Okay"

"There's more," Penny again touched the water, this time formulating the vision that Prue had seen with the neutral see'r. Shax was attacking the manor in a gruesome manner. Once again Prue saw herself fly against the living room wall smashing right through it. Blood was pouring out of the side of her head.

"Grams, I don't want to see this" Prue said with her voice quavering.

Penny willed the vision away, "You have too. It's your destiny. You have to die in order to receive your higher power"

"But what about the power of three?" Prue's thoughts immediately drifted to her sisters, her family. How would they survive without her.

Penny pursed her lips, speaking bluntly, "darling that's why Paige was sent to you. It's her destiny to carry on the Power of three"

Prue shook her head, this time more vigorously, "No, Grams Amanda and Ally need me!"

"Your sisters and Andy will care for them"

"Grams, Andy is blind!"

"He won't be for long dear, that's why the Elders gave him the masking power, so that he could raise your daughter's without causing harm to the magical realm."

"Masking power?" Andy and Leo hadn't told her about that.

"He doesn't have to worry about mortal's recognizing him"

"Oh" Prue said softly letting her thoughts drift back to the neutral see'rs vision. "But Grams, when I first saw the vision of Shax, Amanda was killed"

Penny's hands covered Prue's shaking ones, "a special angel will protect her". A paused lapsed between with doubt shining in Prue's eyes, "You need to trust in the power, Prue. Trust in the power of the Elders and the Power of Three"

Prue's gaze shifted to the water, as it began to ripple, revealing yet another vision. This time, Prue saw herself surrounded by several of the Halliwell Matriarchs, all dressed in white. A male Elder dressed in white robe lined with gold was bestowing something upon her.

Prue looked at her Grandmother incredulously as the vision ended, "Oh my Gosh, Grams and I going to be a….?" Her words trailed, watching Penny's head bob with a radiant smile.

"Yes, Dear. It is your destiny to become one of the powerful witches of all time". White lights then surrounded them and Penny suddenly began to fade along with the fountain.

"Grams? Grams!" Prue shouted, finding herself back in kitchen. Leo and Andy were still standing in the exact same spot as when she'd left.

"Prue you okay?" Andy immediately picked up on the panic in his wife's voice and started to reach toward her. Prue took a step a forward, melting herself into his arms.

"I'm not sure" she said quietly letting his embrace engulf her, "but I think I will be"


	33. A Blind Delivery

_A/N:Princess Pinky and most everyone else, Not to worry. Prue **is not** going to be a white lighter. I won't change Prue, I just plan on enhancing her a bit. As I have have already said the third chapter of this series will deal with the birth of Prue and Andy's third child and for that to happen, Prue needs to present. Wyatt333: All of Prue and Andy's children will be half witch and half tracer. Zythe: I not an Angel fan so it's hard for me to say. I've only seen an episode or two. All of your questions will be answered by the end of the story._

This next chapter takes place one month into the future. Prue's pregnancy is nearly full term.

**Charmed in the Afterlife: A Blind Delivery**

Prue was in the study working on her will. She had really taken Penny's word to heart and knew she needed everything updated so that her sisters and Andy would have to endure the pain of legal issues and financial burden's. Prue was nearly finished when she heard a loud crash, followed by an too familiar male howl combined with a string of curses. "Andy" Prue headed into the kitchen where she saw the basement door ajar. Curious, she pulled it open a little further and flipped on the light.

Amanda was standing in the kitchen drinking apple juice from a sippy cup, "Aunt Pheewee, say if I's go into the basement that the woogy man eat my shadow".

"There is no woogy man, not anymore" Prue took a hold of her daughter's hand and together they started down the stairs.

Andy was lying tangled in the glowing security net surrounded by an array of broken Christmas decorations. Leo was beside him trying to untangle the tracer from the net. The two had simulated a demon attack in which Andy had released a misfired arrow from the crossbow, taking down a life size yard decoration of Santa Clause. The misfiring of the arrow had caused the untimely release of the security net, trapping the Tracer within it's glowing coils.

"Daddy killed our Santa," Amanda told Prue staying about a step behind her mother.

Prue scowled mischievously, holding tight to Amanda's hand. "We'll get a new one". Reaching the bottom step, Prue pulled Amanda into her arms, where the tot, instinctively plopped her thumb into her mouth.

Leo then pulled the bulk of the net off of Andy and then helped the Tracer to his feet. Andy raked a hand through his short spiky dark hair. "I'm telling you, Leo I can't do this. I can't fight demons I can't see!"

"Yes you can" Leo argued, "All you need to do is to tap into your other senses and let the magic guide you"

Prue cleared her throat, earning their attention. "Is Christmas suddenly a demonic holiday because It looks like the magic guided him to take out the entire set of house lights and the Christmas tree, not to mention Grams prized Nativity set."

"Sorry" Andy replied sheepishly turning towards the sound of her voice.

Prue just smiled and handed Amanda to him, "that's okay, I don't really think Grams was ever really the religious type anyway". Spotting Andy's terminator glasses on the floor Prue then attempted to stoop over reaching for them, but only managed to make it about half way. The basketball sized bulge known as her stomach made it difficult for her to reach the floor.

"Uh Leo can you um..."

"Sure" Leo swooped the glasses up from the floor and handed them to Prue. Hearing the sound of his calling chimes the white lighter looked heavenward. "I gotta go," he said disappearing quickly leaving Prue and Andy alone with Amanda.

Prue stood for several moments studying Andy's eyes and sighed forlornly. She missed the alive sparkle that had been taken away when he lost his sight.

"What?" He asked picking up on the tension.

"Nothing," Prue smiled and placed the glasses on his face. "There that's better"

"Easy for you too say"

Prue crinkled her nose, gazing about the destruction, "Considering the mess you and Leo down here, actually it isn't"

"Look, I'm sorry okay!" The harshness in Andy's voice made Amanda shudder in his arms.

Seeing Amanda reach for her, Prue took Amanda, "Andy I'm not blaming you, I just-"

"I just think that we need to accept that my sight isn't coming back!" Andy finished, frustrated in anger.

Orbs appeared silencing any further comment that Prue might have wanted to make. "The Elder's want Andy to capture a Rat demon"

"Leo No!" Prue retorted, "His infrared vision won't work against the Rat Demon. He needs to be able to see"

"The Elders want him back in the saddle" Leo turned his back on Prue and started speaking exclusively to Andy. "Go in preparing to use the probe and depend on your sense of hearing. The rat demon will most likely transform himself into rodent form."

Andy lifted his brow above the rim of his glasses "And what if he turns back into human form and blasts the probe back at me"

"He won't" Prue answer shoving Amanda into Leo's arms, "If the Elders want you to do this, then I'm going to be your eyes". Her arm looped into his crook of his elbow making Andy grin. "Let's go"

"I think they need me to do this on my own"

"And I think it's time they learned, that you and I are an unbreakable team" Prue kissed his cheek.

"Prue you're pregnant, you could go into labor into labor any day" Andy's two fore fingers brushed the side of her cheek caressing it lovingly.

"And when I do, I need you with me this time." Prue couldn't help but think of Penny's words about Andy's masking power and how he was given it so that he could raise their girls after she was gone. "If anything happens you can orb me right back here, and we can call for Leo"

"She's right" Leo returned "It couldn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes until your sight returns".

"Fine" Andy sighed reluctantly knowing better than to go head to head with Prue. "You point him out, but I get to do the vanquish. No trying to astral project, no telekinetic blasts". She needed to save all of her energy for the baby.

"Scouts honor" Prue promised holding up two fingers.

"Why do I get the feeling those fingers are crossed?" Andy's arms wrapped around her,

blanketing them both into a set of glittering orbs. Prue was amazed when they reappeared at P3. The club was dark, still awaiting for Piper's assistant manager to arrive.

"Are you sure this is right?"

Andy shrugged looking about as if he could see; "the elder's usually don't lead me in the wrong direction. It was then that Prue noticed a large black rat, scooting around over by the bar.

"Over there near the bar!"

"Prue you gotta help me here" Disoriented, Andy let Prue guide him towards the bar. Another rat then scurried underneath the stage.

"No, no there's another one near the stage" Only one would be the true Rat Demon. Dozens of rats then crawled out from underneath the table causing Prue to shriek.

"They're all around us. It's a trap!"

Andy pulled Prue in close and started to orb. The two had just started to ascend from the room when they hit an electrical shield and bounced back down to the ground. "They put a crystal cage around the club," Prue groaned, pulling herself off of Andy. "We need to fight!" Rats closed in all around them prompting Prue to give a mighty wave of her arm.

A flood of rats went flying into the wall with the impact Prue's blast being so strong that it smashed their skulls.

"Andy fire a probe!"

"In which direction?" Andy's voice sounded panicked.

Prue clung to his arm, screaming over the chattering of the rodents, "any direction their all around us." Forming a probe, Andy hurled it towards the ground, taking out a large herd of rats with one explosive blast.

More rats flooded the dance floor from inside the alcove. "They're multiplying!" Prue jumped as a rat ran over her foot, jarring her body. The sound of liquid hitting the floor, made the rats separate for a moment, giving Andy a moment to reflect.

"Prue what was that?"

Prue remained silent, as she looked down at the large puddle pooling at her feet. "My water just broke".

"That's what I thought you were going to say"

A strong contraction gripped Prue's middle making her double in pain. "Ow!! She hissed with her nails digging deep into the leather of Andy's jacket. Another rat tried to run up Prue's leg causing her to scream.

"Andy please do something!"

"He can't!" The rat demon stood upon the bar, cloaked in his human form. Prue squinted glaring heatedly as sweat started to pour down her face. Her first thought was to use her power to send the demon flying off the bar, but the possibility of the rats devouring them stopped her.

"Can you orb us into Piper's office?" Prue spoke in panted breaths prompting Andy to lift her into her his arms. "we'll find out in a minute". If the crystal cage surrounded the outer walls of the club, then it made sense that Andy should be able to move within the inner structure. Orbs surrounded them transporting them into the safety of the office that adjoined the storeroom.

Using Prue's voice as guidance, Andy gently set her on the couch and listened to her struggle through another painful contraction. "Leo!"

"If we can't get out then he can't get in," Prue gasped. The sound of rats chattering and scratching at the door made them both jump. "How much time do you think we have?"

Andy shrugged, "demonic rats trying to eat their way through wood and plaster, probably a couple of hours".

"That might be all the time we need" Prue held her breath against another wave of pain, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Andy fumbled for her hand, gripping it, "Prue you have to tell me how I can help you?"

Prue pursed her lips, and smiled, "I told you, I'm going to be your eyes. You have to deliver this baby Andy"

"But how?" How could he deliver a baby when he couldn't see.

"Like this" Prue closed her eyes, trying to remember the words to spell, "_What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our sight cross the line, I offer up this gift to share, switch our sight through the air".  
_  
A cloak of darkness engulfed Prue making her shudder. She blinked her eyes several times opening them wide and realized she couldn't see, "whoa this is creepy"

"You're telling me" Andy squinted against the bright light letting his eyes adjust to Prue's gift of sight, "I've always wanted to see the world through your eyes".

"Funny" Prue mused grinning when he swept a soft kiss over her lips.

"It's going to be okay, Prue". Andy's hand fell into her hair with the timing of an explosive bang. The Rat Demon and his army had somehow managed to blow the door free from it's hinges.

Prue cringed as she felt Andy pull away from her in combination with a loud thud. Chills ran up her spine as she heard the sound of rats entering the room.

"Andy? Andy what's happening?"

No other sound except the scattering of the rats echoed around her.

"Andy please answer me!"


	34. A Charmed Moment

_A/N: CCMcKenna I always feel blessed when you review. jamsstang: Thanks for taking time to review again. I'm glad you are enjoying. I do hope that you were speaking about Paige rhetorically. I decided to include her in this series because so many of my other reader's enjoy the character. You need not to worry about Prue too much, she will continue to be the focus of this trilogy and will always be my favorite sister.CuteLittleBritt: LOL, honestly the chapter was getting a little long so I decided to make it a cliffhanger. Wyatt333, Gomay and SciFi Gillian, I'm so glad you all were pleased with the sight-switching spell. PiPeRAnGeL39: Thanks for taking the time to comment. I love cliffhangers (big grins). Is this soon enough for you PrincessPinky? (Winks). Thanks for reading!_

_  
__**Charmed in the Afterlife: A Charmed Moment**_

Phoebe was rooting around the desk in the study looking for the notes on her column, when her hand brushed against Prue's will. A sudden premonition gripped making her clamp her eyes shut with her body going taut. "_A black and white vision of Prue laying on the couch in Piper's office appeared in her mind. Her knees were drawn up to her chest; her face was in visible distress. Rats surrounded her from all angles preparing to attack"_

"Prue's in labor" Phoebe whispered breaking free of the vision. "PRUE'S IN LABOR! PIPER, PAIGE! PRUE NEEDS US!"

Paige had just stepped out of the shower when she heard Phoebe's yell. Quickly she wrapped a towel around her ivory colored body and threw a second over her head wrapping it turban style before heading for the stairs. Piper was already standing at Phoebe's side when the youngest witch arrived.

"What's all the shouting about?"

"Prue's in labor, and being attacked by rats"

"Rats?" Paige's face went quirky, "did you say rats?"

"They were on the couch in Piper's office at P3"

"MY OFFICE?" Piper's dark eyes became the size of saucers. "What is Prue doing at my office?"

"Uh having a baby?" Phoebe returned as Leo appeared still holding Amanda in his arms.

"I sent Andy there and Prue insisted on going with him. I couldn't stop her"

"You sent Andy to my club to take care of a rat problem?"

"The Rat Demon" Leo clarified, "the Elder's wanted to see him work through his sight issue"

Paige's upper lip curled, "a blind tracer and pregnant witch? What were they thinking?" She had yet to understand, the decisions of the so-called wise ones known as Elders.

Phoebe stripped from her long pink overcoat and slipped it over Paige's shoulders, "we need to get to Prue". Paige frowned at Leo motioning for him to turn around.

"oh sure" Leo blushed, turning his back while Paige dropped the towel and fastened the coat.

"Okay" Piper and Phoebe each took a hold of Paige's hand and together they attempted to orb to the club. The trio had been gone nearly a minute when they unexpectedly returned.

"I can't get through," Paige commented. "Why can't we get to Prue?"

"The demon must have it blocked" Phoebe turned door, if we can't get through by orbing, maybe we can drive and-

"And what walk through the front door? Demon's are usually prepared for that!" Piper called holding hands with Paige as they trotted after Phoebe.

"Leo call Ava have her meet us at the club!"

**P3**

"Andy!" Prue yelped feeling a rat nibble at her oversized fuchsia blouse.

"GET AWAY!," Prue shouted, A blind wave of her arm, sent a large rat sailing into a filing cabinet and several others fleeing. "Andy where are you?" She hadn't been able to see when the rat demon, crashed through the door, taking out Andy with a fire extinguisher.

The tracer lay near by unconscious with blood trickling from his temple.

"You cannot fight, me and my pets" the Rat demon laughed insidiously. A large black rodent sitting on his shoulder squeaked in response, earning a gentle stroke on its forehead from its master. "It's time to devour them, my pet" The rats eyes glowed as it scurried down, obeying commanding several of it's companions to follow.

"No!" Prue's heart hammered, as she sat up, sending telekinetic blasts into the darkness. More rats scattered yet others kept coming, making their way up the couch.

Andy began to moan at the feel of rats tearing through his clothing, sinking their teeth into his skin.

"Prue?"

"Andy please help me!"

Breaking through the fog, Andy shook his head, waiting a moment for things to clear. Prue was helpless he thought, blind and in labor, there was no way she'd be able to protect herself. "Ow!" He hissed loudly as one of the rats sank it's fangs into the side of his cheek.

"Andy!" Prue bucked wildly, trying to fling a white rat from her torso. The rat merely sat up on its hind legs baring its sharp teeth.

"I'm comin' Prue" Concentrating, Andy managed to orb himself on top of Piper's desk, fading invisible in the process. He then commanded his net, directing it to fall protectively over Prue. Reacting as commanded the net fell on Prue vanquishing the rats around her with it's glowing magic coils.

Andy then called upon his crossbow and faded back to mortal form. "It's time for some exterminating!" The crossbow discharged firing one flaming arrow straight into the Rat demon. Flames engulfed the evil being blasting him into shards of rodent flesh. The rest of the rats then disappeared leaving the majority of Piper's office unscathed.

"Prue" Andy recoiled the net, causing it orb back into reserve.

"Andy? Andy" Prue's head twisted frantically searching for the direction of his voice.

"I'm here, Prue," Andy knelt at her side, stroking her raven hair. Concern filled his face as he watched his wife sink her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Th-the baby's coming!" Prue tossed her head back and held back a scream.

"Prue? Prue!" Phoebe, Paige and Piper entered with Ava the office just in time to see Prue begin to push.

"I'll take over" Ava told Andy. Andy moved from where he'd been standing at Prue's feet, and slide over to the head of the couch. Settling in behind her, he held Prue tightly kissing her hair and her cheek as she delivered their daughter.

"One more push Prue" Ava coached nodding to Piper, Phoebe and Paige to gather around.

Phoebe titled her head to Paige's shoulder, speaking encouragingly, "you can do it Prue".

Prue tossed her head back leaning up against Andy's chest. "Next time you're having the kid!" Her body then shook with joy as she felt the birth of life pass through it. Soft infant cries were echoed throughout the room causing four sets of misty eyes.

Remaining in charge, Ava smiled at Piper "you want to cut the cord"

"I'd love too, but only if Prue will do the same for me".

Prue wrapped one arm around Andy's neck and smiled, "nothing will keep me from it".

"I'll hold you too that" Taking the surgical scissors from Ava's hands, Piper forcibly, cut the umbilical cord. Ava then gathered the baby in her arms and suctioned out her lungs before wrapping her in set of clean dishtowels and handing her to Prue.

"Your daughter is beautiful, Prue"

Tears fell from Prue's eyes as she awkwardly tried to study her daughters face.

"She looks just like you" Andy whispered, referring to dark head of hair on the babe's tiny skull. Pure titled her head back, mouthing I love you silently before they shared a kiss. As soon as the too parted a white glow covered both of their eyes, returning Prue's sight.

"I can see!"

"So can I" Andy grinned, causing Paige to tilt her head.

"But how?"

"Maybe all he needed to do was to make his first vanquish, after receiving the new power" Phoebe inferred.

Piper smirked adding her own opinion to the mix as Prue and Andy shared another passionate kiss, "Maybe all he needed to do was to save Prue"

"Isn't true love grand?" Paige sighed dreamily.

Phoebe knelt down and kissed the baby's cheek cooing in only the tone she could make, "we love you, baby Ally".

Piper then followed suit, brushing her finger over her new niece's hair, "welcome to the crazy world of the power of three".

Paige stood back, smiling as Prue and Andy broke from their kiss and gazed at their new daughter admiringly, "Blessed Be".

Hours later back at the manor, Prue smiled in blissful exhaustion at Amanda as she entered the room in her father's arms. "Beebee Ayee?" she pointed.

"This is your new baby sister" Andy set his oldest child on the bed next to Prue watching Amanda inspect the infant carefully.

"Why she not an angel anymore, like you?" Somehow Amanda still remembered the moment in the attic when Ally had been sent back to help save her Mother and Aunts from Shaylee's destruction.

Prue continued grin, exchanging glances with Andy. She then looked back to Amanda, "she is an angel just like you" she quipped touching the tip of Amanda's nose.

Amanda then jumped back up and started to whisper to Andy. "Oh Yeah". His smile widened as he dug into his pant's pocket, and fished out a tiny gold bracelet that matched the one that Penny had given to Prue in celebration of Amanda's birth.

"Where did you find that?" Prue breathed, taking the bracelet from Amanda's hand.

"I had Darryl call in favor to a jeweler, I used to know," Andy shrugged happy that his wife was pleased.

"It's for the baby. She has one like me". Amanda held up her wrist for Prue to see, the sparkling triquetra bracelet. Amanda patted her baby sister while Prue fastened the bracelet to Ally's tiny wrist.

Chimes suddenly sounded from the corner of the room over near Prue's dresser as the window flew open inviting a warm wind.

"What's that?"

Magical white frilly handwriting appeared across the mirror spelling out the words:

_"Welcome to your Charmed Life, Alaine Penelope Millicent Trudeau-Halliwell, Love, Grandma and Great Grams"_

"A Charmed Life," Prue repeated looking down at her new bundle of joy.


	35. Goodbye is Never Easy

_**For my readers who wanted to see a little more detail and emotion, this is an updated version of the previously posted chapter.**_

_  
Princess Pinky: I am trying to wind things down with this story, as I am anxious to start chapter 3. I can't really say how many chapters are left b/c I still have some loose ends to tie up, but it'll probably be less than 5. Zythe: You bring up some good points, but Ally isn't going to be invincible. The Elder's are going to put limitations on her power, so that she can't change history too much or interfere with the grand design. You will see how that works in an upcoming chapter. piperleo4eva Sci Fi Fan Gillian:PrUe AnD AnDy: CuteLittleBritt: Thanks for reviewing! Pruedence.Halliwell: You will find out what is going to happen to Prue soon. C. C. McKenna: you make me blush grins thanks Dude if you wouldn't have been such a faithful reader of Inner Demons, I probably would not have gotten this far.wyatt333: Yep Amanda will be the strongest. It's a birth order thing..._PrueAndyForever: Thanks so much for your kind words. Rahaf: thanks for taking the time to review. I believe that Prue is about 33. The present year is 2004.

This chapter takes place 5 months in the future. Piper has just given birth to Melinda. Ally is now almost 5 months and Amanda is 3 yrs.

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Goodbye is Never Easy**

Phoebe felt tears gather behind her lashes as she smiled at the sight of Piper with her newborn daughter. The entire family was gathered around the kitchen table where Prue, Paige and Ava had just assisted with the delivery. Leo stood at Piper's side, holding her hand and grinning from ear to ear, proud as can be.

"Congratulations" Andy grinned, holding Ally in his arms, while she greedily guzzled a bottle of breast milk.

"Can I see baby Melanie?" Prue lifted Amanda into her arms allowing her daughter a closer look at the newborn. "She is tiny like Ally". Amanda inferred knowingly.

"Yes she is". Prue gave her daughter a small kiss on the cheek.

That's the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen". Phoebe ran a knuckle under her eyes. The sight of her two older sisters with their children was overwhelming. "Too bad, that will never be me".

Cole looked at her curious, from where he stood with his hands on her hips. "What you do mean?"

"I think you know" Phoebe tossed him a slight grin and headed for the kitchen. Cole reluctantly followed sensing a change in her normal cheery demeanor.

"No I don't think I do"

Phoebe kept her back to him as she reached for a water glass from the cupboard, "there is no way, I'll ever have a baby with you"

Cole's brow furrowed, "is there something I should know, because last time I checked you and I were both perfectly able too-". His voice suddenly trailed off seeing that Phoebe at turned to face him.

"I could never give birth to a demonic child. You and I both know that". The risk of bringing another version of Cole's demonic side into the world was too great. There were no guarantees that the child would be able to suppress the growing evil.

"I see you've finally given into to your Grams browbeating" Determined not to see her granddaughter marry a demon Penny had finally worn the love sick witch down by filling her mind of the possible horrors that could become by marry demon and giving birth to his children.

"That's not it," Phoebe lied turning her back again. Cole walked up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders whispering softly in her ear.

"I love you Phoebe. If you don't want to have children that's fine, but don't turn your back on me. I need you"

Tears ran down Phoebe's face. "I'm sorry Cole . . ."

Cole grabbed her by the arm, spinning her arm. His hands wrapped around her thin forearms, squeezing them tightly, "Strip me of my powers then. Make me mortal!"

"It wouldn't change who you are!" Phoebe tore away from his grasp. Even if she stripped him ofhis powers, he'd still be Belthazor to Prue, Paige and Grams. There would also be consequences from the Elder's. After watching Piper and Prue, Phoebe knew better than to think that the powers wouldn't retaliate against her wishes. Her sister's and her family's legacy needed to come first.

"You need to leave," Phoebe somehow managed to choke with finality as Cole burst into a shimmering set of flames caused by his own upheaval of emotions.

"I love you, Phoebe. You can never have anyone but me"

Phoebe's hand clamped over her mouth in an attempt to keep her emotions at bay. Pruehad just entered the kitchen with Ally when she saw Phoebe slam into the counter with both fists.

"Pheebs?" The distraught emotion on her sister's face was clear.

"I just really want to be alone right now, Prue". Phoebe took a moment to scrub the tears from her face, and then turned on one heel, heading for the back door.

"Phoebe where are you going?"

"To the office, I have to meet a deadline for Elise" Phoebe answered dully.

Prue shook her head and blew her bangs away from her face, "why do I get the feeling this had something to do with Cole?" she told Ally. Ally grinned kicking her feet at the sound her Mother's voice.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Prue cooed not seeing Andy step in the doorway with Amanda.

"And, I'm lucky to have the three of you," Slowly he meandered towards her with a devilish grin.

"I know that look" she smiled teasingly kissing his lips.

"you think you want to have another one?" he asked making Prue's smile brighten.

"I could have a whole houseful of children with you" A slight pause passed between them allowing Prue's facial expression to become somber, "I love you Andy"

Andy's eyes narrowed slightly, "why do I get the feeling you're about to say something, serious?"

"You know why" Prue whispered quietly, adverting her eyes to Ally. Her time on this earth was almost up. She'd passed on her legacy to two beautiful girls and had seen that her sister's were well cared for and ready for the destiny they'd yet to face. Shax would be coming for her soon.

Letting Amanda slide from his arms, Andy dipped his finger under Prue's chin, "Prue, I'd laid my life down for you. I won't let Shax or anybody else harm you"

"Not this time," Prue returned, "it's my destiny just like it was yours to die for me". Her words echoed through both of her brains, leaving a sensation of void.

"Everything happens for a reason" Andy kissed the top of her head, listening to her sigh.

"Let's just hope, Grams is right, and it's for the right reason" Prue's green eyes reflecting the doubt, that Andy had been feeling. "Please don't try to be a hero this time. I need to know that you'll protect them," she added referring to her daughters. "Promise me".

Andy nodded solemn, not certain that was a promise he could keep. One thing was certain though not even the Elder's or the Angel of Death could keep them apart. Some way, some how they would find their way back to one another.

"What are you going to tell your sisters?"

Prue lowered her eyes, pursing her lips, "nothing". Just like with Andy's death Prue knew that this was something they weren't suppose to stop and she feared that if they tried, one or all of them might be killed.

"Nothing? But Prue.." he argued. Andy's face looked incredulous. He couldn't believe that she wouldn't at least try to find a way to say goodbye.

"Andy please, I know what I'm doing this is the way it has to be". Tears of selfless pain filled her eyes, making Andy realize the real motive behind her descision.

"You can't say good-bye, can you?"

Prue shook her head, letting tears fall at will. "No more than I can say Good-bye to you"

Andy gently wiped the tears away from her face with the pads of this thumbs, "this isn't good-bye Prue. The Elder's have promised you a new destiny, a new life"

"I love you" Prue mouthed with a sniffle.

Smiling, Andy kissed the tip of her nose, as Paige entered the room. "Am I interupting something?"

Prue shook her head, wiping tears away, "no, we're done"

"Hmm" Paige hummed resisting the urge to probe further, "where's Phoebe?"

"At the office" Andy supplied taking Ally from Prue and placing the babe, carefully on his shoulder.

"Something came up between she and Cole" Prue added reaching for a paper towel to blow her nose.

Later that evening, Prue sat in the big over sized chair, waiting for Phoebe to return. In her hands, she held three letters one addressed to each of her sister's. She was nearly finished with Piper's when she heard the door knob of the big heavy antique style door open.

Phoebe entered quietly, hanging up her coat. "Prue you startled me, I didn't see you there. What are you doing up so late? Is somebody sick?"

"No, actually I was waiting for you" Prue quickly tucked her letters inside the book she'd been using as a writing surface and pulled to her feet.

"Me?" Phoebe looked at her sister in disbelief, "why did somebody die or something?"

No, but somebody's about too" Prue bit her bottom lip and shoved her hands in the back pocket of her jeans.

Phoebe let a disgusted sigh, escape from her nose. "Prue if you're talking about Cole, Im really not in the-". Her words were cut off by Prue.

"I'm not talking about Cole". Little did Phoebe know, Prue had waited and debated all night on the best way to say to goodbye. After several hours of comtemplating, the ever reasonalbe one, had come to decision at least where Phoebe was concerned.

"Prue, you're scaring me, if you not talking about Cole then what do you mean?"

Prue gave her sister a half hearted glance. The words she had to say weren't easy. Despite her better judgement, she'd decided to give Phoebe her blessing about Cole. Taking in deep breath for courage, Prue began to speak,"that's not important right now. I just wanted you to know that I've had a change heart, I want you to be happy"

Phoebe's brown chestnut eyes narrowed, "change of heart? About Cole and me? But Prue you always said that since Cole is a-"

"I know what I said" Prue lashed out a little more harsher than she'd meant to, "recently somethings have come up that have made me see Cole differently. He loves you Phoebe and I know you love him".

"And what if love just isn't enough anymore?" Phoebe asked adverting her eyes.

Prue reached out touching her shoulder, "Look Phoebe, if there's one thing, that losing Andy taught me, it's never to give up on love. If I can find a way to be happy with Andy then I know there's a way for you and Cole too".

"Prue I don't know what to say" Phoebe pulled her oldest sister into a hug clinging her to her tightly.

"Say you'll marry Cole, no matter what happens"

"Thank you, Prue.Thank you so much". The two sister's held each other, until the force of a premonition pulled them apart. A bright flash formed in Phoebe's mind accompanied by a heart stabbing pain. As clear as day, Phoebe saw her sister laying dead, with blood pouring from the back of her head followed by another vision of she and Piper and Paige were once again standing next to white coffin with tears streaming down their faces."

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe's face blanched as she stepped away from Prue. "Oh my God Prue...I just saw you die"

"What?" Paige rubbed her eyes tiredly as she came down the stairs. The sound of voices and the cries of little Melinda had awoken her from a peaceful sleep. "Did you say you just say you saw Prue die?"

"I just saw Prue-" Phoebe began right before Prue suddenly pinched her arm. "Hey ow!"

"Phoebe said, I would just die if I didn't get one of those new sweaters down at Saks"

Paige's eyes darted back and forth, "is there something else going on here, because that's the second time you've done this to me"

"Done what?" Piper appeared behind Paige holding the newborn Melinda in her arms.

"Phoebe just had a premontion and Prue doesn't want us to know about it" Paige replied a matter of factly.

"A premonition? Please tell a demon isn't about to attack, I'm really not any condition to deal with one tonight" Piper cut in, rocking Melinda gently, "oh by the way Prue, Melinda woke up Ally and then Andy suddenly had to orb out with Leo. Some sort of emergency"

"Cowards" Phoebe snorted as Prue started to take the stairs.

Not as big of a coward as I am Prue thought dully. Glancing back over her shoulder she looked down at the sight of her sister's cooing over Melinda.Their bond of sisterhood would be what she would miss the most, next to her own children.

"You're not a coward Prue" she retorted inwardly, protecting your sisters is what your life has always been about.

**A Few Weeks Later...**

The day that Shax attacked the manor, played out just the way the netural see'r had predicted. Phoebe had received a premonition early inthe morningof Shax attacking and killing a local Dr. named Griffiths.

"Oh My Gosh Prue!" she shuddered sitting straight up in her bed. Tossing the covers back, she reached for the scrap of paper that held the partial words to a spell. A spell which she hoped would save her sister from what seemed to be an unstoppable death.

Dressing quickly, Phoebe met all three of her sisters in the hall. Prue was the first to speak. "Phoebe what is it?"

Phoebe locked eyes with Prue, speaking fearfully, "I just had a vision of the Source's assassin, killing a doctor, here at the manor."

"Today's the day" Prue muttered under her breath, not taking the time to bat an eye. "Okay, Piper and Phoebe come with me.Paige you take the kids to the dimension of the lost, and I'll have Andy wait here in case the demon attacks early."

Paige shook her head, "excuse me, did you just say the dimension of the lost?"

Prue nodded authoratatively, "Well considering that Leo is gone right now assisting one of his other charges and we need Andy for additional fire power, it's the safest place for the girls"

Paige waved her hand, in doubtful but playful manor, "earth to Prue, have you forgotten about Shaylee? The little demonic orphan who tried to steal all of our powers?"

"No I haven't and neither will you, but you can't let it stop you from protecting our family"

"But Prue" the youngest Halliwell started to argue until Prue placed her palm in the air.

"You can do this Paige" Prue said assuredly, "After all next to me you're the next super witch"

"Well since you put it that way" Paige rolled her eyes in a playful flattery before suantering off to the nursey to gather the children.

"I'm going to get a bag ready for Melanie and Ally" Piper said heading back for the bedroom, leaving only Phoebe and Prue.

Phoebe waited until she heard the sound of the bedroom door close before taking a hold of Prue's elbow. "I don't want to lose you today Prue"

Prue smiled, heartfelt leaning into her little sister's awaiting embrace, "I don't want to lose you either; any of you" Tenderly she stroked Phoebe's hair, whispering words that in the past had been to hard for her to utter.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Phoebe returned with a rush of tears filling her eyes.

After returning to the manor with Dr. Griffiths Prue had Phoebe go upstairs to retrieve the vanquishing the spell.

Andy was at her side, crossbow ready.

"I can't lose to this demon," Prue thought, suppressing her fear through her pride. She was Prue Halliwell, the leader of the Charmed Ones. The Elder's had never been able to tell her what to do before, so why should they now? Suddenly she wasn't so certain she wanted this new offer of power.

Charmed in the Afterlife? What good what it be if she couldn't be with her family?

Her thoughts quickly drifted back to her to the innocent at hand.

_Phoebe! Phoebe We need you!" Prue screamed in nervous anticipation._

_Doctor Griffiths justlaughed, "is this a joke? Did my second wife put you up to this?"_

_Prue shook her head, in time with a shiver running up her spine. _

_"What?" Piper asked. _

_I-I don't know, I just felt a chill," Prue swallowed. "Phoebe!". A sudden tornado burst through the door, knocking Piper and Prue to the floor in time with a clap of thunder. The demon Shax appears and the doctors gasp. _

_"Dear God!"_

_"Andy Now!" Prue shouted pushing herself from the floor._

_A heat-seeking probe formed in Andy's hand at the same time Shax produced an energy ball. Shax laughed when the energy destroyed the probe and then stuck Andy. Helpless, Prue watched Andy crash through the stained glass door, _

"ANDY!" She raised her arm to retaliate, but Shax was quicker throwing her through the wall along with Piper.

Death came quicker than Prue thought he would. In a matter of seconds, he was standing beside her. Prue gazed down to see that her body had become transparent and that she was dressed in a white flowing robe.

"It is finally your time," the angel grinned sardonically.

Prue glanced to her left, letting her eyes fall upon Piper's broken body. Andy was laying nearby. "We need to help them. Leo!"

The angel clasp his hands in front of him, "you need not to worry, their name's on not on my list" His eyes drifted over to the window where the Doctor was laying slumped over a broken window pane, "only his"

Shax was still standing in the room, gloating over his handy work. He was just about to leave when suddenly a small set of orbs, appeared in front of him.

Prue's eyes lit up with fear. Amanda? But how she was supposed to be with Paige. "NO!" Prue scream fell upon deaf ears, as she watched the large grey demon grin down upon her daughter. Shax looked at the child curiously, forming an energy ball in his hand.

_"Mommy?"_

Prue felt her transparent body shake with eminent fear. Tears filled her eyes. "No please" she begged to the angel

"This is out of my control," the angel swallowed coolly.

"I want to go back!" Prue balled her fists. "I need to go back"

"You cannot"

Seeing the energy ball leave Shax's hand, Prue screamed. The energy ball was just millimeters away from striking the child when another set of orbs intercepted it. Natalie appeared, orbing Amanda from harms way.

Prue gazed heavenward, "thank you". A bright glowing light appeared before her. Patty was standing in the middle, her arms open wide.

"A new destiny awaits you, Prue"

"It is time for us to go" Seeing Prue look back at her injured family, the angel nudged her forward. "The whitelighter is on his way." Prue hesitated waiting for Leo to appear, and then took a step toward the light.


	36. Sister Lost

_Pruedence.Halliwell & Princess Pinky: Peanut is overwhelmed with holiday stress right now but I understand your point and you are right, I did rush the last chapter a bit. I'm sure I could have written volumes on just on Prue's death alone, but I think you will see in this next chapter why I didn't or at least forgive me for disappointing you. It's nice to know that you expect quality from me though (winks). Not to worry about Cole, he'll be back. Sci-Fi Gillian, PrueandAndy: Thanks for reviewing! CCMcKenna: Merry Christmas!_

_FYI: For those who depend on my speedy updates, I won't be able to post again until after the holidays. Happy Holidays and Blessed Be!_

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Sister Lost**

_Twenty-Four Hours later..._

Piper stood behind the book of shadows with Phoebe both of their eyes were blazing. For hours they'd been trying to summon Prue but had only succeeding in receiving spiritual winds. Piper's eyes were red and swollen from where she'd been crying. The tear stained skin on her cheeks was chapped.

Andy had just stepped into the room after hours, of trying to calm a traumatized Amanda. The little witch was hysterical over coming face to face with the demon who'd taken her Mother's life. Nothing had be able to sooth her anguished cries for Prue. For the time being, Amanda was left unable to speak.

"I can't believe you and Prue kept the fact that she was going to die from me!" Piper snapped, restraining herself from blowing the Tracer into tiny bits of apparitional and mortal flesh. "You robbed me of the chance to say good-bye to my sister!"

"Piper" Phoebe scolded softly.

Piper's dark eyes narrowed sharply, "and you! Premonitions of Prue's death?" Piper pressed her hands to her face, "I hate it that this family has so many damn secrets! First Mom and Grams drop the bombshell about Paige, and now Prue? I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT!" Piper stared up at the ceiling, yelling like a mad women.

"I want my sister back damn it! You cannot take her from me!"

Andy's hand fell to her shoulder, causing Piper to whirl angrily, wagging a finger "don't touch me! As far as I'm concerned, you are no longer part of this family!"

"PIPER!" Paige stood in the doorway, holding Ally in her arms. Her eyes were narrowed. "It's not Andy's fault he was sworn to secrecy"

"By who?" Piper raged, believing that Paige had been in on the secret too.

"By me"

"And me" Apparitional lights appeared in the room forming images of Patty and Penny. "But mostly by Prue" Patty looked forlornly at her second child, "Prue has a new destiny that needs to fulfilled and the Elder's felt that it would be best handled if everything looked like a normal death."

"The only reason that Prue knew was because Amanda's and Ally's births threw off the timeline" Andy added. "Prue and I were never supposed to have reunited in this life"

"Only in the Afterlife," Penny continued clearing her throat, "but since things didn't go as planned, the Elder's decided to wait, so that she could have time with the girls and Andy. They wanted to give her the happiness that she always desired." Penny paused for a moment waiting for Piper to swipe tears from her eyes. "The kind of happiness that you have, Piper"

"But she's my Big Sister" Piper choked, "the power of three needs her...I need her"

"Without Prue the power of three is broken" Phoebe added, "It doesn't work the same way with Paige because she wasn't born from your chosen sire"

"The Power of Three will remain in tact, you will just have to improvise until Prue returns"

Piper's swollen red eyes swelled with hope, "Prue's coming back?"

"Not right away" Patty frowned, "she needs time to adjust and so do you"

"And how are we suppose to do that if you won't let us see her?"

"You move on," Patty replied, "just as if your sister had died a normal mortal death".

A normal death? That's impossible in this family" Piper snipped curtly, "so what do you want us to do have a funeral? No, not until you let me see Prue" Deep down, Piper refused to bury her sister. Burying Prue would mean that she was really gone.

"I can't do that," Patty said calmly watching Piper's eyes grow to the size of saucers.

"I don't believe this crap!" Turning squarely on one heel Piper marched over to Paige snatching Ally from her arms. Ally was the one key that could unlock the door, to bringing her sister back

Paige looked shocked, "Piper what are you doing?"

"We're all going to see Prue" Piper stood gazing threateningly at the two apparitions and Andy. She then adverted her eyes to Phoebe, "you in?"

"Are you kidding?" Phoebe was instantly at her sister's side.

"And what about you, Paige?" The look in Paige's eyes told Piper she didn't even need to ask.

"Just tell me when to orb"

Penny looked hesitant as the three joined hands, "Girls-"

"Don't try and stop them Mother" Patty warned gently watching the girls disappear into flurry of blue and white orbs accompanied by Allie's tiny red astral flash, "let them find out for themselves". Destiny was something they could not stop.

Letting Piper's will guide them back through the time, the girls arrived back at the manor, just minutes before Shax was due to strike. Prue, Piper and Andy were standing in the living room with Dr. Griffiths.

_Phoebe! Phoebe We need you!" Prue shouted._

_The doctor laughed, "is this a joke? Did my second wife put you up to this?"_

"I'm here Prue" Phoebe from the future stepped out, from the dining room with Paige right on her heels. Piper brought up the rear still holding tight to Ally.

"What?" The Piper and Prue from the past looked at one another bewildered making their innocent Doctor shudder.

"What in the hell is going on?"

"We're about to-" Prue from the past felt the chill of Shax's arrival.

"What?" Piper from past asked, signaling the Piper from the future.

"It's Shax! Paige quick do something!"

"Force Field!" Paige from the future threw up her hands surrounding the Prue and Piper from the past with her blue protective barrier just as Shax entered the room with his tornado like wind.

An unusual sense of terror gripped them as they came face to face with their sister's executioner. Shax had the look upon his face as if he was expecting them.

"Okay what do we do now?" Phoebe asked backing into Piper.

"Spell, Spell, Phoebe say the damn spell!"

Phoebe's entire body shook. "Evil wind that blows, that forms from below no longer may you dwell death takes you with this spell!" A small explosion sounded and Shax yelled in pain turning into the wind. A moment later he returned standing directly behind Piper and grinning evilly. He was going to kill Piper and Ally.

In a brave move, Paige orbed in front of her sister and niece, taking the brunt of Shax's power.

"Paige!" Piper screamed as she watched her sister go flying over the dining room table and crash through the china cabinet. The heavy remains of cabinet crumbled around Paige, burying her in it's rubble.

The force field evaporated freeing Prue and Piper from the past.

"NO!" Prue yelled in a combination of both fear and anger drawing back her arm. Once again her power alone proved to be no match against Shax. The demon merely wavered in the wake of her telekinetic blast. Shax thenhit Prue with an energy ball sending her through the wall followed by Piper of the of past.

Andy fired his cross bow, only to have Shax send the arrow straight back at him with a tornado like blast of breath. Both Phoebe and Piper jumped at the sight of brother in law flying through the window, along with the doctor.

"Spell, Phoebe, we both have to say the spell!"

Phoebe held tight to Piper's arm as they both began to chant, "Evil wind that blows, that forms from below no longer may you dwell death takes you with this spell!" A bigger explosion occurred this time, injuring Shax badly enough for him to want to retreat, just as Amanda orbed into the room.

_"Mommy?"_

With tears of horror streaking down her face, Phoebe scooped the little girl into her arms, not realizing the angel of death had appeared behind them. Both witches jumped at the sound of finality in his voice.

_"Well now, instead of losing one sister, you have managed to lose two"_

Phoebe's face went white, as her eyes adverted to Paige. "What? No!"

The angel raised his hands causing the apparitional forms of both Paige and Prue to appear. "If you try again you shall lose a third" Leo had arrived on the scene and started to try to heal past, Piper, Prue and Andy.

"We can't lose them both!" Phoebe looked at Piper, her blazing with intense fear.

"The very least you can do is to use the child to return back to the future in which you came, to prevent your younger sister's death" The angel continued calmly as apparitional Prue and Paige looked at one another shocked.

"Prue, are we?"

Apparitional Prue looked at all of three of her sisters speaking with authority, "Piper and Phoebe aren't going to let you die Paige"

"But what about you?"

"Prue?" Piper and Phoebe began to cry hysterically, as the Angel's white-tunneled light began to appear. "Prue please don't leave us! We need you!"

"No you don't, not anymore" Apparitional Prue shook her head, letting tears flee down her face. Her destiny for the moment was over.

Clinging to one another, Piper and Phoebe wailed uncontrollably, "Prue, please…We love you! We need you!"

"I love you" Prue whispered, as Andy walked over to her, with emotion clouding his eyes.

"Prue" he whispered, his voice choked.

Forcing a smile, Prue placed her apparitional hands on top of his. Tears continued to glisten in her eyes. "Hey, everything happens for a reason right?"

Leaning in, Andy kissed her apparitional cheek, causing the angel to roll his eyes. "You don't have much time, if you want to save your younger sister". The angel then offered Prue his arm.

"I trust that you are now ready to accept your fate"

"I am" Prue whispered, bitterly smiling through her tears. Prue looked back at her sisters one more time and sighed, "will I still be Charmed in the Afterlife?"

"Most definitely" the angel grinned.

"The power of three will set you free" Prue said one last time.

"The power of three will set you free" Phoebe and Piper repeated through inaudible voices.


	37. She's still Everywhere!

_A/N: It always makes me feel accomplished when people tell me I've moved them to tears. All of your questions about Prue and her future will be revealed soon. I promise. Princess Pinky: about Paige and how she is treated, I try as best I can to relate too what I've seen in the show. In my universe, she's definitely the "little sister". I think Prue sees her differently than Piper and Phoebe do. Prue sees her potential as a witch. Gomay: The best way to explain things is that Prue was meant to die. Paige is not, that's why the Elder's allowed for her to be saved by letting the girls return to the future. PrueTrudeau: You have a good idea about the girls going to the future, but I have another idea in mind. PrueAndyFan: Prue's not going to be a whitelighter. Not to worry she will continue to be the star in this series, as promised. I'm going to change her too much. Wyatt333: Thanks for noticing the tie in to DejaVu All Over Again!_

_FYI: Chapter 35 has been revised to include more of Prue's thoughts and closure about her impending death._

_**Charmed in the Afterlife: She's still Everywhere!  
**_

_**3 Weeks Later...**_

"Cole?"

Phoebe pressed a wadded tissue to her eyes feeling the echo of Cole's shimmer as he appeared behind her.

"Cole, I've been so worried"

Their petty argument about having children forgotten Phoebe flung her arms around the half demon seeking his comfort. "How did you get away from the Source and his bounty hunters?" Word had reached Leo's ears, claiming that the Source had captured the soul of Cole's father and was using it as a bargaining chip in exchange for Belthazor's loyalty.

In exchange for Phoebe's safety, Cole was made to kill another female witch. A death, which the Source hoped, would turn Phoebe's love to despise. Right before Prue had been killed Phoebe had asked Leo to orb her to the underworld where she hit Cole with an anti-evil potion. The two barely escaped with their lives, the night before Shax attacked the manor. Cole had thought it best, if they separated for a while allowing Phoebe a moment to grieve in safety for her dead sister.

"Nothing could keep me away from you" Cole proclaimed taking her face into her hands. Cole had attended Prue's funeral causing several bounty hunters to attack during the middle of the ceremony. Ever since, he'd been dodging them at every turn.

Phoebe's jaw quivered as she spoke, "It's just still hard to believe Prue's really gone. We can't bring her back!"

"I know" Tenderly Cole stroked Phoebe's hair. "The other side senses too your lose too."

"I just thank God, I didn't lose you and Piper or Paige"

"You could never lose me, Phoebe" Cole murmured drawing her lips to his. The two kissed tenderly alternating between pecks and long passionate kisses until Phoebe heard a voice that tore them apart.

_"Marry him..."_

Startled Phoebe pulled away from Cole and searched the room. The voice she'd heard sounded just like Prue's. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Cole questioned darting his eyes cautiously. Phoebe listened for a moment more and then let her feeling of hope fade.

"I just thought I heard Prue"

Cole smiled at her sympathetically, and pulled her back into his arms knowing that it was natural to feel hopeful about a lost love one.

Down in the kitchen, Paige tended to hungry infants, both Ally and Melinda were seated in their carriers both awaiting bottles. "It's comin'...It's comin'

Amanda sat listlessly in the chair staring into space. The young witch/tracer hadn't muttered a single word with the exception of Prue's name since witnessing the demon who slain her mother. Inconsolable cries seemed to be the norm in combination of fitful short bursts of sleep.

"Sweetie can you hand Ally that bottle? I think she wants a little bit more" Paige asked keeping one eye on the bottle warming in the saucepan.

Amanda just ignored her beloved Aunt's request and pretended to be oblivious to her wailing sister who was reaching for the one thing that would cause the rumbling in her tiny tummy relief.

"Where's another adult when you need one?" A bit exasperated Paige shook her head. Unwittingly she held out her hand and called for the Amanda's attention with a little more authority. "Bottle! Please"

Instantly orbs surrounded the bottle, dematerializing it, and making it reappear in Paige's hand. "How did that happen?" Shocked, Paige just stared at it, until Piper's voice pulled from her from her state of awe.

"The prophecy says the third sister has the power to move things with her mind" Fresh tears flooded Piper's eyes, making her realize her big sister was really gone. "And I guess now that Prue's gone you're the third sister"

Paige continued to look at the bottle in her hands, "bu-but that's Prue's power" she stammered, "Grams told us she's coming back"

"Is Prue really coming back?" Piper asked shifting her eyes Leo appeared behind her placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"I don't know but until she does you need the her power to complete the power of three".

"And now it belongs to Paige because the Elders want their precious charmed ones to continue without Prue?" Not that Piper begrudged Paige in anyway but the thought of her now seemingly to have Prue's power was a little more than she could bear. "I'm sorry Paige but I can't deal with this right now"

Moving from the doorway, Piper crossed to the table where she unhooked Melinda from high chair and lifted her into her arms. She then walked over to the stove and plucked the freshly warmed bottle from the pot, causing Leo's brow to furrow.

"Piper I really think-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Leo" The pain of losing Prue still hurt so much that talking about it only made it worse. "Right now it hurts to breathe".

"I'm going to the park and see if I can't find Andy. We need him here at the house" The grieving Tracer had now been MIA for several days orbing in and out of the house at odd hours to avoid another confrontation with Piper over his knowledge of Prue's death.

Awkwardly, Leo held his daughter trying to balance the bottle with his chin, "I don't think that's a good idea. He's going through a lot right now"

Piper's scarred eyebrow arched as she stalked for the back door, gathering her car keys along the way. "Aren't we all?"

Still a bit flustered Paige crossed over to Ally handing her the bottle she so much desired. "Wait let me orb you, it'll be faster"

"I'd rather drive," Piper returned numbly leaving Paige to hang her head.

"I just wanted to help"

"She knows that" Leo replied, trying offer the youngest Halliwell reassurance, "she's just having a hard time accepting that Elder's wanted Prue for a new destiny"

Paige just shook her head, "If this new destiny means I'm suppose to take over Prue's power, I'm not so sure I want it. I mean Prue was super witch and I'm just-"

"Charmed" Leo finished for her, "You are the fourth sister in line for the power of three"

Paige bit down on her bottom lip, "If it's all just same, I think I'd rather have my sister back and just be passive old me" Sighing, she turned her back and walked out of the kitchen. Paige had almost made it to the stairs when she heard Leo voice frantically calling her back.

"Paige!"

Whirling around Paige ran back in the kitchen to find a collector warlock threatening Leo and Melinda. "Orb!" Paige commanded, calling upon her force field. "I'll protect Amanda!"

Leo did as he was told and orb out of the room with his daughter as Paige's blue glowing field surrounded Amanda from the harm.

"Nice parlor trick witch!" The warlock blinked and reappeared behind Paige grabbing her into a headlock.

"Let me go!" Paige struggled valiantly until the warlock pressed his two forefingers to her temple forming a long pointed drill. The drill was made to extract valuable information from it's victims brains.

"You are no match for me". The Source wants to know how your so called Elders plan to reconstitute the power of the Charmed Ones with a new destiny!"

Piercing through the skin near her temple Paige's limp body fell to the floor unprotected from the warlock's attack.

"Just as I thought the Charmed Ones are nothing without the oldest sister. There is no new destiny!"

"Oh really?" A strange voice echoed. The warlock looked around bewildered, the only two people in the room were Paige and the child.

"Paige, Paige you need to wake up" Obeying the voice, Paige shook her head as she rose up on her forearms looking about the room. Blood trickled freely from her wound.

"Prue?"

"Use the power, Paige" Prue's voice replied.

Still a bit dazed, Paige eyes roamed the kitchen until she saw the saucepan boiling on the stove.

"Saucepan!" she called. The saucepan instantly orbed to her allowing her hand to wrap about the cool handle.Reacting with confidence, Paige thrust the pan with the boilingback at him striking the warlock directly in the face. She shielded her eyes as the warlock screamed burst out of the room

Lifting her head slowly Paige looked heavenward smiling and slowly pulled back to her feet.

"Thanks Sis,"

Dusting herself off, Paige made her way to Amanda. The force field had disappeared and the little girl was holding out her arms to aunt wanting to be picked up. "Mommy" she whispered, as Paige hefted her up into the comfort of her embrace.

"I think your Mommy is up there looking out for us" Paige replied sweeping a kiss to her niece's forehead.

**Realm of the Afterlife**

Prue smiled looking into the pool of visions watching her daughter seek comfort from Paige. She continued to smile until the vision disappeared, leaving her to look to an elderly man who had appeared beside her.

"You did very well" The fact that Prue had been able to send subliminal messages to both of her sisters was the first sign that she was prepared to except her new destiny.

Prue looked at the man curiously, narrowing her eyes in combination with friendly smile, "do I know you?"

Dressed in the typical apparitional white, the man clasped his hands in front of him returning Prue's friendly smile, "I am the angel of destiny and I here to help you fulfill yours"

Prue's lips pursed tightly together for a moment, "and what is my destiny exactly?"

"I think you already know the answer to that. Your Grandmother already showed a vision right here at this pool"

Lifitng both of her brows, Prue crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the angel in a cocky playful manner "Yes, she did but why don't you spell it out for me. You see I'm still a little unclear on why exactly, a destiny where I can't be with my family is so great"

"You will have the chance to be with them again soon" the angel promised, "preparations for that are already underway"

"What do you mean?" Prue's brow creased confused causing the angel to wave his arm over the pool.

"Look and see"

A vision of Piper walking through park appeared. She was heading towards the swing. Prue watched as Piper paused for the moment stopping at the Gazebo where Prue and Andy had been married.

Happy visions filled both of their minds as both recalled the day when Prue and Andy had been joined together in a union of matrimony. The memory seemed to have occurred only yesterday both sisters' thought.

The happy memory ended when a darklighter appeared behind Piper invading her thoughts. "_Your sister is gone. You can never replace her. Losing Prue was all your fault. You want to die yourself"_

Panic filled Prue's face as she watched the dark being taunt Piper incessively. "Piper! Watch out there is a dark lighter behind you!"

"Prue?" Piper blinked turning at the sound of her sister's voice to see the darklighter standing behind clear as day. "How dare you hurt people this way" Raising her hands Piper flicked both of her wrists blowing the dark lighter to pieces.

She then looked upward, watching tree branches sway in the wind feeling a sense of peace surround her. "You're still here aren't you?"

Prue looked forlornly into the pool, "Piper" she whispered.

The vision in the pool changed and Prue saw Andy sitting alone in the swing. "Andy" she breathed watching Piper take a seat beside him.

"You have but one more vision to see" the Angel told Prue. Prue glanced at the angel sensing something in his voice before directing her thoughts back to the crystal colored water. Piper and Andy were now engaged in conversation.

"You haven't been around the manor the lately" Piper said, her voice timid. Andy smiled his infectious grin as if he were embarrassed.

"It's just been a little difficult"

"It's been difficult on all us, no matter how hard we try Prue's all around us"

"I know what you mean" Andy nodded, "her scent, the smell of her hair. It's everywhere. Hell I even think I hear her voice"

"You too huh?" Piper sighed,

"Andy, the girls need you" Piper went to slide her hand, over his, and suddenly recoiled, as she felt her own slip right through it. "What da?" Her brown eyes went wide as she looked down to see Andy's hand had become transparent.

"That's the other reason, I've been avoiding the manor. I don't want to scare the girls. Ever since Prue died, I've been permanently fading."

"Do the Elder's know?" Piper blinked in disbelief, "LEO!"

"What's happening?" Prue demanded to know, glaring heatedly at the Angel of destiny.

"What's wrong with Andy?"

"He's turning back into an apparition," the angel answered solemn bewildering Prue all the more.

"I don't understand..."

"Nearly four years ago, your Mother cast a reuniting spell which brought the two of you back together. When you died, the spell was broken. In order to remain the mortal Tracer he must return to the realm in which you found him otherwise, he will be subject to the laws of death.

"That isn't fair!" Prue lamented, "the Elder's gave him a masking power so that he could remain in the mortal world to raise our daughters!"

"Evidently, they did not count on the consequence of personal gain from your Mother's magic" the older angel returned, pausing for a moment. "I am truly sorry"

Prue felt her jaw clench. She was amazed that even in the afterlife she could feel utter contempt. "What will happen to him?" What would happen to her children if they were to lose both of their parents?

The Angel of Destiny merely grinned stepping away from the pool. "You shall have the answer to that very soon"


	38. To Destiny and Beyond!

_A/N: Princess Pinky: Andy will still be the Tracer. It's just that before Patty cast her spell in Dream Wedding. He wasn't allowed to be in Prue's world. When they first found Andy, Leo explained that it was Andy's job to stop demons before they reached the mortal world. Wyatt333: Andy is not leaving the storyline. He and Prue are the stars in my world. Gomay, this chapter should answer your question about Andy. PrueTrudeau: Hee-Hee, I like to keep you guessing! Thanks to everyone for reading! Only a couple more chapters to go! _

**Charmed in the Afterlife: To Destiny and Beyond!**

**Underworld**

The collector warlock stood before the Source, his head bowed. The Source sat expectantly on his throne, dressed in his ominous red cloak holding his staff. He wanted proof that the oldest Charmed One was to receive a new destiny, a destiny which could destroy the underworld and demonic way of life forever.

"Are you sure you found nothing when you probed the youngest sister?"

The collector warlock spoke quietly knowing that his failure to retrieve the information that the Source wanted would lead to his death. "She knew nothing, my Lord. "Nothing but grief for her lost sister"

"How is that possible?" The Source asked looking towards his young, scantly dressed see'r.

The see'r waved her hand over a large crystal ball and an image of Prue and Melinda Warren appeared. Prue was dressed in white with a heavenly glow surrounding her. The rest of the Halliwell matriarchs were gathered around celebrating the coronation of the new chosen one who succeeded Melinda Warren in the line of Wicca rulers.

"The destiny has not changed. My magic still shows me that the oldest Charmed one is in line to receive the ancestral gift, a gift which will destroy you".

The Source's hand wrapped tightly around his staff, if it hadn't been for his skeletal hand, his knuckles would have been white. "the destruction can only occur in combination with the powers from the other sisters can it not?"

"That is correct" the see'r nodded. "The chosen one must use the power of three to obtain the destruction I have seen."

"Then we shall send Shax to kill the other three sister's immediately!"

The see'r bowed and turned on heel, leaving the Source to deal with the collector warlock, "as you wish, my lord".

**Halliwell Manor **

Phoebe and Paige were gathered around the book when Piper walked into the attic followed by Andy. "A collector warlock attacked Paige" Phoebe announced with a hint of urgency. "He tried to kill her with an informational drill"

"Yeah well if that isn't enough have bigger problems" Piper stood next to her now middle sister and lifted her chin to Andy. "show them".

"Piper, I really don't that this is the time" Andy hedged when he glanced towards the stained glass window where he saw Amanda with her fingers pressed tightly against the glass.

"Fine, if you won't show them I will!" Not seeing Amanda, Piper picked up an antique candlestick and threw it directly at Andy's torso and then waited for her sister's reaction. "He's a ghost" she added when they both watched the candle stick pass right through their brother in-law and smash against a set of old dusty books that were shelved near the wall.

"How can that be?" Phoebe blinked in disbelief. "Isn't Andy angelically mortal like Leo?"

Frustrated and overwhelmed, Piper pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know. All I know is that if we don't do something fast we're going to lose both he and Prue". The rest of her thoughts were ended by the sound of a tiny gasp near the window.

"Amanda" Piper muttered, with her hand flying to her mouth, "I didn't know she was there"

"I tried to tell you" Andy said sheepishly just as Amanda tried to orb into his arms. Reacting naturally as a father, Andy held out his arms as the blue and white orbs started to materialize into the form of his daughter. "Go to Aunt Paige-" he tried to say. It was too late. The tiny witch/tracer was already rematerializing in his transparent arms. Andy tried to catch her but due to his rapidly deteriorating transparent form, Amanda fell straight through him, landing on the floor with a hard_, thud." _

Amanda looked at her father with an expression of both hurt and shock.

"Mandy, baby, I'm so sorry" Andy stuttered, reaching down as if he could actually help his daughter. Again his hand passed right through her frightening Amanda all the more.

Tears of betrayal shone in the little girls eyes prompting her to orb again, this time from the room. "Amanda?" Andy called.

Paige brushed her hand, over his shoulder as she went by on her way to the door. "She probably just went to her room".

"Thanks" Andy frowned looking at Piper and Phoebe forlornly.

Phoebe looked at Piper placing her hand on her hip, "well what do you we do now?"

"I don't know but I honestly think without Prue we're screwed " Piper replied dryly as she began to flip through the book in hopes of finding a spell, that might prevent her two nieces from becoming permanent orphans.

**Realm of the Afterlife**

Prue stood at the fountain watching the events of her family drama unfold within it's mirrored pool. Grams was with her trying to offer comfort.

"Darling, I know this snag with Andy isn't what you expected, but you have to believe there is a good reason."

Indignantly, Prue closed her eyes reeling from her own contempt, "if the Elder's aren't going to uphold their part of the deal, then I want to go back. I'm not going to accept a some chosen destiny in exchange for my children reliving my childhood, where Amanda will feel obligated to play the Mother figure in Ally's life and hate both of her parents for abandoning her!"

Penny looked away for a moment, feeling offended. "I never knew I did such a terrible job of raising you girls, I know I wasn't your mother but-"

"I'm sorry Grams, I wasn't trying to hurt you" Prue apologized, "this just isn't the way things are suppose to be"

"Destiny is rarely what it seems and like it or not it's time you accepted yours" Penny countered in own tough witt. Taking a hold of her granddaughter's hand, Penny squeezed them tightly drawing Prue's attention away from the pool. "You are the chosen one, Prue. The one selected to take over the Wicca Realm from Melinda Warren what you are about to receive is a very powerful and a very special gift. A gift that cannot be received without great sacrifice"

Prue stared at her grandmother, purposely keeping her facial expression indifferent, "I thought I was suppose to be joyously happy in the afterlife" she thought silently, "joyously happy with Andy, while we watched our daughters grow old and my sisters live a worry free life"

Penny smiled back, reading Prue's thoughts, "don't be so doubtful just because you are now the chosen one, doesn't mean you aren't still Charmed. You have your destined life with Andy in the Afterlife Prue. I promise".

"Yeah, well right now, I think I rather that Piper and Phoebe find a spell" Prue turned her attention back to the water. Despite her Grandmother's contagious positive energy Prue couldn't help but feel fearful for her family and her children.

"If it is meant to be, then Piper will find a spell," Penny said assuredly, "and if not she and your sisters will do the best they can raising Amanda and Ally, while you guide them"

"She won't be guiding anyone, if we don't do something to warn the Charmed Ones" The Elder known as Zola suddenly appeared beside them. "We've just intercepted a message that the Source is sending Shax to destroy your sisters"

"Without, the Power of Three, the real prophecy won't be revealed" Penny breathed staring fearfully at Prue.

"Grams what do I do? How do I warn them?"

"There is no time," Penny pointed to the water noting that the vision had changed. Penny, Prue and Zola watched with horror as the stain glass windows of the attic shattered bringing in gusts of tornado like winds.

"Shax" Prue dared to breathe as the blue and gray demon appeared with wind swirling all around him.

Piper held tight to Phoebe squinting her eyes against the harsh wind, "what the hell is this!"

"The End" Shax waved his arm, tossing Phoebe and Piper through the door of the attic as if they rag dolls. The door splintered upon impact muffling the screams of the two witches One after the other, Piper and Phoebe both tumbled down the stairs with a deadly force.

"This is not happening today" Piper pulled herself up looking disheveled from where she'd hit the wall.

Phoebe wobbled slightly as sheused Piper for leverage. "He's toying with us," she said as both she and Piper straightened.

"Yeah well we'll just have to toy with him back" Piper tossed her hair back over one shoulder and defiantly, started back for the attic. "Paige! We'll use the power of three of blow his ass straight back to the Source…IN PIECES!"

"Piper, he'll kill us!" Phoebe argued noting knowing if Paige's power would be strong enough to support the power of three.

"Not without one hell of a fight!" Piper retorted, once again calling loudly for her youngest sister. "PAIGE!"

"You rang?" In a swirl of orbs, Paige appeared beside them, taking Piper's hand.

"Start saying the damn spell" Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand and together they headed back towards the attic, chanting the vanquishing spell as they went back up the stairs.

_evil wind that forms from below, no longer may your dwell…" _

They were nearly to there when Shax appeared in the doorway, holding Andy's crossbow. Andy was lying just inside the attic with one of his own vanquishing arrows piercing through his chest.

"Uh Piper" Phoebe's voice quavered, as Shax took aim.

"Just keep up the chant!" Piper hissed determined the arrow fired impaling the oldest witch right through the stomach.

"Piper!" Paige screamed releasing Piper's hand as she stood there gaping down at the arrow. Her hands were already covered in her own blood.

"Oh Crap"

"Piper, Piper!" Paige grabbed her falling sister while Phoebe levitated into the air spinning herself at Shax. Shax merely blew wind from his mouth and sent the witch sailing backwards into the wall. He then raised the crossbow, preparing to destroy her as he'd done to Piper.

"PHOEBE NO!" From where she watched in the afterlife Prue screamed unconsciously causing the water to ripple. "I have to do something!" Helplessly she looked at Grams who could only swallow in fear.

"Use your power, Prue" A bright set of swirling lights appeared and the High Priestess and current dignitary to the Wicca world, Melinda Warren, appeared. "You are still very much connected to your sisters and their magic"

Gazing down into the water, Prue squinted heatedly causing Andy's crossbow to fly from Shax's hands.

Shax looked heavenward bewildered as Prue's angry voice began to spout the words of the chant. _Evil wind that forms from below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!" _

_"_It's Prue!" Paige exclaimed looking over to a dazed Phoebe.

Phoebe sat up dazed from where she was slumped up against the wall. "She's trying to help us" Slowly she crawled over to Paige and Piper as Prue's words echoed around them. "say the spell" she told Paige.

Paige nodded, keeping in time with the sound of Prue's voice. _Evil wind thatforms from below no longer may you dwell death takes you with this spell" _

Phoebe joined in as she tried to revive Piper, "Piper, Piper sweetie we need you". Slowly Piper opened her eyes, weakly whispering to her sister.

"What's happening?"

"I think we're about to become the power of four" Phoebe said, prompting her wounded sister to say the spell as a set of apparitional lights appeared.

"Prue" Piper swallowed in disbelief.

Apparitional Prue smiled as four voices sounded in rhythm creating a bond in which could not be broken. _"Evil wind that forms from below, no longer may your dwell death takes you with this spell!"  
_  
Raising both of her arms Prue continued to chat, lifting Shax from the ground with a such force that her telekinetic blast shot him straight through the roof, in time with the vanquished explosion.

Bits of the roof shattered around them, as Phoebe shouted for Leo. "Hurry it's bad!" she told white lighter, fearing for Piper. As Leo held his hands over his injured wife, Paige noticed that apparitional Prue had walked into the attic.

Andy's body was just inside, the arrow still impaling his chest. "Is he?"

"No" Prue answered, "his apparitional spirit can only be killed by Mandela". Mandela was Andy's evil counter part from the other side. Slowly Prue raised both of her hands, pulling the arrow from his chest as Leo slid to his side. A completely healed Piper and Phoebe joined Paige, standing at her side.

Andy sat up with effort, moaning slightly, "Prue?" Rising to his feet,Andy pressed his transparent hand to her apparitional face causing Prue to close her eyes, at the imaginary feel of his touch.

"Hi" she whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hi" he grinned in the adorable smile that was reserved only for her.

"Wait a minute" From where she stood between Paige and Piper, Phoebe began to questions things suspiciously. "How was it that Andy was shot by Shax? Isn't he turning into a ghost?"

"Yes, he is," Prue replied never taking her eyes off of Andy.

Phoebe then looked to Leo for an explanation.

"When Andy called for crossbow, his mortal Tracer half reappeared. That's how Shax was able to shoot him, but now that the mortal Tracer is no longer needed, he's returning to his apparitional state.

"And what about Prue, how come she can't become whole like Grams and Mom?"

"Because she isn't allowed to stay," Penny's voice answered as she appeared through her own set of white lights.

"Aw, Grams can't she just stay for a little while." Piper pleaded.

"I'm afraid she can't" Penny said sorrowfully: Preparations for her coronation are already underway"

Paige jerked her head back and curled her upper lip, "coronation?"

"They're making me a Queen" Prue quipped, jokingly making her smile big.

"High Priestess to the Realm of Wicca" Penny restated correctly, "Your sister will be taking over for Melinda Warren as soon as her time as governess is complete"

"Whoa" Phoebe grinned with a sigh "what a destiny"

"A Charmed Destiny" Penny replied ready to take Prue back to the afterlife.

"Darling are you ready?"

Prue looked hesitantly, sad. She didn't want to leave. Most of all she didn't want to leave without seeing her daughters. "Can I say good-bye to the girls first?"

"Of course"

"I'll get them" Paige offered orbing to the nursery. A few minutes later she returned with a sleepy looking Ally bundled in her arms. Amanda was at her side, her face still tear stained from where she'd been crying.

"My Girls!" Prue cajoled, clamping a hand over her mouth. "I've missed them so much". Ally wriggled in Paige's arms kicking her feet out at the sight of her Mother.

"Do you want to hold her?" Paige asked looking at Penny.

"Only for a moment" Penny answered waving her hand to release Prue from her apparitional state. Timidly Prue reached out her arms, making herself whole again as she took her child from Paige.

Andy leaned over Prue's shoulder, looking at his wife admiringly, "everyday she looks more and more like you"

Prue tenderly kissed Ally's forehead before handing her back to Paige. Wiping stray tears from her face, Prue then placed her hands on her knees calling for Amanda. "C'mere my big brave girl!"

Still shaken, Amanda plopped her thumb in her mouth and looked at Phoebe, "Go on sweetie your Mommy is here to see you"

Gazing back at Prue; Amanda made herself invisible.

"Ah, she's been through a lot" Phoebe covered, "losing you and then Andy turning into a G-H-O-S-T"

"I know" Prue sighed allowing Piper to engulf her in a sisterly embrace.

"She'll be okay, I promise I won't let her forget you ever"

Hearing the sound of chimes, Penny looked upward. "Darling I'm sorry but it's time"

Prue nodded pulling away, letting Phoebe take Piper's place. "We love you"

Tears ran Paige's face as she passed Ally to Phoebe "Nobody can replace super witch" she whispered holding her oldest sister tightly.

Prue stepped back into the ceremonial circle, pursing her lips as she returned to her apparitional state.

"We'll let you know about the coronation," Penny droned softly before adverting her eyes to Andy. "Are you coming home with us Andrew or are you going to wait for a written invitation?"

"No Grams, I want Andy to stay" Prue returned without warning, "I want Phoebe to write a spell, that will keep him here with the girls"

Penny looked at Granddaughter, confused, "Prue are you sure?"

"I'm positive" Prue said locking eyes with Andy. Despite destiny, his staying behind was for the best. "As my first act as the reigning high priestess, I am ordering my sisters to find a way to save you and alter our destiny."

"I love you" she added disappearing in a swirling barrage of lights.


	39. Fit for a Queen

A_/N: Zythe: Thanks so much for your great reviews. I always look forward to them. I try to go beyond the "norm" with the plot when I can. Loved your idea about Queen Prue and Queen Phoebe. Although, I really detested the Cole as the Source storyline on the show, I'm definitely going to think on that for the sequel! Wyatt333: The best way to explain things is that in my world Melinda Warren is like the "head" High Priestess to the Realm. Penny is one as well but she's one of many lower level high priestesses. Melinda out ranks them all and since Prue is a Charmed One she out ranks Grams. Penny and Melinda of course are going to guide Prue quite a bit. On the show I always pictured the girls magic being way stronger than Patty's or Grams so it makes sense to me. PrueTrudeau: Thanks so much for your kind your words! Princess Pinky: I'm glad you like what I've done with Paige and Prue's "magical boost". Yes, Prue is more powerful, but not ridiculously so. Her main thing is going to be logic in her duties to govern. You'll see more of that in the sequel. Jdjams: thanks so much for taking time to review! I think that as you continue to read that you see that Prue and Andy are still very much alive. Sci-FiGillian: Thanks so much for sticking with me through all of this! You're reviews are always greatly appreciated! _

_FYI: This part is kind of long but there are a several twists and turns I think you'll all like. Enjoy!_

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Fit for a Queen**

Prue walked slowly through a garden filled with luscious looking ivy and flowers. Singing birds and butterflies hovered all around her, expressing their quiet beauty. "This is so not my vision of Utopia" Prue said dryly thinking of her family and how much she missed them. She'd now been in the afterlife so long she'd forgotten exactly how many mortal days and months had passed.

Phoebe and Piper must have found a way to heal Andy by now she thought, thinking that he'd be with her, if they hadn't. Spotting Melinda Warren, standing near a crystal blue lake, Prue let a soft smile form to her face.

"This is my vision for Utopia" Melinda told her soon to be successor. "I used to dream about raising my daughter, Prudence in a place like this. A place filled with beauty and innocence.

"It is truly beautiful," Prue returned.

"But it is not the vision you desire, is it?" Melinda cocked her head, "I sense that you are not happy"

Ashamed, Prue lowered her head. She didn't want to admit it but she missed her sisters and her children terribly.

"Great power does not come without great sacrifices" Melinda continued, reading her mind. "I sacrificed my life so that my daughter Prudence and the Halliwell line could continue, much like you sacrificed the love of your life to save your sisters." Taking a hold of Prue's hands, Melinda continued to smile.

"You are a born protector, Prue. Your destiny is but to lead so that one day, we all have the vision of Utopia we so much deserve. Come now, there is someone I want you to meet. Prue walked with Melinda down the garden path until they reached a clearing filled with large marble statues embedded in a barrage of roses.

This area is known as the Thorn of Roses beyond it's gate lays portal in which the dignities of evil are allowed to pass.

"Dignitaries of evil?" Prue stance quickly turned defensive.

"Sometimes it isnecessary for us to meet with our adversaries to so that we can come to mutual understandings about certain laws, but that is not why I have brought you here." Melinda then motioned to a figure dressed in cloak white robe. "I want you to meet your political advisor"

"My what?" Keeping in step with Melinda, Prue padded over to the figure.

"This is Natalie" Melinda said proudly, "she is my most worthy and trusted advisor"

"Natalie! You've got to be kidding" Prue's face absolutely fell when the figure lowered her hood. There standing before her, was no other than Andy's former white lighter and Paige's appointed trainer. Natalie, the one who fought tooth and nail to keep she and Andy apart.Natalie had even gone sofar as tokidnapped their daughter at birth. Was this some kind of joke?

"Your highness" Natalie smiled cordially at the high priestess elect, gloating inside over Prue's look of total and utter shock.

"Natalie is an expert on the laws and rules that were established to help govern our world" Melinda supplied, not seeing Prue's jaw clench.

"I know"

"She will be there to assist you in whatever you need"

"Great" Prue replied, thinking she'd just fallen intotheAfterlife's version of hell.

Melinda then touched Prue's shoulder excusing herself, "I'll leave you for a fewminutes to get reacquainted. I must go oversee some last minute details for the coronation"

"No-" Prue started to stutter, "don't leave with me-" But Melinda was already gone.

Gazing down, Prue noticed that in Natalie's hands she held a large book, one nearly the size of the Book of Shadows. "That your book of rules?"

Natalie recanted with a placid smile "Now do you see why I was so concerned about your destiny?"

"Honesty?" Prue raised one eyebrow holding her ground. "I suppose you were behind Andy's turning back into a ghost?"

Natalie shook her head, "that was not my doing. I merely enforce the rules and by the way, you don't have power to override the apparitional laws of death"

"What does that mean?" Prue challenged as the book floated from Natalie's hands and promptly opened to the center page.

Thumbing through the open pages Natalie quickly found what she was looking for, "that means under apparitional law number 49865B, that any spell that Phoebe writes to try to maintain Andy's mortal form will promptly backfire"

"Backfire?"

**Manor**

Piper and Paige sat in the sunroom contently watching Ally rock back and forth on her knees trying to crawl. "She's almost got the hang of it" Piper cooed as finished nursing Melinda and placed her over one shoulder to burp.

Paige leaned forward from her chair, placing her elbow on her knee so that her chin rested upon her first. ""She does, before we know it she'll be pulling up on the furniture and cruising around, like nobodys business"

"Yeah" Piper sighed, somber, "I just wish Prue were here to see it"

Paige sat up making herself a bit taller, "she can look down on us anytime she wants right?And soon she'll be able to come and visit just like Mom and Grams"

"It's not the same," Piper droned, pressing her face to her own daughter's head. "Prue should be here raising her children, not taking charge of the friggin' wiccan world!"

"But it's her destiny" Paige replied handing Piper a clean washrag when Melinda spit up onto her shoulder.

"Thanks" Piper said under breath as she set Melinda down on a large comforter, and started to clean the mess "but you don't what it's like. You lost your adoptive Mother when you were sixteen. You had her with you for most of your childhood. Prue, Phoebe and I, lost Mom when we were young. We missed out on everything."

"Hmm…I guess you are right" Paige answered softly right before an explosive blast sounded from the kitchen. "What was that?"

Piper threw the soiled rags to the coffee table, and then stalked towards the kitchen, while Paige gathered Ally. "I don't know, but I swear if Phoebe has made another mess with that potion, to help Andy, I'll-"

Her words were cut short as the kitchen door swung open to reveal that her prized kitchen was now in shambles. Purple and green goo was splattered everywhere. Andy and Phoebe were both on opposite ends coughing from the smoke the explosive potion has caused.

"Oh my God! Look what you've done to my kitchen!" Piper began to rant, until Paige tapped her shoulder. "What?"

"Look" Paige pointed, "Look at Phoebe"

Piper's hands immediately flew to her face, covering her eyes, "Oh…no…no…this is not happening"

Phoebe lay on the floor covered in the goo smiling up at her sisters, "I guess it didn't work because Andy's still transparent" she said flicking her eyes over to her brother in-law. The young witch had yet to notice that her most recent attempt at returning him to normal had ended with a serious backfire.

"So are you!" Paige told her, "Phoebe, you're a ghost"

"I am?" Phoebe looked at her hands, in shock. "I am a ghost!"

"Welcome to my world" Andy quipped flinging some of the goo from his hair.

"This is not good," Phoebe rose to her feet, "what are we going to do?"

Piper pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her nose, "we'll fix it. I don't know how but someway we'll fix it"

Piper then growled loudly at the sound of the doorbell, "who the hell is that?"

"I'll get it" Phoebe offered only to have Piper wag a finger.

"You stay put, Casper! Paige will the get the door"

Briskly, Paige walked back through the dining area and the living room to open the door. "Oh hello" she said brightly. A tiny fairy was fluttering at her eye level holding an invitation-sized envelope.

"Is this for me?" Paige smiled and took the envelope from the struggling fairy. The fairy disappeared as Paige closed the door and started back for the kitchen.

"What is it?" Piper asked watching her sister tear into the envelope.

"It's invitation" Paige said slowing taking time to read the card thoroughly, "our presence is requested at Prue's coronation"

A bright smile crossed Phoebe's face in combination of excitement, "We're allowed to attend Prue's coronation? When is it?"

"It's tonight" Paige answered, "six pm our escort will be here at 5:50 to pick us up"

"Six PM?" Piper looked at the clock on the stove, "It's 4 o'clock now that doesn't give us much time". Her thoughts about Phoebe's transparent condition were completely forgotten.  
"What am I going to wear? I've got shower and bathe the girls….I don't if two hours is going to be enough time"

"Hmm…I wonder if we should dress formal?" Paige added pressing a finger to her lips, as she and Piper started to turn from the room, leaving Phoebe to panic.

"Uh hey guys, what about me? I'm a ghost remember"

"We'll deal with it tomorrow" Piper said dismissively, while Paige looked back over her shoulder.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure they're used to seeing ghosts up there"

Phoebe looked down at her transparent self, and then at Andy. "Don't look at me" he shrugged, "I don't have a problem with it"

Leo arrived at exactly 5:50 dressed in his traditional white lighter robes. Paige was just coming down the stairs wearing a long black sequined evening gown. Piper and a transparent Phoebe followed wearing similar attire. Andy was already in the parlor clothed in a white shirt, with a pair of navy slacks.

"How do we look?"

Leo took a moment to survey, their attire. "You're all wearing black?"

"What's wrong with black?" Paige retorted.

"It's a demonic color" Leo shifted his eyes to Andy who raised his hands.

"I tried to tell them"

"You don't have time to change" Leo rubbed his chin "are the girls ready?"

"Yes they are," Paige added a matter of factly as she went back out to the sunroom to retrieve the three children. "They look like perfect little angels, all dressed in white"

"Aren't you even going to ask about me?" Phoebe placed her hands on her hips, miffed that Leo had yet to ask about her present transparent condition. "I'm a ghost!"

Leo just stared looked at her without urgency, "the elders and the dignitaries won't mind"

"That's it, everybody abandon the transparent witch!" Phoebe tossed her hands in the air, letting slap back down to her sides, just as Cole was shimmering into the room.

Sorry, I'm late…." His voice trailed as he set eyes on Phoebe, "what happened to you?"

"Don't ask" Phoebe looped her transparent arm through the crook of his elbow.

"Ok" Cole raised his eyebrows in bewilderment as everyone joined hands with Leo preparing to orb.

**Afterlife:**

The group arrived in the realm, just as the ceremony was about to begin. "Wait here" Leo instructed, I have to go help Prue". Leo orbed out and the rest of the group hung back marveling at the lavish golden décor of porcelain and white.

Hearing the sound of angelic trumpets, Paige lifted Amanda into her arms, "I think we're going to get to see your Mommy" she whispered, just as Andy turned solid.

"Hey how come that didn't happen to me?" Phoebe harped, as Paige handed Amanda to her father. "Because he's suppose to be that way and you're not". Paige then took Ally from Cole and glanced over at Piper who was holding Melinda.

"Look there's Grams," she whispered watching Piper nod as Penny appeared in the center of the room looking very official.

"I call forth from space and time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, to celebrate destiny's grace" Melinda Warren and other Matriarchs appeared all holding candles formed a semi circle with Penny in the center.

"Is the chosen one ready?" Melinda asked, handing her candle to Penny

"She is" Penny smiled proudly.

Phoebe leaned over to Andy whispering, "who's the guy that looks like the Pope?" A man wearing a gold laced white robe and a mitre hat was seated upon a throne overseeing the ceremony.

"We call him the eternal one" Andy explained. "He's the one who grants new elders and priests their powers"

"He means God" Cole quipped.

"Bring the chosen one forth" Melinda commanded raising her arms.

A bright golden light beamed down from the sky, followed by a set of angelic circles. Prue materialized wearing a long white flowing robe with a train. Her dark raven hair was shining spilling over her shoulders.

"Prue" Piper said under breath clasping her hand over her mouth, "she looks beautiful"

Phoebe bit down her lip, beaming, "of course she does, she's our sister"

"Come forth" the Melinda invited. Leo then offered Prue his arm and escorted her to the front of the ensemble where she was then made to kneel on a small velvet pillow.

Melinda smiled speaking with both grace and confidence of a matriarch "Prudence Melinda Halliwell, Granddaughter of high priestess Penny, and first born of the Charmed Ones. It is with great honor that I bestow you, the title of High Priestess with Governorship to the Wiccan realm. Your destiny from now on is to preside over and govern all laws of magic and to keep the balance among the Wicca race". Melinda then removed a gold triquetra medallion and placed it around Prue's neck.

"Prue's absolutely amazing" Paige smiled squeezing Andy's arm.

"She's a goddess" he returned making eye contact with Prue as Leo helped to her feet. "I love you" he mouthed, making her smile so big that it showed the little gaps between her teeth.

Leo stepped back as Prue turned, taking Melinda's hand. Again Melinda spoke with the tone of a dignitary, "Eternal one, Elders, matriarchs of the Halliwell line, the prophecy today has come true, with this coronation, I give you our newest high priestess, and your new governess, "Prudence Melinda Trudeau-Halliwell"

The crowd of matriarchs cheered loudly, before forming the traditional receiving line. Penny and Patty were amongst the first to congratulate Prue.

"Congratulations darling"

"Welcome to your destiny Prue" Patty kissed both of her daughter's cheek.

Andy waited near the back of the line with Amanda and Ally for all of the matriarchs to offer their words of wisdom followed by the Elders. "Would I be asking to much to ask for kiss your highness?" he asked when he finally came face to face with Prue"

"Kiss me or lose me forever" Prue quipped, as she took Ally from his arms, letting him heft Amanda up into the spot that Ally had vacated.

Strategically, Andy leaned forward, whispering playfully as he lifted his eyebrows, "Are you sure it isn't against the rules?"

Well I'm sure I it is, but as high priestess to the Wicca Realm, I intend to change that"

"I like the way you think"

"Me too" Prue lifted her chin melting in to his kiss, "Now this is what I call heaven".

"Ahem" Phoebe cleared her throat, "how about sometime for the transparent sister?"

"Pheebs?" Taken back, Prue giggled, "what happened to you?"

"A backfire what else"

"Paige and Piper will fix it," Prue returned glaring at Natalie who was lurking nearby, with her ever watchful eye.

"I know they will" Phoebe flung her transparent arms, slicing right through Prue, "Oh Sweetie we are so proud of you"

Paige stepped up next" So I guess there's some truth to the super witch stuff"

"I love you, Paige," Prue held her baby sister tightly.

"You too" Paige whispered kissing Prue's cheek, "knock em dead sis"

"Congratulations, Prue" Leo took his turn leaving only Piper.

"I won't do it" Piper said shaking her head. Tears covered her eyes blanketing them in a sea of red, "You're my sister and I love you, but I can't accept this. I won't live with a destiny that takes you away from me"

"Piper" Prue choked.

Piper swiped at her cheeks, "but we're the Charmed One's Prue. What happened to that?"

"We are still Charmed" Prue swallowed, "I just have to take another path"

Melinda Warren stepped in, offering comfort, "Piper, you can call on Prue whenever you like."

"It's not the same, Prue needs to be with us and with her children. Amanda and Ally need their Mother!"

"And they shall live with their Mother if she so chooses" The Angel of Destiny appeared, earning everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked slowly.

"I mean my dear, it's time for you to make a choice"


	40. Witch Road Leads us to be Charmed?

_A/N: Princess Pinky: I love the character that Natalie has become! I just can't resist throwing her in where I can. About Paige and a love interest: there might be something in the sequel for you look forward too in that area (winks). ka-mia2286: Thanks so much for taking the time to review again! PrueTrudeau: I have been trying to build some tension between Amanda and Prue, for a brewing sub-plot, but I haven't had Prue purposely ignore her for Ally. In the last chapter, Amanda didn't want to go to Prue, when Prue reached out. Zythe, thanks for catching my goof. I don't really know too much about the goddess, Sophia. Maybe you could enlighten me a little? Wyatt333: I think your question will be answered in this chapter. _

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Witch Road Leads Us to be Charmed?**  


Everyone stared at the Angel and Prue awaiting further explanation.

"A choice, I don't understand?" Prue said slowly. Could she still really have a life with Andy and her daughters? How would that be possible?

"As High Priestess to the realm, you can choose your vision of Utopia" Melinda explained. "You are free to create a place here free of demons and raise your children as if evil did not exist"

"That's why Andy is turning back into an apparition" Leo explained, "It's so that he can travel back and forth into the realm and still be called upon to act as the mortal Tracer"

"Precisely" the angel of destiny agreed looking at Prue. "Your original destiny included a life with the love you were forced to sacrifice. A life which would include angelic children, that would never be subject to the ramification of mortal or demonic evil"

Prue's brow furrowed. "But my children are mortals. They aren't allowed here"

"That is why destiny is prepared to make you an offer of partial immortality. You are free to begin a new destiny here with your eternal soul mate and new children here in the afterlife, where your current children are raised as mortals by your sisters in a world in which demonic rule no longer exists. Your sisters would be completely stripped of their powers and off the demonic radar for good free to live normal lives without magic or the threat of evil."

The angel paused for a moment, letting Prue and her sisters entice the idea. "Or you may choose a destiny in which you are allowed to return to mortal earth where you and your children will continue to be the subjects demonic anarchy. "

"You mean Prue can return to earth and be just like she was before?" Phoebe interrupted excitedly.

"Not exactly" The Angel's lips pursed.

"I knew there would be a catch" Piper droned softly, "there always is".

"Prue would be still required to perform her duties as the reigning high priestess, therefore she would need to abide her time between earth and the afterlife. She would also be subject to many demonic attacks and with the ruler of wiccan realm living on earth unprotected, the Source will stop at no avail to destroy our world".

"But the Source couldn't kill her, because she's partially immortal" Leo added knowingly causing the angel to nod.

"That is correct. As an angelic being, Prue's only true mortal enemy is the Dark Priestess to the other side, but that is not to say the same for her children and her sisters. They would all be subject to the mortality laws which exists now" the angel paused again, "and their entire lives would revolve around being the Charmed Ones, fighting demons constantly"

"Like that doesn't happen already" Piper added, earning herself a jab from Leo.

"Piper that's disrespectful" he hissed. Piper glared heatedly for moment and then turned her attention to Prue.

"It's your decision. Phoebe, Paige and I will support whatever you decide"

Prue swallowed, overwhelmed by her options. A life where she and her sisters, could all live demonic free lives, or one in which demonic attack would seemingly never end? Her glance shifted to Amanda pondering further. If she chose life on earth with them would they be subject to die young like she and her mother had? She then flicked her gaze to Phoebe and Cole. What would happen to them and their love?

Prue spoke looking directly at Cole. "If I choose, a vision of Utopia for me and sisters, what will happen to the demons who are currently living on earth?"

The angel followed her glance, "They would all be subject to the Sources rule, but there is a possibility that a demon working for our side could be cloaked or masked to protect him from demonic ramifications. A demon that is also partially mortal could also be stripped of his power."

Prue quickly turned to Grams, "so then Phoebe would be free to marry to Cole?"

Penny opened her mouth to speak, but the words that came out were Phoebes, "Prue don't make this decision for us. Make it for yourself. We want you to be happy. You don't always have to be the one to make a sacrifice," Phoebe said calmly.

Prue looked at Andy and her sisters, "I need some time"

"Very well" the angel nodded "take as much time as you like". The angel then disappeared, as quickly as he'd came.

A set of familiar chimes sounded above Leo's head, causing him to look upward, "That's our signal, it's time for us to go".

"Bye" Paige frowned hugging her oldest sister one more time followed by the transparent Phoebe and then Piper.

"Take your time, thinking about this and listen to Phoebe. This is your afterlife, you don't have to make any more decisions for us" Piper whispered, before taking Leo hands.

"I'll orb myself and the girls down in a few minutes," Andy told Leo wanting a little alone time to talk to Prue.

"Of course," The foursome along with Cole then joined hands leaving Pure and Andy to watch the trail of orbs. When they were gone, Andy tenderly kissed Prue's forehead, letting his hand slide behind her neck.

"It looks like you have some thinking to do".

Prue flicked her gaze upward revealing unshed tears in her eyes, "Either way, I lose". How could she choose: a life without her daughters, or one where her sisters and children would continue to live under the threat of demonic destruction? Prue handed Ally to Andy and then bent down to pick up Amanda.

"I love them all so much," Prue huffed, kissing the child's hair.

Still feeling abandoned, Amanda tried to wriggle free from Prue's arms, reaching for Andy. "No baby stay with Mommy" her father tried to coax.

"It's okay," Prue handed Amanda back to Andy so that he was now holding both children.

"Either way you still have me. Destiny has promised you that much" Andy grinned trying to make Prue smile. A slight curve came to her lips, as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Andy, I could never ask you to choose between me and the girls" If she chose, Utopia for her family, she would stipulate, that Andy remain on earth to be with their daughters. When the kiss broke, Andy adverted his eyes to Natalie who was standing nearby watching, still clutching her book.

"No offense, Prue but I don't think that's part of the deal. We're in this together".

"Then we make the decision together, "Prue swiped at her face, as he slowly prepared to fade away.

Natalie rolled her eyes, nauseated at their scene of affection, "Such decisions should not be rushed".

"What are you saying?" Prue's left eye squinted curiously in time with Andy's grin.

"I think she's saying that maybe I should stick around for a bit longer"

Prue and Andy both watched Natalie's knuckles turn white against the book. Deep inside they knew it had to be killing her to admit, that Andy and the girls could stay. "The elders have granted their permission for you to remain here until a decision has been made" she said hastily, but that doesn't mean they have granted you all of eternity"

Prue giggled leaning against Andy as Natalie faded into a frustrated set of orbs. "Oh it's going to be fun spending eternity with her."

Back at the manor, each sister weighed the options in Prue's choice, Piper sat on her bed with her legs criss-crossed, and holding Melinda while Leo paced back and forth. "So what happens to us, if Prue chooses this vision of so called Utopia? Will our lives really be normal?"

Leo stopped at the window, crossing his arms over his chest, "well it's hard to say. My destiny is be a white lighter"

Piper closed her eyes, "I know that Leo but what I'm asking you is would the Elder's let us stay together?"

Leo lowered his eyes, "They aren't allowed to interfere with the sacred bond of marriage"

"Yeah, and I heard that one before," Piper sneered, looking down at Melinda who was sound asleep."

"Piper" Leo moved towards the bed, "I think what we really need to consider is that we are looking at possibly facing a life, where I would be able to use magic and you and Melinda would not"

"Would you mind watching Melinda for a little there's something I need to do" without warning Piper pushed from the bed, handing Leo their daughter before heading out the door.

"Piper?"

Phoebe stood in the basement, gazing at Patty's wedding dress from where it hung sheeted in plastic on an old coat rack. "This is Mom's dress," she said softly feeling Cole shimmer in behind her.

"It's beautiful," Cole said trying to sweep a kiss to her transparent neck. Feeling his lips slide right through her, he quickly jerked back.

"I just wonder if I'll ever get to wear it?" Phoebe turned to face him. "If Prue chooses, this demon free life will things really be perfect?"

Cole rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know. Even if the Elders find a way to mask me, I think it will just be a matter of time before the Source figures it out. He won't give up"

"I know" Phoebe swallowed, "and without my the powers of my sisters to protect you could be a sitting duck"

"I don't need your protection," Cole returned chauvinistically, "It's you that I'm worried about." The Source could use a mortal Phoebe as means to get to Cole with her powers she would be all the more vulnerable.

Reaching up, Phoebe grabbed his chin with her transparent hand. "Either way, I still want to be your wife". The two shared a soft but awkward kiss.

"What about being married by a high priestess?" Cole asked when they pulled apart.

Phoebe turned back to the dress fingering it through the plastic; "I think I know one that will do it without fear of consequence"

Cole smiled. The two were about to attempt in another kiss when Piper suddenly came thundering down the stairs. "Phoebe, Phoebe, I need you to come with me"

"Why and Where?"

"I'll explain in the attic" Piper reached for her sister's transparent hand. "Do you know where Paige is?"

Phoebe shook her head, stumbling as if Piper were actually pulling her along. "I don't know. She orbed out of her a little while ago"

"Then we'll have to use Cole"

**Dimension of the Lost**

**  
**Paige stood in the gloomy darkness looking about at the orphan spirits. Was this their real destiny? She thought peering into their sad hallow faces. Sure, she'd found Shaylee here and she'd been demonic, but that mean that they were all that way?

"Natalie!" Paige waited expectantly for the sight of orbs. Natalie appeared, answering her call immediately.

"Yes, Paige?"

Paige cocked her head slightly, studying her appointed trainer, "what will happen to this place if I'm no longer the guardian? Will there be another one appointed?"

"Most likely if you are unable to fulfill your obligation another will be appointed to take your place."

"Oh" Paige answered softly, toying with a thought in her mind.

Sensing her charges distress, Natalie reached out to the young witch, "is there something else you want to tell me?"

Paige nodded, feeling a pang of betrayal towards her chosen sister, "What happens if Prue chooses this demon free life for us and I still want to be a witch? Can I still have my destiny as guardian to this dimension?"

Natalie's lips pursed, "I don't know that is possible but if it were you would need to think about the possible destruction that could occur, if you kept your powers and your sisters did not. It is most likely that it would not be safe for you to be near them"

Paige looked down at the fog swirling at her feet, "Just because we get a magic free demonic life doesn't mean that everyone else does, does it?"

"No, it does not. It only ensures that you are your sisters would live demon free and safe from there harm. The rest of the world will not".

"Thank you" Paige let out deep sigh, "I think I need to go home and talk with my sisters"

Paige orbed home into the living room. "Where are Piper and Phoebe?" she asked Leo.

"They're in the attic with Cole." Leo replied, hearing his calling chimes. "I've got to go. Melinda is asleep in the nursery"

"Okay" Paige took the stairs two at time and found her sisters hovering over the book. Piper was speaking softly under her breath, "damn it! We need Ally". A hand fell into her hair raking it back.

"We need to summon Prue" Phoebe counted as Paige stepped up to their side.

"Funny, that's just what I was going to do".

Phoebe look at her sister, strangely as they all started to chant the words to the summoning spell. "_Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide!" _

Prue felt the call from the other side.

"What is it?" Andy asked sensing her tension.

"My sisters, they're calling me home"

Orbs and white apparitional swirls appeared in the ceremonial circle, "what is it?" Prue asked making herself whole. Andy and the girls were beside her.

"We need to talk you," Paige blurted just as Phoebe cut her off.

"I want you to marry me and Cole!"

"What?" Prue looked to Piper thinking that both of her other sisters had lost their minds.

Piper stepped in front of both Phoebe and Paige and took a hold of Prue's hand. Nevermind them there's something we need for you see"

Phoebe, graciously took Ally from Andy's arms, "C'mon Ally we need your help on this one. Paige will you orb us?"

"Sure just tell me where we're going" Paige joined hands with Piper and Phoebe.

"We're going back to the first day, that Prue, Phoebe and I became witches" Piper replied. "In order for her to make the right choice, she needs to see everything again from the beginning".


	41. Give Me Utopia or Give Me Death!

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Conclusion is up next!**  
**

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Give me Utopia or Give me Death**

In a combination of orbs and Ally's infantile astral flash, the fours sisters appeared in the season section of a local drugstore. Prue looked around cautiously, as she took her child into her arms, "Okay, what are we doing at a drugstore?"

"You'll see" Phoebe grinned peeking around the corner, only to have Piper pull her back.

"Phoebe, you 're transparent! All we need is for someone to see you here with your dead sister and we're screwed! I thought we were suppose to go back to the manor!"

"I wanted to stop off here first. This is the moment where Prue discovers what triggers her power". Unafraid of being discovered Phoebe crept down the aisle, in search of her past self. "There we are!" she beamed pointing as she and past Prue came strolling down the aisle in search of aspirin.

Paige blinked at the sight of her past sisters, "Prue your hair was so short!"

"Hmm, don't remind me," Prue said softly, with a slight grin as Phoebe nodded.

"That was when Prue was trying to pass herself off as a professional business women"

Keeping a careful, watch, Piper pulled her sisters from sight, "Ssh...they'll see you!"

"Oh so what if they do? They're witches too you know!"

Piper rolled her eyes, "just barely"

A younger version of Phoebe scanned the aisles, haphazardly speaking to the professional looking Prue, "You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?"

The past Prue gave her sister a doubtful grin Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit".

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?"

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny". Past Phoebe said.

Past Prue looked around, "do you see any aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea". Past Phoebe grinned making her transparent self groan.

"I could sure use a cup right now" transparent Phoebe quipped.

Piper gave a transparent Phoebe a swift jag, demanding silence. "Would you be quite!"

Hearing voices, the past Prue looked about and then continued her conversation "Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now".

"Then move your headache out of your mind". Past Prue then stares angrily at Phoebe and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf and past Prue catches it.

"You move things when you're upset," past Phoebe said knowingly.

Past Prue placed the bottle in her basket, glaring heatedly, "This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head!"

"I had a minor accident with my bike" Transparent, Phoebe told Paige when she opened her mouth to speak.

"You actually owned a bike?" Paige quipped.

"That was before I had a job," transparent Phoebe said turning her attention back to her past self.

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't believe you!" Past Prue ranted, still unable to believe that they could actually be witches with magical powers.

A smirk came to Past Phoebe's face as she thought of another trigger, Prue's ex-boyfriend "Roger". A few more bottles of aspirin fly off the shelf and past Prue looked around panicked "Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens". Past Phoebe challenged.

"He's dead, Phoebe" Past Prue laminated.

"So was your love life at the time," Transparent Phoebe quipped to present Prue.

"And I don't suppose thathad anything to do with you?"

Transparent Phoebe took offense, "when are you going to believe that I never touched Roger? He came on to me!"

"Hey, hey, don't go there...that's dead history," Piper injected earning a heated glance from Prue. "Sorry, Prue...I didn't mean to say dead" The group once again turned their attention back to the scene formulating between past Phoebe and Past Prue.

"No Prue, Dad moved from New York, but he's very much alive".

He isn't to me". Past Prue said stubbornly "He died the day he left mom".

What are you talking about?" Past Phoebe challenged, "He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad!" All the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves causing both girls to duck "Feel better?" Past Phoebe quipped.

"Lots" Prue sneered, just as Paige bumped into a display of decongestant. "C'mon, let's get out here, I think that girl with the bad red highlights just saw us"

"Hey!" Paige bristled, placing her hands on her hips, "I thought you said you liked my hair!"

"I..do" Present Prue stammered, "I can't be responsible for what I say in the past, my tastes were different then!"

"Ugh!" Frustrated, Piper clenched her jaw, "Phoebe exactly what did you expect to gain from us coming here! I wanted Prue to see the part where we first fought Jeremy and when we saved our first innocent!"

"I know" Phoebe swallowed, letting her voice turn serious, "but I wanted Prue to see a time where she was uncertain." Phoebe then glanced to Prue. "Prue, when we first received our powers we all of uncertain of them just like you're uncertain about the future now. We couldn't run from our powers then, and we can't run now"

"Nobody's running Phoebe" Prue said quietly just as an elderly women with a shopping cart started towards them. Paige touched Piper's shoulder.

"Uh..I think it's time we got out of here"

Phoebe then looked at Prue, "where do we need to go?"

"To the future," Prue said with certainty causing Paige's brow to furrow.

"Can Ally go to the future?"

"No but I know where a place we can get a vision of it," Prue answered creating her own astral flash. A moment later the group materialized in the afterlife standing before the fountain.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before" Prue muttered, handing Ally to Piper. She then walked over to the pool of visions and placed her hand into the water. "Show me Utopia!" she commanded. The water rippled slightly and then formed a mirror like film. Gazing into the water, Prue saw a vision of each of her sisters, the first being of Paige.

Paige was wearing a long white Victorian style-wedding gown. She was standing at the front of a church, where the wedding march was playing. Her long time beau Glenn Belland was standing at the altar, anxiously waiting to receive his bride. An eight-year-old Amanda was standing next to Piper and Phoebe serving as junior bridesmaid, while six-year-old Ally, and five-year-old Melinda were walking side by side as flower girls.

"I'm going to marry Glenn?" Paige squealed excitedly when the vision ended. Prue just smiled directing her attention back to the water as a vision of Phoebe appeared. She was in her office at the Bay Mirror typing away when Cole entered holding a 3-year-old girl in his arms. "Are Cole and I going to-" Phoebe stopped in mid sentence gazing down hard at the fluid vision. "Cole and I have a daughter?"

"A non-demonic, daughter" Prue corrected flicking her fingers back into the pool. Finally a vision of Piper appeared. She, Leo, and an adult looking Amanda were seated in the auditorium of Baker high school watching a commencement ceremony. Amanda was wearing a press pass and holding a camera, busily snapping away. The superintendent of schools was standing at the podium, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the class salutatorian, Alaine Halliwell and the class valedictorian Melinda Wyatt".

"Well it looks like we have a couple of really smart girls and a hell of professional photographer in the family," Piper remarked looking over Prue's shoulder at the sight.

"But of course," Prue quipped not expecting the water to change again.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked, watching the water grow cloudy.

"I don't know" Prue shook her head as the water began to clear. A vision of Prue holding a newborn infant wrapped in a glowing white clothe appeared. A large scrapbook was sitting her in lap filled with pictures of her sisters, and Amanda and Ally. "These are Mommies sisters and your sisters, they were once the most powerful witches alive, until Mommy made all of the demons go away".

"The angelic child" Prue dared to whisper. The angel had been right. If she chose Utopia for Amanda and Ally she and Andy would be blessed with an angelic child. A child that would come with the price of bring able to raise her other two daughters.

"Prue, the cost to you is too great" Piper said trying to envision the heartache, Prue would suffer if she had to give up her mortal children.

"Can we see what the other side has to hold?" Paige asked. Prue nodded and once again, placed her hand in the water. "Show me, mortal life on earth without Utopia".

The water in the pool instantly began to bubble and turned black. "Whoa" Phoebe sighed, as they all took a step back. A vision of a deserted alleyway appeared along with a sixteen year old Amanda standing over a thirteen year old Ally and twelve year old Melinda protectively.

"Stay away from us!" Amanda barked, inching her younger sister and cousin into a chain link fence. A demon thought to have the ability to shape shift was standing over them ready to strike.

"Stupid little witch you think you can defeat me?"

Clenching her fists for a moment, Amanda held out her palm. "Crossbow!" she shouted, telekinetically conjuring the trademark weapon of her tracer father. The crossbow fired, just as Paige, Phoebe and Piper orbed in behind the demon.

"Leave them alone damn it!" Piper flicked her wrists blowing up the demon just as the crossbow struck, causing a massive explosive vanquish. All three women then ran to the girls embracing them tightly neither seeing the band of agents that had come up behind them.

"This is inspector Sheridan, and Special Agent Brody put your hands up!" Inspector Sheridan shouted by means of a bullhorn. Homeland security agent, Kyle Brody aimed his weapon carefully as he spoke to his men. "It looks like they bought the set up, did you get it on tape?"

"Yes sir" A man holding a camera answered. Brody lowered his weapon slightly; "You're all under arrest for the murder of an FBI agent with the use of witchcraft".

"He was going to kill our children!" Piper retorted as several agents, tore Melinda from her arms.

"We get tricked into exposing ourselves," Phoebe breathed as the vision faded.

"And it will get worse," the angel of destiny appeared behind them, taking control of the water. "A mortal man named Kyle Brody will stop at nothing to defeat you". The water changed to vision in which, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were being lead to their execution. All three women were to be electrocuted.

"Wait, this how my destiny ended before when I killed Kal Green" Phoebe added.

"And this is how it will end again" The Angel sighed making Paige cock her head.

"Wait a minute, "where's Prue? Won't the she be able to help us some how?"

"Not this time. The Source will corrupt all of the mortal officials, leading them to believe white magic will destroy them. The Elder's will prevent your oldest sister from coming to your aide."

"I would never abandon, my sisters or my children!" Prue relented heatedly.

The angel turned sympathetically to Prue. "You see my dear if you choose this destiny you shall learn that the circle of family is insignificant in the lives of saving many. You are the leader of the realm."

The water once again changed, to vision of Piper, Phoebe, and Prue all sitting in the alcove of P3 with one of Piper's bartenders. "Okay, I have a question, if a building was on fire and you ran in to help which lives would you choose to save, the life of one sibling, or five strangers"

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all looked at each other speaking along with their counterparts in the vision "Five Strangers."

Paige frowned as the vision disappeared. "So Prue will be forced to choose between saving us or the future of white magic?"

"I am afraid so" the angel nodded, disappearing as well, leaving Prue to continue staring dismally into the water.

"I think I know which destiny I have to chose"

Phoebe pulled on her sister's arm, whirling her around, "Prue, we can stop this from happening you know we can!"

"And what if we can't?" Piper replied out of the blue making her sisters look at her in shock.

"Piper what are you saying?" Paige snapped, looking betrayed.

Prue calmly tucked a strand of hair behind both ears and started speaking for Piper. "She's saying that this is the reason, that Mom knew she and Sam had to give you up." Prue paused for a moment, "She and Sam gave you up so that our powers wouldn't be sacrificed and that our destiny as the Charmed Ones would still come true"

"You were glitch, that would have made the Elder's deny us our powers" Piper added, "just like Amanda and Ally are the glitches, that will get us all killed in the future"

"So then Natalie was right all along. You and Andy weren't suppose to be reunited until the afterlife" Phoebe put in somber.

"And because we were, the price I have to pay is my sisters and our children," Prue swallowed finally seeing how her Mother's magic had interfered with the plans of the greater good.

All remained quietly, until Piper stuck out her hand, begging all to follow in a united front, "Utopia"

"Utopia" Paige said reluctantly with a hint of malice, shoving her hand foreword.

Piper looked at Phoebe expectantly, "Pheebs?"

"I just have one request" Phoebe said shyly, "Before you change our future. I want a magical wedding"

Prue nodded, close to tears as Phoebe put her hand into the circle.

"Utopia"

"Utopia" Prue added softly, placing her hand on top.


	42. It's A Wet Wedding

A_/N: Okay, I lied a little, this is NOT the Conclusion. This chapter was getting really long so I decided to split it. The title is a play on Billy Idols "White Wedding"_

_FYI: As Princess Pinky said in her review. Prue, Andy, Leo and Cole will all remain magical beings, the only exception is that Prue and Andy will not be living on earth. Phoebe, Piper and Paige will become "masked witches" unable to use their powers and hidden from evil. Gomay: all I have to say is remember this is Charmed and anything can happen! Mandella: I hope is all is well with you, I have missed your reviews. And where on earth is CCMcKenna? Sci Fi Fan Gillian: You are an awesome reviewer! PrUe AnD AnDy!: Thanks for reviewing again. Hope you'll enjoy the sequel. Jade-eye Halliwell: the sequel will be up soon. I'm a pretty fast writer, but I want to get the first couple of chapters complete before I send it out, so it may be a week or so after I finish this one. Maybe sooner!_

**Charmed in the Afterlife: It's a Wet Wedding**

A light fog covered the city as the eve of Phoebe and Cole's wedding dawned. Prue stood in her bedroom, looking distantly out the window. "So are you ready to marry Phoebe off to a demon?" Andy's lips, slid softly over her neck inching their way to her lips.

"I'm ready to see Phoebe marry Cole," Prue replied wrapping her arms around him, "I'm just not so sure I'm ready strip my sisters of their powers and say good-bye to them". Prues eyes longingly fell to her children.

"I don't want to say good-bye to them either" Andy stroked her hair, gazing at his two children who seated on the floor. Amanda was playing with a dolly, while Ally was fascinated by a set of snap and lock beads. After today, Prue and Andy would return to the afterlife, where they would start a new beginning as angelic beings. Andy would retain his Tracer powers while Prue oversaw her duties to governing the Wiccan realm but mortal life as they knew it would be forbidden to them.

Swiping at her eyes, Prue pulled away from him, feigning super emotional strength, "Okay, let's just get this day over with"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Andy lumbered beside Prue where she was pretending to adjust her earring in the mirror, "Prue just so that you know, nobody expects you to be the strong one today."

"Strong?" Prue whirled around with contempt on her face, "Andy, I have to be strong, it's what my life was all about. I've been the strong one ever since..."

"You're mother died" Andy finished for her, "I know"

Unconsciously, Prue's voice began to shake, "I just want to make today as pleasant and as easy as possible. I want the girls to remember us with happy memories. I want them to understand that we don't live our lives as normal people."

"Understand? How are they ever suppose to understand losing both of their parents so that the rest of the Wiccan race can be saved from exposure?"

"I don't know!" Prue shouted, slamming her hand onto the dresser. Hearing the sound of anger in her mother's voice, Amanda instantly made herself invisible and Ally began to cry. Shaking his head, Andy went invisible, and swooped Amanda into his arms, it's okay sweetheart, Mommy isn't mad at you. She and Daddy are just very sad because we're leaving today.

"Where's you going?" Amanda dared to ask as they both made themselves visible again. "We have to go be with the angels and protect heaven from the demons".

"Can me and Alwee be an angels too?"

"Not until it's your time" Andy said, "you see you have some special work to do before you can earn your wings and then when you do you and Ally can come be with Mommy and Daddy again"

Amanda giggled at the thought looking over her father's shoulder at his back, "where is your wings? Why I not see them?"

"It's just a figure of speech" Andy kissed her forehead.

Patty appeared in the room beside, Prue. "Mom? Shouldn't you be with Phoebe?"

Patty smiled warmly at her oldest, "I wanted to spend some time with you first"

"We'll leave you two alone" Andy set Amanda down and took Ally from Prue's arms. "We'll see you downstairs in a bit". Tenderly he kissed her cheek.

Patty waited until the door closed before she began to speak, "saying good-bye isn't easy is it?"

"No" Prue swallowed holding her emotions at bay, "I don't know how you did it with Paige"

"It wasn't what Sam and I wanted too but we knew everyone would be better off, including Paige. I couldn't bear the thought of you girls possibly living in a world under demonic control so I had choose"

"Neither can I" The vision of the her sisters and daughters being exposed was still engraved deeply into her brain.

"Oh Prue" Patty gently engulfed her daughter into the folds of her arms, "I'm so sorry, that live has been so hard on you". The two continued to hug, until a knock at the door pulled them apart. _Knock, Knock._ Leo poked his head inside.

"Prue they're just about ready for you"

"I'll be right down" Prue reached for a tissue and dabbed her eyes. After touching up her make-up, Prue hurried down the stairs. "Okay, I'm ready". The entire family was gathered in the living room, awaiting Phoebe's grand entrance from a top the stairs.

"Maybe she's just waiting for her cue" Andy quipped nodding to Prue. Picking up on her husband's hint, Prue squinted at the CD player causing the traditional wedding march to begin.

"Okay, anytime now" After several chorus's Victor shrugged from a top the stairs.

"I'll go see what's keeping her," Piper offered.

I'll come with you" Paige added at the sound of door, "Correction, I'll get the door. Smiling, Paige opened the door, to find an unexpected friend. "Glenn!"

"Whoa, Paige you look great. What's the occasion?" Glenn Belland let out whistled sigh, letting his eyes roam up and down Paige's long ivory form. The lilac dress that Phoebe had chosen for her to wear fit the young witches curves perfectly.

"My sister is getting married today" Paige replied shyly pleased at Glenn's response. "When did you get back?"

"Last night, but I don't want to interrupt" Glenn turned to leave only to have Paige grab at his arm.

"No stay, please"

Upstairs, Phoebe stood in the attic looking over the book. "There you are! Phoebe, we're all waiting!" Exasperated, Piper clomped into the attic wearing her two-inch heels, "what are doing having second thoughts?"

Phoebe eyed her sister carefully, "About marrying Cole? No, remaining a witch..."

Piper frowned lowering her lilac filled rose bouquet, "Phoebe we all agreed that this is the best thing"

"Best thing for who? Prue? I don't think so. Prue deserves to be with her children Piper and we deserve the right to choose our own destiny"

"Phoebe we've been over this a dozen times. This is your wedding day for God Sakes, can we just worry about the rest later?"

"I guess," Phoebe smiled closing the book.

"I'll meet you back downstairs" Piper said sidestepping her father as she made for the stairs

"Ready Peanut?" Victor grinned largely, motioning for Phoebe to take his arm, "It's not everyday I get to marry my baby off to a demon"

"Oh Daddy" Phoebe blushed in a little girls voice, "you'll grow to love Cole and his demonic half as much as I do."

"For your sake, I certainly hope so". The music started again, as Phoebe and her father took the infamous walk down the stairs towards the large decorated arch that separated the parlor from the living room.

Cole was already there, grinning ear to ear while best man Leo and Groomsman, Andy stood at his side.

Piper served as matron of honor along with Paige, while Amanda stood front and center as the flower girl. Both Ally and Melinda were dressed in matching dresses, nestled in Patty and Victor's arms.

In the parlor, Prue nervously prepared to preside over the ceremony. "Okay dokey, my first official act as the matriarch to the realm is going to marry my sister off to demon" she breathed nervously, " I don't want to know what the Elder's are going to say to that" she muttered.

"Neither do I" Apparitional lights appeared, forming Penny in the flesh.

"Grams?"

"Step aside Dear, let a seasoned, High Priestess handle this"

Prue's mouth fell open, "but um…"

Glaring Penny placed her hand on her hip, "you may out rank me, Darling, but Phoebe is my granddaughter and it's a tradition that I be the one to marry all of you girls off…"

"I'm glad you changed your mind about Cole Grams" Prue smiled, making Penny smirk.

"Watch and Learn Dear" Together, Penny and Prue stepped up to the center of the arch meeting Phoebe and Cole.

"Grams" Phoebe whispered, her eyes instantly brimming with tears.

Penny winked at Phoebe as she began to speak with authority, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this witch and this-"

"Don't say, demon, don't say demon" Piper hissed softly

"To join Phoebe and Cole in the sacred bond of marriage" Penny continued reciting the traditional words. When she'd finished, she looked smiling at Prue.

"Would you like to do the hand fastening?"

"Of course" Telekinetically, Prue called the golden cord from where it laid on a specially made pillow and magically wrapped it around Phoebe and Cole's hands, _Here before witnesses, Phoebe and Cole have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows". "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be". _

"So mote it be" Everyone repeated, making Prue chuckle giddily"

"Okay then you may kiss the bride!"

"I love you Mrs. Turner" Cole hands fell to either side of Phoebe's face pulling her to his. Their lips had just touched, when a loud rumble cursed through the room causing the floor to shake.

"What is that?" Prue's head whipped around, just as a large blast of water came crashing through the stained glass windows.

"Aquatic Demon!" Piper shouted, "Leo get the girls and Glenn and Dad out of here!" Not missing a beat, Patty handed Melinda to Victor who moved towards Leo, so that the whitelighter could free them from harm.

"Water!" Paige called holding out her hand

"Paige?" Glenn looked at his friend unsure

"Just go!" Paige returned, taking the brunt of the wave as it telekinetically orbed over her body.

Everyone else scattered in different directions, unable to escape the salt water mass.

"No Mom's dress!" Phoebe levitated reaching for the chandelier.

"Prue? Where's Paige?" Piper screamed before the mammoth force of water pummeled her head over heels.

"Piper!" Andy's arms quickly wrapped around, Prue's waist whisking her to the attic while Cole swooped up a half conscious Paige from the floor, coughing and sputtering.

"How do we get rid of this thing?" Paige choked as Cole shimmered out to retrieve Piper and Phoebe. A moment later he returned standing between both water-drenched women, his arm carefully wrapped around each sister's waist.

"Ugh!" That thing is destroying the house! Piper collapsed against an old style Victorian armchair.

Apparitional orbs appeared beside them, transporting Patty and Penny to safety. "It's going to destroy more than that, if you don't do something to stop it". Penny's eyes adverted to the door, where a pool of water was beginning seep, through underneath the jam.

"Oh I don't think so!" Prue squinted sending a telekinetic blast forcing the water back in the hallway.

"What is that thing?" Where is it coming from?" Paige ran a hand through her dripping strawberry locks.

"It's an aquatic demon, spawn of the Sea Hag and Lara, the Demon of water," Cole explained missing the heartfelt glance that passed between Penny, Patty and Prue.

"It's the demon that the Sea Hag created to kill Mom" Piper said softly with Phoebe following.

"And Sam"

"Sam as in Sam my Dad?" Paige blinked "Okay, so how do we destroy it? I mean I tried to use my power on it and it almost consumed me. I thought I was going to drown"

"Last time, we used electricity to try and separate it's molecules, that's when Sam ran in and saved Prue"

"My Dad saved you?" Paige looked to Prue.

"Yeah he did," Prue smiled just as the demon began to slip in through the waters. Gazing at a brightly colored hurricane lamp, Prue formulated an idea.

"Everybody leave, I'll take care of this"

"But Prue" Piper started to protest, touching Prue's shoulder, only to have the apparitional sister, shrug it off.

"Go, It can't hurt me!"

"She's right, Dear" Penny said gently, forming apparitional lights around she and Patty.

Obeying, Piper grabbed Paige's hand while Phoebe leaned into Cole as both respectively shimmered and orbed away, leaving only Andy.

"Prue, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm going to vanquish, this demon, help me"

Water began to pour in through the walls at an alarming rate as Prue and Andy unfastened all of the electrical fixtures, leaving the all of the outlets exposed.

"Almost ready" Prue breathed fixing her eyes on the door. With a wave of her hand the door flung open admitting a perfect slithering plume of water. "Come get me" Prue egged on reaching for the hurricane lamp.

Almost sniggering, the funnel swarmed around her, wrapping around her feet and working it's way up to her waist until her entire body was encased in water. Waiting for the perfect moment, Prue inhaled one last breath and then nodded to Andy before raising the lamp in her hands above her head.

Andy flipped the light switch at the wall watching Prue channel her telekinetic energy through the lamp in time with the electricity. Bolts of electricity began to fly out from the middle of the plume igniting the ceiling into a circuitry maze of electrical charges. The telekinetic/electrical charges ran across the ceiling and down the wall to the floor, flowing backwards into the plume bathing everything it touched into a bright electrical blue.

"Prue?" Andy's eyes widened, as flames started to sprout. "Prue!" A massive explosion sounded blasting the tracer from the attic as everything exploded.


	43. Charmed in the Afterlife

A_/N: Here we are at the end of this segment of my "Prue and Andy" story. I am truly overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I have received for this story. I truly never expected anything close to 400! As with Dream Wedding, I didn't know what to expect when I started this little adventure. I had some plots, planned out ahead of time but in all honesty most were made up as I went along. Thanks again for the great reviews and to those of you who have become loyal readers. I truly appreciate every single word of praise/advice. The Sequel, _**_Eternally Charmed _**_will up soon! SEE SUMMARY SPOILER AT THE END!  
_

_PS: I would like to recommend a fabulous story entitled "Spirits of the Sisterhood", by RED5. It is beautifully written and has the potential of featuring all four sisters. My Good friend, CCMcKenna also has a marvelous series started with an original character that includes lots of great scenes with Prue and Andy. And last but not least, my friend, PrueTrudeau has a couple of wonderfully romantic Prue and Andy stories posted. Check them all out!_

**Charmed in the Afterlife: Conclusion**

A short time later, Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Cole all returned to the manor, taking in the sight of the destruction, that the aquatic demon had caused.

Piper and Paige stepped carefully into the threshold, "Is it safe to go in?"

"I think so" Cole replied, keeping a hold on his transparent bride, Phoebe.

"Everything's ruined, " Piper commented stilling holding tightly to Paige's hand.

"Talk about flood damage?" Water squished beneath Paige's feet" Do we have insurance for this?" The manor smelled like a combination of mildew and a wet dog. Furniture was disheveled, and water stains were everywhere.

"Unfortunately no" Piper flicked a frown over her shoulder to Phoebe.

"Do you think Prue was able to vanquish the demon?"

"There's only one way to find out" Piper replied heading for the stairs. "Prue!"

Neither could believe their eyes as they entered the attic. "Everything's burned to a crisp!" Black charcoal colored soot covered the walls, and flooring. There was no sign of Prue nor Andy in sight.

"Where are they?" Paige dared to breath, just as Phoebe laid eyes upon the book.

"The Book of Shadows!" The book was lying on the floor buried beneath a pile of burned rubble. Together, Piper and Cole hefted it from the floor and placed it on the remains of an old but solid antique table.

The book was both water damaged and burned; it's pages were rippled and singed with it's written words smeared. "Oh no," Phoebe sniffed feeling as if she'd just lost a member of the family. "This can't be"

"Can't it?" The angel of Destiny appeared basking in his heavenly white glow. "This is Prue's destiny"

"Destiny? I don't understand. Where's our sister?" Orbs became visible before the angel could answer, much to Phoebe's relief, "Prue"

Prue and Andy were both dry and neatly dressed in angelic white. Prue's dark raven hair was shining radiant in her afterlife glow.

"Destiny is ready when you are" The angel smiled cordially. "All you need to do is to recite the spell"

"The spell to vanquish our powers?" Phoebe questioned as Prue stepped up to the table joining them all around the book in a complete circle.

"Once the spell is said, your sister's powers will be relinquished, and they will be cloaked from all evil. The Source may never harm them again."

"You ready?" Prue gave her sisters a small smile reaching for their hands.

"Just a sec, LEO!" Piper looked heavenward, " okay, you can continue"

Paige's brow furrowed, shaking her head, "wait a minute after everything we've been through your still going to go through with the vision of Utopia?"

"Paige that demon could have killed all of us today" Piper shushed, "she's only doing what she thinks is best"

Paige lowered her head, "I know, it's just I gonna kind of miss being a witch"

"We all are" Phoebe agree as Leo orbed into the room with Amanda, Melinda, Ally, Victor and Glenn.

"Did I miss it?"

"No we're just about to start" Piper told him. All five men, stood back with the girls as Prue began to chant, keeping her eyes focused on the book.

_"From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."_ Prue paused a moment, squeezing Piper and Phoebe's hands for strength, _From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers."  
_

After the second stanza, Prue looked over to Andy and her children feeling tears well in her eyes

"One more time" the angel coaxed gently, wanting to spare the priestess any anguish.

Prue bit down on her lip, returning her gaze to the book. Memories of the six years, she'd spent as a witch, began to flood her mind. Memories of both, joy, pain and anguish.

_" From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers." _she said finally watching tears drizzle down her sisters faces, landing the book. Closing her eyes, Prue let her own tears fall directly onto the burned triquetra causing it to glow

"What's happening?" Phoebe sniffled. The book was seemingly beginning to heal itself.

"And why is Phoebe still transparent?" Paige added, "shouldn't she be back to normal by now?"

"Try using your powers" Prue suggested to Piper.

Piper looked to Leo who picked up an antique goblet and tossed it in the air. Piper waved her wrists freezing the glass.

"Why didn't the spell work? It should have taken our powers" Phoebe asked the angel.

The angel simply smiled in returned. "You'll need to ask your oldest sister that, after all this is her destiny. The demon you faced was just a test"

Piper's eyes became as wide as saucers, "A test? You mean Prue conjured a demon to reveal her true emotion?" This all had a familiar ring to it, Piper thought reminiscing of her own wedding day. "Prue! I don't believe you! How could you do that to Phoebe?"

"Is that true, Prue?" Phoebe asked in disbelief. "You conjured a demon to ruin my wedding?"

Tears fled from Prue's eyes, in combination with emotion that made her voice inaudible prompting the angel to answer.

"Her undecided emotions did. Although, she said the words of the spell, her heart chose a different destiny," The angel smiled fading away.

Prue mopped a couple of fingers under the rim of her eyes. "Magic is our destiny, with it we've done good things and the three of you have great things yet to do. We need to embrace it, no matter what the future brings".

"Is that our sister, trying to sound apologetically official?" Phoebe quipped winking at Piper.

"I think so" the traditional middle witch nodded, "but she kind of left out something"

Prue cocked her head, "what was that?"

"That you're not Mom" Piper answered simply, "unlike Mom you can have a future with your children Prue. We all want you to be happy Prue, and we'll accept any type of destiny that will provide that. You're our sister, we love you"

Prue sniffled a little as her three sisters stepped away from the book, leaving her with a clear path to Andy and her daughters. Andy gave her a little smile as he and girls padded over to the table. Prue smiled back winding her hand around the back of his neck so that they could share a tender kiss.

"Look! Prue's is becoming a mortal again!" Phoebe exclaimed softly, watching Prue and Andy's white angelic attire turn into their normal everyday street attire.

"Not exactly" Natalie appeared, holding a suitcase in one hand and her book of rules in the other. "Prue is now partially immortal, which means she can only be destroyed by the Dark Priestess. We'll also be needing to work out a schedule for her to abide her time between mortal earth and the afterlife"

"What's with the suitcase?" Paige quipped, "Is she planning on staying?"

"God, I hope not" Piper pressed a hand to her forehead. "Leo?"

"It's Natalie's job, to advise the High Priestess. It's required by law that she is at Prue's disposal, at all times. If Prue's going to be remaining here at the manor, then Natalie will need to be here with her."

"Oh Good Lord!" Piper howled, "we traded our vision of Utopia for a lifetime with Natalie! I don't believe this!"

"Well at least there is one good thing about all of this you aren't an apparition anymore" Paige laughed looking down at Phoebe's hands to see that they returning to her corporeal state.

"I'm back!" Phoebe squealed elated flicking her gaze to Cole.

Cole looked to Leo smirking, "Thank God, I was think that I Phoebe and I were doomed to non-physical contact for the rest of her life"

Leo grinned at his new brother in-law, "I guess this guarantees you a normal honeymoon"

Cole continued to grin slapping Leo on the back before making his way to Phoebe." If you'll all excuse us, Phoebe and I have a honeymoon in Greece to attend too" Cole's arms wrapped around Phoebe's waist kissing her passionately as they shimmered out.

Paige maneuvered her way over to Glenn "So what about Prue being dead is she going to have a masking power like Andy's?"

The two white lighters looked at one another, with Leo subsiding to Natalie, " We're still trying to work out the exact details but the Elder's believe that the High Priestess will have the ability to move about mortal earth as if she never died."

"But let me guess the rest of us will still be held accountable for personal gain and exposure"

"Most definitely" Natalie sniffed. "While the high priestess is here on earth, she will need to exercise a great deal of caution when using her powers"

"Oh life as normal then" Paige shrugged, smiling up at Glenn. Glenn's arm wrapped comfortably about her shoulder.

"Paige your life is any but normal"

"By your standards" Paige quipped adding a hint of mischief to her voice, "now about catching up, what do say, we blow this sopping wet, charcoal pit and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me" Arm and arm the couple strolled out of the attic.

Gazing down at her appointment schedule Natalie cleared her throat, pulling Prue and Andy away from their family moment, "Excuse me, Priestess but you have tribunal hearing to attend in exactly forty-three minutes to hear arguments in personal gain case and then at midnight your presence is requested at the specters ball"

"The Specters Ball?"

"It's a dinner gathering with a variety of magical dignitaries"

"What do I wear?" Prue smiled intrigued.

"I have a selection of gowns already prepared" Natalie waved her hand producing two exquisite ball gowns, one in white, the other in gold.

"I'll wear the gold one" Prue replied, "I'm a little tired of angelic white"

"And what about my wardrobe, Nat?" Andy's hands fell to Prue's shoulders causing her smile.

"I do get to take an escort right? I mean the High Priestess to the Realm can't exactly go traipsing about the afterlife by herself, now can I?"

"Black Tie Tux" Natalie growled, trying to control her disdain over having to serve the Charmed Witch Priestess.

Prue smiled seductively, turning in Andy's arms, "Not that I want to leave the girls right now, but it looks like we have a lot of work to do" she tilted her head heavenward, "Orb me up?"

"Your wish, is my command" Andy whispered into her lips, orbing her away, leaving Victor, Piper and Leo to care for the girls.

"Uh, I gotta go too, one of my other charges is calling" Leo handed Melinda to Victor and vanished into a set of orbs.

"Great Just Great!" Piper placed both hands on her hips gazing about the destruction in the attic, "everybody goes off and leaves me to clean up this freaking mess! What am I going to do?"

"I'm sure, you'll think of something sweetheart, but I've got an to attend to an international conference call" Sheepishly, Victor handed both Ally and Melinda to Piper leaving the witch to frown in anger.

"So much for a Charmed Afterlife! I'm going to kill Prue for this when she gets back!"

It was shortly after dawn when Prue and Andy orbed into the nursery, wearing their formal attire. "Oh they look like little angels" Prue cooed, making her way over to her two sleeping children. Tenderly, she leaned over Amanda's bed, and swept the bangs away from her face.

"I love you, Angel Girl" Prue whispered using Paige's pet name. Gently she kissed Amanda's forehead causing the child to wriggle.

"Mommy? Is you and Daddy back from heaven?"

"Yes" Prue whispered pulling up the covers, "and we're here to stay, at least for a little while".

Prue kissed Amanda and then made her way over to the crib andwrapped her hands around his waist as he reached down to gently stroked Ally's nearly baldhead with two fingers.

Andy's turned, pulling Prue in close. Suggestively, Prue pulled on his bow tie pulling it loose, "you know just because I didn't choose Utopia doesn't mean we still can't try for that angelic child"

Andy lifted both eyebrows looking down into her wanting eyes, "you really want another one, even though you know what the future is going to bring?"

Prue nodded, pressing up on her tip-toes for a kiss. "Yup, I want an entire manor filled with screaming magical kids, no white picket fence though…"

"Are you sure you'll have time for that? I mean it sounds like Natalie's going to keep you on a pretty tight schedule" Andy questioned, punctuating his words with kisses as Prue began to work the buttons on his shirt.

"Not so tight, that you and I can't create our own little version of Utopia right underneath her nose"

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Andy smiled covering her lips, with his.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure, that to see her as a full time, baby-sitter" Prepared to take the moment to the next level, Prue took a hold of his hand, and together they walked into the hall.

"Morning" Paige yawned passing the couple on way to the bathroom.

"Morning" Prue and Andy replied in unison looking back over their shoulders to see Paige fall into Glenn's arms. The bathroom door shut and Prue and Andy both began to giggle.

"Do you think that even though you didn't choose, Utopia they'll end up together?"

"I think they're well on their way" Prue smiled, taking a moment to peek in on Piper. The bedroom door was ajar slightly allowing Prue to see Piper sitting in the rocking chair, feeding a hungry Melinda. Everything was perfect she thought, Piper had the daughter she'd always wanted, Phoebe was married to Cole, Paige was well on her way to true love and Prue now had an eternity to spend with Andy and their two children.

"Prue you coming?" Prue tore her eyes away from the door to see Andy standing in the threshold of their bedroom. Slowly she made her way to him seeking comfort in the safety of his arms.

Andy's lips swept a kiss across her temple "Close the door" he murmured pulling her inside.

Stepping inside, Prue paused waving a finger at the bedroom door "Welcome to my Charmed Afterlife" she said, watching the door close.

The End.

_**Sneak Peek to Eternally Charmed**: Takes place3 years after Charmed in the Afterlife. Plot: Shortly after the birth of Prue and Andy's third and final child, the dark priestess, Dantalian, pulls Prue into an alternative universe where her children and sisters do not seem to exist so that she can follow through with her plan to do away with the new "Angelic Child". Paige helps Andy solve a murder case. And Prue and Andy quibble over what to name their new, angelic daughter. Romance may bloom for Paige. Once again this story is Prue and Andy centered but features all four sisters. _


End file.
